As the River Runs
by hiddenhills
Summary: Cap Hatfield has always had the attention of Adaline Thatcher, but can the two who had long been intended for each other overcome the feud that drives the Hatfield's to the hills? Will Cap's wild ways drive Adaline away? Hatfield & McCoys, History Channel. Note: GRAPHIC CONTENT. Does not follow historical records and is not an account of actual events or RL people. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Prologue - 1864**

The Civil War had been raging since 1861, over a million American soldiers had died in the conflict on both the Union and Confederate sides. George Thatcher had been a Captain in the Confederate Army for three years. Being from Charleston, avoiding the war was not an option; but being an honorable man, he joined his friends in the cause, not because he felt strongly about the preservation of slavery or the confederate states, but because the thought of leaving his friends to fight and die in nearby fields would have been intolerable to someone of his nature. George found that he was not alone in this, and was assigned to Fort Fisher in April 1861 and ended up with three bullet holes in him by December 1864.

It was in the army hospital, if it could be called that, George met Lacy Staten. Not being quick to recover from his bullet wounds, George spent many hours admiring Lacy and yearning for her company. Often creating many excuses for her to tend to his wounds, fix his bed, anything he could think of at the time. Lacy was quick to attend to the handsome Captain and gave him more attention than the other poor souls under her care. As soon as George could be sure he wasn't going to die, he proposed to the young Lacy and she happily accepted. George was 34, and his young bride was just on 17 when they were married.

George had been honorably discharged on account of his injury and took his new bride home. George had been a Master builder in Charleston, but after the war he found that he had little in the way of family keeping him there and far fewer friends than he had joined the cause with, he decided to head to Logan County to build a new life with his wife and her family. Being a man of means George purchased 20,000 acres of woodland along the tug river and cleared out a patch for his family.

If it weren't for his wife's deep family connections in the area, George would've been accused of carpet bagging; there were a few neighbours that took a while to warm to George but on account of his nature and quickness to assist those in need or to give fellow landholders sage advice he was fast accepted into the Logan County community as family.

Upon clearing a beautiful piece of land set a little over 100 meters off the edge of the Tug, George proceeded to build his bride a beautiful home – taking great care to include all amenities that a young wife would need. It was more house than many of George's neighbors were accustomed to, and he was branded as a man that had a heart as big as his house; which he did not take as the insult that it may have been intended.

The home was two stories, white clad wood, with a wide veranda that wrapped across the front of the home. There were wide steps leading up to the double front door that George had insisted on painting bright blue. There were many large windows allowing plenty of light into the large dining room, keeping with tradition they had green shutters on each of the windows, and screens to allow the house to cool down in the middle of summer.

To be sure there were much grander homes in the South, but in Logan County, George Thatcher was known for having the big white house on the Tug Fork River and the pretty young wife.

Lacy and George Thatcher were happy for a time in their new home, amongst Lacy's family that included the local Staten's and Hatfield's. Lacy had been a Staten and her sister was married to Ellison Hatfield who had served in the Army with George up until he was injured; Ellison was another reason that George was quick to move to the County, the two had become as close as brothers during his service and Ellison always had spoken so optimistically of the timbering opportunities his older brother had been pursuing in West Virginia.

George had not been disappointed with his change in location, nor for the new family he had found himself surrounded by, even with their ingrained ways and interweaving family trees. When Lacy fell pregnant in early 1866, he couldn't be happier. Lacy and George lived in this bliss, prosperous with family and wealth, unfortunately it was all going to be short lived. Lacy endured a complicated birth, and died a week after having given birth to a little girl, named Adaline.

 **Chapter One: 1876**

It was spring time in West Virginia, and Adaline had spent the morning setting traps, hoping to bring something home to make her Daddy proud. Adaline knew she wasn't to venture past the Tug Fork River or further north than her Uncle Anse's home, but she was free to roam until sunset, and so that is what she did. It was just Adaline and her father at home, along with their portly housekeeper Mrs Smith, who always enjoyed when Adaline brought home something for her to make into a pie or stew.

It was a concern of Adaline's father that he had raised such a tomboy, but he wasn't sure that the hills of West Virginia were suited to the softer sex and he rested easier knowing that she had a good knowledge of hunting, and a keen interest in lumbering and building. Ideally she would marry a man who could provide easily for her, but being learned and headstrong he could not rely on her finding a match locally. It wasn't that George held anything against his late wife's kin, who were his neighbours in Logan County, he just didn't think they would produce heirs with enough ambition to contain the dreams of his little girl; and if he were honest, he was raising her to fulfil this prophecy.

Adaline was doing the rounds of checking the traps she had set the day before, she had the idea that she was going to breed her own rabbits and needed to catch some mates. In the mind of this nine year-old girl she thought it would just be easier if Mrs Smith could walk out to the barn and select herself a rabbit for dinner. In actual fact, old Mrs Smith was hoping for some venison or beef, but indulged the young girl no-end to encourage her industrial nature.

Tall for her age but still light and agile, Addy could move quickly through the woodlands without alerting the animals to her presence. Adaline prided herself on her steady footing and would often practice walking around her home without anyone hearing her footsteps, being an only child with her father mostly working had meant that she had created all sorts of ways of entertaining herself.

She heard a rustling to her left and she stood very still, only turning her head slowly. There was a deer in the clearing and they had adopted a similar frozen stance as they looked sideways at each other, with only 15 feet between them she knew that this was the closest she'd get to a deer in the wild. Looking into the eyes of the deer, Adaline felt a deep connection to the wild creature, as though they were kindred spirits in some way.

It happened so quickly, the deer's chest erupted and sprayed a mist of blood into the clearing and then she heard the crack of the gunshot echo around her, at least that's how she remembered it. Before she could catch herself she let out a small wail, and then instinctively dived to the base of a nearby tree and kept very still.

Her father had warned her to be mindful of hunters, but being that she was still on their land she hadn't feared interruption. Quickly she was trying to think of the best way not to be mistook for another target by the hunters.

"Hello?" she sang out meekly.

She heard heavy footsteps traipsing down the side of the hill to retrieve their kill.

"Who's there?" Bellowed a familiar voice, it was her Uncle Jim. They had a love/hate relationship, Adaline loved to pester Jim - who in fact wasn't her Uncle but was loosely related through the Hatfield's - about any nature of hunting and shooting, and Jim hated it. Or so he said.

"Uncle Jim," Adaline stuck her head out from behind the tree and looked up hill, "it me!"

It was clear in Adaline's voice that she was thrilled to encounter her Uncle Jim out hunting of all places. Jim and his nephew, William, were trudging down the side of the hill; they didn't look overly pleased to see her.

"Well with all that hollering, we can be sure that there won't be anything left to be shot today." William said, disappointed that his target practice was over. William was a good shot and it was well known that he was under the tutelage of his Uncle Jim; Adaline knew it was wrong but she was jealous that all the things she loved doing came so easily to William, and what was worse, an adult dedicated their time to helping him do it better.

"Well perhaps if you were a better shot, you could try shooting something smaller William." She said picking up her cane cage, which had a live rabbit she had pulled from a trap earlier. Adaline knew it didn't really hold true, as at the age of 11, William was already a far better shot than most grown men.

William gave her a wry smile, and walked over to take a look in her cage.

"You been trapping your critters again?" He asked, poking fun at her hobby.

"Yes, except this time I'm going to see if I can breed them." Adaline said in earnest.

William and Jim looked at each other, and the burst into laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Adaline asked, embarrassed at not understanding the joke.

"Addy, there is a saying you know 'breed like rabbits' on account of how quickly they breed." Uncle Jim saw that they had upset her and condescended to restore her feelings, somewhat "So you should be able to breed them no problems, you'll just have to find yourself a mate."

"I know," she replied a little angrier that she expected, "that's what I'm doing."

"Don't your pap ever get sick of eating rabbit?" William asked, not taking his Uncles lead to give the young girl a break.

"No, Mrs Smith makes a great rabbit pie that he loves." Adaline said as a matter-of-fact, "and when he wants to eat venison, I'm sure he'll get me a gun."

Uncle Jim laughed, patting Adaline affectionately on shoulder. "And when he does, I promise I'll teach you how to use it."

William's brow furrowed, but Adaline's face beamed. "You promise?" she looked up at Jim with such big blue eyes that he now understood why George was so quick to indulge his daughters every whim.

"I promise." He confirmed. "Now get along home, you have a walk ahead of you and you gotta be back before it gets dark."

Adaline nodded, giddy with the excitement that her Uncle Jim might actually teach her how to shoot, just like William.

William and Jim continued on to inspect their kill, and hitch it to the poles to get it home.

"You really going to teach her how to shoot Uncle Jim?" William asked as he was binding the rope around the deer's hooves.

"Don't see why not, and it's likely her pap will get her gun too, she's definitely got him wrapped around her pinkie. Why's that?"

"Just don't seem right, her being a girl and always in the mud, trapping and shootin'." William was more annoyed by this than he ought to have been.

"Don't forget son, she's not like your sisters, she ain't got no mumma teaching her the way of things. Besides, you know you've been her favorite since she was a grasshopper and she wants to be just like you."

"No she don't." William blushed and Jim laughed, he loved nothing more than stirring the pot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Christmas 1877**

It was a cold cold Christmas, and Adaline had regretted not putting on her jacket as she went to chop extra wood to keep the fires stoked. It was in the early hours of Christmas morning and preparation for a big family dinner was in full swing between Adaline and Mrs Smith; they had a lot of food to prepare and it was Adaline's job to make sure the stove and fireplaces were ablaze.

Fixing her gloves Adaline began chopping away getting into a steady rhythm, she got to thinking about how long it had been since she had seen most of her cousins. Except Cotton, he loved to come and stay down at their big house and her father would teach him all about different buildings around the world. Uncle Ellison appreciated this kindness, while Cotton was full of heart, he was not all that full of brains.

Cotton and his brothers and sisters where Adaline's only cousins by blood, but it didn't matter when it came to the Hatfield clan; they considered George and Adaline their own.

Adaline had gotten presents for all of her family members that she knew were coming down, it was a big affair this year and it was decided to have the family down at Adaline's home on account of its size, normally most family events happened up at her Uncle Anse's house, as he was the head of their family. It was a strange concept, someone being head of the family, as Anse was not the oldest or the smartest or so Adaline thought; the best her father could explain it to her, Anse was the best leader and every family needs a good leader.

Adaline always thought her Uncle Wal was more suited to be the head of the family, he was a judge and looked formidable when he was adjudicating legal matters. When there was no court in session, he was happy to let Adaline hold her own mock court hearings. He would've rather her be playing 'tea' with dolls, but that ship had long since sailed.

As she continued to chop the wood, it had started to sleet snow gently, she was doing a mental checklist to make sure there was a gift under the tree for each member of the family; it was no secret that Adaline's father was not short a quid, nor was her Uncle Anse, but Adaline felt it was important to give those members of the family something special who may not have been so blessed with possessions. Something thoughtful, but practical, there was little use for trinkets in the hills of Logan County.

It had been a long process for Adaline, and in turn for her father and Mrs Smith, as Adaline painstakingly placed orders at the general store for items that she thought would be perfect for her loved ones. George considered that this may be spoiling his daughter too much, but then thought that nothing she was ordering was for herself but for her cousins or kin, some who had very little, and that inspired a sense of pride in him. He also considered this when selecting his own gift for her, she had never wanted for much except freedom and books; though he had remembered the story she had told him of seeing her Uncle Jim and how excited she had been to hear that he would teach her to shoot if she ever got a gun.

George was not so naïve to think that this was not a hint from his lovely daughter and had thought better of it at the time. Since then he had felt a sickness growing in his lungs; so much so, that all he could think of was that he may not be here much longer to protect her and she was far too young to be married off. So George did what everyone expected him to do anyway, and had bought his daughter the finest rifle he could find; not so much on account of his need for the best for his daughter, but on account of her being much lighter than most of the men that the rifles had been intended for. He wanted to find the perfect instrument to give her best aim and smallest amount of kick.

So while Adaline was wrapping dozens of thoughtfully chosen gifts for her family, George and Mrs Smith were doing their best to keep Adaline's present out of her curious hands. George would happily admit to Mrs Smith that he was terribly excited to see the look on his daughters face on Christmas Day.

George had made a visit with Jim Vance also, a man that he believed to have a violent belligerence about him that he would rather his daughter not be exposed to, but had also exhibited an immense amount of patience and skill as a teacher to young William Hatfield. He would not have his daughter owning a shotgun without the skills to use it, and he knew that he would run short on time to be the one to teach her. George had explained the situation to Jim, and Jim had agreed to not let Adaline do harm to herself in her industrial pursuits. Both acknowledging that this alone would be a feat.

While George was setting a meeting with Jim, he thought it would be prudent to have one with Ellison, Anse and their older brother Judge Wal Hatfield to draw his Will and intentions for his estate and its management for his daughter, who was not yet 12 years of age. Ellison would become Adaline's guardian and see to the rest of her upbringing, his estate would be managed by Anse Hatfield who had his own holdings and was a keen businessman, to ensure it provided for his daughter and whomever she felt it needed to.

Most of the Hatfield clan weren't particularly devoted to church, but George had seen to it that he and Adaline attended the Tug Fork Church every Sunday and Christmas Eve. George never had admitted that he found the reverends services tedious, and that the real reason was that he got to see his little girl dressed in a pretty outfit once a week and have people in the congregation admire her sweet manners and beauty; he knew that it was decidedly unchristian but was of the opinion that he and God would be having a much more serious conversation at the pearly gates, and wouldn't be on the subject of the pride he took in his daughter.

The rest of the congregation weren't to know that the other six days a week Adaline wore pants and mostly was covered in dirt, with her hair unruly and bloody game flung across her shoulder. No, he allowed himself this. He also liked the opportunity for Adaline to form friendships in the community without the overshadowing of the Hatfield name and the limitations that brought them around these parts. While George tried to stay out of Anse Hatfield's and Ran'l McCoys quarrels, they had grown steadily more serious over the years and while George was always civil, he made no bones that he was of the Hatfield clan. Duty to his late wife and his friendship with Ellison asked at least that of him. It concerned him that Adaline would often be found with Calvin McCoy after mass to swap books and discuss who their heroes were that week.

Not that George had anything against the lad himself, but he had found his father to be a stubborn self-righteous sort of man who hated the Hatfield's vehemently on account of it being rumoured that Jim Vance killed his Union soldier brother after the war. George understood the impulse, having lost a brother himself in the war, but he only had to think of all the other Union soldiers and their brothers he had killed during the war to find that he could not cast judgement one way or 'tother. And after all, his daughter was Hatfield kin and he did not like the way Ran'l looked at her when she was talking to his son.

George had taken his daughter and Mrs Smith along to Christmas Eve mass the night before, and it did not surprise him to see Adaline give Calvin a beautifully wrapped Christmas gift. It did surprise him to see Calvin stop them before pulling their wagon away home to return the gift on account of his father not approving; the hurt was clear on Adaline's face as the message she received was that Calvin's father didn't approve of her, Adaline Thatcher. But as if in need to give her father something else to be proud of, she simply took the card from the gift, turned to Calvin and instructed him to give it to the Wollesley children as it was simply chocolate to mark the festive season. The Wollesley's were children of a poor widow, and this may have been the first time they had received such a beautifully presented gift.

Adaline had been quite on the ride home, which was long and rather nerve racking in the dark, Mrs Smith however managed to coax her from her shell with talk of the preparation that would need to be done for tomorrow. Adaline was so excited she had barely slept, but that may have been on account of Mrs Smith pinning her curls so tightly to preserve her hair for the next day, as they would not have time to re-do it in the morning.

Adaline had left her hair pins in as she hurried to help Mrs Smith in the morning, and must have looked at treat to anyone seeing her collecting firewood. Making sure there was a neat stack of wood next to the two great hearths in the home, and a smaller more precisely chopped bucket of kindling for the boiler, Adaline could move onto her next job.

Mrs Smith had been to town on errands during the week and had been instructed by George to find his daughter an outfit for Christmas Day. Mrs Smith, who was used to Mr Thatcher indulging his daughter, actually loved this tradition. This one outfit usually served Adaline for church for the rest of the year, so rarely did she wear a skirt, one would last her 52 sermons. Though in the last year, Adaline had gone through a rather large growth spurt, leaving her lanky but filling out her hips and bust. So she had to take Adaline with her this year to get her fitted properly for a corset and blouses.

Adaline stood looking at the spread of garments laid out for her on her bed, 'when did getting clothed become so much work?' She thought. She had left her muddy boots at the back door under fear of Mrs Smith catching her traipsing mud through the freshly mopped home, but still had her slacks that she peeled off gently placing them straight into her clothing hamper. Mrs Smith had clearly cleaned her room, which was made feminine by the décor only, and laid what she wanted Adaline to wear for the day on her bed. Carefully Adaline soaked a face cloth and cleaned any remnants of the mornings work from her face and body.

Looking into the mirror she thought she hardly recognised the girl staring back at her, Mrs Smith normally did her hair, so Adaline had very little need to look in the mirror. She was thinner in the face, she thought, something anyway… her attention turned back to the task of getting dressed. First she put on her bloomers, her spencer, and then her petticoat. Slowly she buttoned up her corset, which was a task in itself. Eventually she had to race to the kitchen to get some assistance from Mrs Smith, the corset was once again tight on her bust, but after being pushed into it by Mrs Smith's big meaty hands it was finally done up. Racing back to her bedroom before her father saw her, Adaline continued with putting on her blouse and then skirt.

Reaching under her bed, Adaline pulled out the new boots that were meant to compliment her pale blue outfit, they were lovely but suddenly all of the finery was making her feel self-conscious. She thought of the appraising eyes of her family, she knew she was spoiled, but it had always made her uncomfortable around her much more modest relatives. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she finished lacing the cream leather boots and stood to look at herself in the mirror. Now, she definitely did not recognise herself. Her new outfit was that of woman's, not of a young girls, as was her body. Adaline could appreciate the beauty of the outfit, and the money it cost to purchase it, but the whole vision left her feeling uneasy.

Walking out into the kitchen to where Mrs Smith continued to prepare the meal for the day, and where her father was now sitting pouring whiskey into decanters, she was nervous. Not that she thought they would be disappointed in how she looked, but rather that the disappointment would come later when she changed back into her normal clothing.

"Oh Adaline, you look beautiful!" Mrs Smith put her hand to her mouth, while her father just sat there and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Pappy! Don't cry! It's just a dress, you manage to get me into one every Sunday, you know!" Adaline joked to break the moment and went and gave her father a hug. "And we're going to need to bring in a few more bottles of whiskey by the time the others are here! Lord knows, Uncle Jim would be able to finish that lot off by himself!" The three of them laughed, and then George went and got three more bottles from the pantry.

Mrs Smith handed Adaline an apron and pushed a bowl of carrots toward her.

"Chop chop young lady, the rest of your tribe will be here before you know it." Mrs Smith said, with slight dread in her voice.

Adaline finished chopping all the vegetables and then set the long dining room table, she also set the drawing room table for the smaller children to sit at, lord knows there were that many of them. Everything looked magical, all the good crockery was out, most of which had been heirlooms of her fathers that he had brought from Charleston, the same for the beautiful furniture and finishing's. It just occurred to her that this house was so much different to all other in the areas, except for old Aunty Betties, Calvin's aunt who had so many lace doilies about the place and fine china. They had been there once when Calvin was trying to find his family bible to look at the McCoy family tree, they never did find it but it had been great visiting with hi s Aunt nonetheless.

Her thought drifted to Calvin again, and his behaviour from last night and she could feel her brow furrow. And then there were the sounds of horses outside, and the high pitched voices of children.

Adaline opened the front door and went out on the porch to greet her family. Ellison and Sarah had arrived with their children, Cotton came running up to the porch and gave Adaline a big hug.

"Merry Christmas! Cotton, Pap is waiting for you to help bring some more chairs in." Adaline, gave Cotton a job to make him feel special when the others got here.

"Okey dokey Addy!" He raced inside with so much enthusiasm.

Uncle Ellison walked up the stairs and gave Adaline a big hug, she didn't know if it was the dress, but he looked at her in a way that was different. Suddenly she was very conscious of her appearance again.

"You look lovely Addy, so grown up!" He exclaimed.

Sarah was carrying a great basket and Adaline reached out to help her inside.

"You do look lovely Addy, you need to learn how to take a compliment. Just simply say 'Thank you'." Sarah offered some motherly advice, she always did have a knack at knowing what Adaline was thinking.

"Thanks Aunt Sarah. My corset is too tight though and I'm afraid it's going to burst open at any moment!" Adaline whispered under her breath, and they both burst into laughter at the thought.

Tommy and Elliott walked in through the back door having secured the horses in the stable and had Floyd with them; Mrs Smith was quick to make sure they had wiped their feet before coming into the kitchen. It was going to be a long day for Mrs Smith, as she slowly watched her clean house being undone!

Polly and Imogen came through the front door bearing gifts that they put under the tree, their eyes darting to all the gifts that were already under there and looking at eachother excitedly. Uncle Jim had arrived in the interim, with his hound in tow, Mr Howls was the only dog that was allowed inside the house and who immediately curled up by the fire in the drawing room where Uncle Jim was pouring himself a whiskey from the bar.

Adaline stuck her head into the drawing room briefly as she went to open the door again.

"Hi Uncle Jim!" she said on the run, she wasn't looking forward to his normal jibing about seeing her in a dress that came each year.

Levicy and Anse had arrived with Johnse and William riding behind them, the four little ones where in the wagon with Robert E., the boys tied their horses to the front posts while Anse took the wagon around the back to the stables.

Johnse bounded up the stairs and lifted Adaline up and twirled her in a circle.

"Well hello little lady, did someone get another new outfit for Christmas?" Johnse asked, appraising her outfit. "What do you reckon Will?"

William was walking up the front steps, looking as Johnse kept spinning Adaline around.

"Yeh, you look a lot better than you normally do Addy." He laughed at his own joke, and Johnse slapped him upside the head as they walked inside.

William looked at Adaline and noticed the hurt look on her face, he was used to seeing it as he regularly poked fun at her, but this time he didn't find it as amusing.

Adaline stayed back on the porch, waiting the next arrival, and trying to brush off how annoyed William had made her. She could see Elias coming down the road, with Levicy's sister Lizzy with their sons Penn and little Henry. The house was quickly filling up, when normally there were so few occupants. Adaline was still waiting on Uncle Wal and friend of the families, French Ellis to arrive.

William walked back out on the porch and put his hand on Adaline's shoulder.

"Why are you standing out in the cold?" he asked Adaline.

"Every time I've walked in I've had to come back out, so I thought I'd just wait for French and Uncle Wal."

"Fair enough," William said struggling for something else to say, he turned to go back inside.

French and Uncle Wal still weren't there 10 minutes later, and Adaline was starting to feel the chill creeping through her layers.

"You can tell that you're not used to wearing dresses." Williams's voice came from behind and it gave her such a fright she jumped, clearly the effect William was after, as she heard him chuckling behind her. Adaline turned and hit William gently in the chest, trying not to show him how much he was annoying her that day. William rarely saw Adaline in anything other than a shirt and slacks, as it was a rare occasion that he was in church.

"Why do you say that?" Adaline asked, while it was true, she didn't want to look awkward.

"You're standing up so straight, you look uncomfortable." Looking at to really appraise her appearance. "You just don't look like yourself", he said shrugging.

Adaline looked at him, she could tell that he wasn't trying to be mean. "I am really uncomfortable." She laughed awkwardly, "I've never worn a corset before and it's choking the life out of me!"

William chuckled at her expression, and he grabbed both of his hands and squeezed her around the waist. "You're not kidding! That thing is tight, you can't really tell with your blouse over the top. What's the point of it?"

Adaline blushed at his hands on her waist and didn't have the nerve to tell him that women wore corsets to hold their busts in place and improve their figures, "I don't know, Mrs Smith made me wear it."

Uncle Wal and French came into view, which saved her continuing a conversation she wasn't quite comfortable having with William, she hadn't expect him to see her as a women as they had been friends since the day she was born after all, but she was a little insulted that he didn't see the need for her to wear a corset.

"Hello there Miss Adaline," Wal reached down giving Adaline a kiss on the cheek, "young William" he nodded in his direction, "can see you don't miss a beat." French laughed, but neither Adaline nor William had understood what he'd meant.

"Are we the last here?" French asked handing Adaline a pineapple, Adaline didn't know quite what to do with the strange looking thing, and French continued to laugh.

"Yes French, um, what is this?" she asked looking confused.

"Go and ask your Mrs Smith, she'll be so pleased."

They all walked in and the table was practically full already, the women were fussing in the kitchen and there seemed to be a hundred children sitting between the dining table and the Christmas tree. Adaline looked at her father, and he seemed to be beaming with happiness to have so many people in his home.

Adaline walked down and put her hand on his shoulder, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Houses, this one in particular, are built to be full of people who love each other."

"I know Daddy." Adaline said kissing her father's head.

After dinner had been finished, all the children sat as Robert E. was elected to hand the presents from the tree to everyone. Adaline was delighted to see that her gifts were appreciated, with Aunty Sarah loving the cast iron waffle maker that she had been telling Levicy about in ear shot of Adaline a few months earlier. Uncle Jim was thrilled at the new bright collar that had been put under the tree for Mr Howls to replace his old one.

She was nervous to see if William liked his gift, not many of her cousins could read as no real concern had been given to their schooling, George of course made it a priority that his daughter could read and write from a young age. Adaline had been teaching William to read here and there over the years, it surprised Adaline how much he had enjoyed it, and she loved teaching him as it was the one thing that she was better at than him. Adaline had taken great care in selecting some books for William for Christmas, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Roughing It, both by Mark Twain.

It came time when Adaline was handed a long thin box, which was heavier than it looked, she could hardly contain her excitement as she opened the small latch. Inside was the most beautiful rifle she had ever seen, it was more delicate than others, but immediately she knew it suited her perfectly. So engrossed in her gift, when she eventually looked up at her father his eyes were welled with tears again, she jumped up and gave him a big hug to distract him from his own moment. Her father already received friendly jibes for being so sentimental from Anse and Jim, but as she looked around at her uncles' faces they weren't filled with mirth but looks of concern, their expressions would stay in Adaline's mind for years to come.

Two weeks after Christmas Day, George had taken a turn for the worse, Adaline had nursed her father, refusing to leave his side for days on end. Anse reflected to Ellison that it would be for the best if George's illness wasn't to be dragged out, it broke his heart a little to see the young girl doting on her father with hope of his recovery.

Two weeks later, George passed away; and Mrs Smith's concern turned to Adaline who seemed to have the light in her snuffed out. It was the beginning of a darker time for Adaline and the family, but none of them had known what lay ahead of them on that Christmas Day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: 1878**

Christmas Day was a happy memory that Adaline thought of often in the months after the death of her beloved father, George. The look on his face when he saw her in the light blue outfit that he had bought her for Christmas day, and again when he was so happy to hand her his gift. The shiny new rifle still sat in its case, unused, Adaline at odds with which daughter her father would want her to be more. The pretty one in the dress, or the holding a rifle covered in mud.

Ellison and William had stopped into visit Adaline and Mrs Smith on their way home from the families timber operation, Ellison was now Adaline's legal guardian and had decided that her continuing to live in her home with Mrs Smith was best for the girl. Mrs Smith had practically raised her, and gave Ellison no doubt of the arrangement. William leaped up the stairs and knocked on the front door, knowing full well that Addy would've heard the horses 50 yards out from the house. But it was Mrs Smith that opened the door.

"Good evening William, Ellison." She nodded behind William, toward Ellison walking up the path. "Come on in, looking for Addy are you?"

William nodded "Yes ma'am."

"Out chopping wood up the back." Mrs Smith nodded toward the back door. "Ellison, if I could have a word?"

William, on his long legs, strode through the house and out the back door in search of Adaline.

"Addy," he called out so as not to sneak up on her with an axe in hand, "Addy."

Adaline turned around and lay the axe in to the stump next to her.

"William, what's going on?" Adaline asked concerned.

It wasn't often that they had visitors from the men of the family, she had gone from being surrounded by men to only the women folk coming to check in on her and Mrs Smith fussing over her, bless her. Having William show up signalled to her that there was something awry.

"Nothin'. Just finished up for the day, and thought we'd come for a visit." William reached where Addy was standing, "Thought you might wanna come out with us tomorrow, Uncle Jim and I are going shootin' and it's about time you tried out your new shotty."

"Oh", Adaline hadn't thought about when she was going to use her father's last gift to her, if she were honest she wouldn't know where to start.

"OK, did you want me to meet you up at your place?"

"Yep, first thing in the morning. I'm guessing we'll need to show you how to the load the damn thing?" He said patting her on the back.

At his touch, she burst into tears, she couldn't explain it; she was so embarrassed turning away from William so he wouldn't see. William wasn't sure what to do, so he simply put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, he could feel her shaking in his arms, all he knew to do was just to stay there until she stopped. Eventually he could feel her breathing slow and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from; I just hadn't thought about the gun since Daddy, I guess." She wiped her face on her sleeve.

"Don't mind none Addy, do you still wanna come?" William wanted her to go, but couldn't imagine Uncle Jims reaction if she started crying while she was trying to load her gun.

Addy nodded, "Don't worry, I would be too scared to cry in front of Uncle Jim." She laughed, and William wondered if maybe they had spent too much time together, that now she could read his thoughts.

Inside, Mrs Smith was having words to Ellison about some unwanted attention Addy had attracted from the new deputy and the young wheat merchant, when they were in town last.

"I don't blame them mind," Mrs Smith continued, "She had poured herself into those slacks of hers and her shirt is probably getting a little too tight. What I mean is, I don't blame 'em for looking – I don't think they knew she was only 12, she being so tall and all."

"And all." Ellison raised his eyebrows, he knew that his niece had filled out into a nice looking young woman, and he also knew she was still inclined to dress like a tomboy on account of the fact that she did all the chores that the men in the family would normally do. "I'll get her Aunt Levicy to have words with her tomorrow, Will is getting her to go shooting. I think it'll be good for her."

Mrs Smith looked exasperated, she wanted Adaline to learn how to be a lady, not learn how to shoot.

"What would be good for her Ellison, is that she started dressing and acting like a young lady – and then perhaps she would be able to attract a husband to do these things for her." Mrs Smith had long held fears that Adaline was going to be allowed to go too far her own way, until she wasn't a desirable match for any man.

"She's 12 years old, I don't think we need to be marrying her off just yet Mrs Smith." Ellison said this sternly, not that he couldn't see where the old lady was coming from.

"Be that as it may, she looks a lot older than 12, and men don't know what to make of her when they see her. Its fine most of the time as she's related to the lot of you, but you should see the looks in town." Mrs Smith flourished her sentence with a roll of the eyes and shaking her head. "And don't forget, she's a 12 year old with 20,000 acres, just you mind her company."

Ellison had concerns when hearing this out aloud, the thought that some man could put designs on his niece for her land was a real concern, not only because of it speaking to his character but because Adaline's land helped support more of the family than just herself; this was how her and her late father had wanted it and Adaline wanted for nothing at any rate. Ellison shrugged off the thought and looked to see how William was getting on with Addy, feeling reassured at what he saw.

"Well let's face it, the only boy she sees is William, so I don't think we need to live in fear of her being swept off her feet by some carpet bagger just yet." Ellison laughed as he looked out the kitchen window to see William and Adaline in a lasting embrace. "In fact we may need to keep an eye on that also." He nodded toward the window.

"Dear Lord, as though I needed another thing to mind with that child!"

Adaline struck out early the next morning up to her Uncle Anse's house, she had packed her new rifle and a freshly baked rabbit pie for Levicy. Mrs Smith had let her dress herself so that when Levicy laid eyes on her, she would see the full effect of Adaline's curves in clothes not made for them.

Ellison had gotten to Anse's earlier as they were off to inspect a patch of land up near the Tug River Valley. Ellison had mentioned to Levicy that she have words to Adaline if she saw fit, Levicy was a woman that was very much her own and you needed to approach her that way. She hadn't seemed too concerned about Adaline attracting unwanted attention and put much of the fuss on Mrs Smith getting dotty in her old age.

She saw Adaline approach up the hill toward their house from a distance, the only clue that it was a woman on the horse and not a slight man was the long bright scarf that trailed behind her in the breeze. If anything she thought Adaline was a poor influence on her own daughters, there was no way she would be letting them roam so freely, let alone go hunting with the men. Levicy hadn't always had time for George's more free-thinking ways, but she did respect his generosity and love of family nonetheless. Adaline, in her mind, was just the by-product of too much freedom and too much spoiling.

Adaline knocked gently on the door before coming in, she had spent so much time in her cousin's home that she didn't need to wait to be invited in.

"Hi Aunt 'Vicy", she said, "Mrs Smith has been doin' some more baking."

Adaline handed her Aunt the rabbit pie, "Thank you dear." Levicy turned and looked at the pie, yet another rabbit pie, she was actually looking forward to Adaline being able to catch more game than rabbits and chickens.

"Get those cups off the shelf dear and I'll make some tea before y'all set out." Levicy asked Adaline.

Adaline had removed her jacket and hung it by the front door, reaching up to the shelf provided Levicy a full view of young Adaline's outfit. As much as she didn't want to agree with Mrs Smith, as she had more than enough children of her own to be worrying about, Adaline's attire was leaving very little to the imagination. As she looked up she saw William standing near the bottom of the stairs, taking in the exact same view that Levicy had been appraising; William however seemed to be enjoying it more than Levicy.

Jim walked in at that moment, pulling both Levicy and Williams gaze from Adaline.

"Hi Uncle Jim," Adaline sung as she set the cups down on the table and Levicy brought over the pot of tea.

"Well hello there Addy," he said looking her up and down, "I see that you're ready for some tracking." Nodding toward her boots.

"I sure am!" Adaline was making an effort to sound upbeat, she didn't want to give William cause to worry about any more emotional moments.

Adaline sat down next to her Uncle Ellison, as Anse came walking down the stairs.

"Well I see that we have a full house." He looked toward the kitchen table. "Are you ready to pay attention to your Uncle Jim, Addy?" Anse looked concerned, he held some of the same reservations as his wife.

"Yes, Sir." Adaline replied in earnest, she prided herself on being a good student, and learning to shoot was going to be no different.

Ellison elbowed her gently in the side, "You'll do just fine, I'm sure you'll get the knack of it in no time."

"Mmm sure you will, we'll go through the basics up the back here. And then we'll head out to the woods and see if we can spot ourselves some deer. The biggest challenge you're going to have to is keeping it quiet" he motioned toward locking his lips, "Don't wanna be scaring any potential dinner off now."

The three of them, William, Jim and Addy, set out shortly after up behind the barn where William had set up his own target practice. It was clear from the debris that he spent a lot of time practicing and always hit his target, this made Adaline a little nervous that she was going to embarrass herself in front of William and Jim.

Jim went through the basic gun safety and loading and unloading the rifle.

"Now, I want you to just have a look at how William has set himself to aim at the target; now copy him."

Adaline looked at William holding a steady stance as though he was about to shoot, she caught his eye and smiled, while he tried not to laugh. Walking and standing behind William, she mimicked his stance with her body and rifle.

"Now I want you to line the dot of the target up with the site on your rifle," Jim came behind her and adjusted her shoulders slightly, and pulling the rifle butt back into her arm pit more, "You're going to mind the kick and try and position so it don't blow your shoulder out."

Adaline saw the small metal site along the barrel of her rifle and lined the tip of it with the centre of the circle on the target in front of her, trying not to close one of her eyes.

"OK," Jim continued happy with how she had squared herself up, "now when I say I want you to just gently squeeze the trigger, don't jerk it, definitely want it to be smooth now, and then you're going to get a bit of kick when it goes off. Go on now, just take your time, when you're ready… squeeze the trigger."

Adaline took a breath in and started to squeeze the trigger, it required more force than she thought but she hardened her grip and as smoothly as she could manage, pulled the trigger back. The gun cracked and pushed back into her shoulder, and she steadied herself. Taking a moment, she looked toward the target. There was a bullet hole on the edge of the circle in the middle of the target.

She laughed, and Jim and William did too.

"Bit more practice and you'll be hitting the nail on the head in no time!" William said patting her on the shoulder, "You're a natural."

William was happy that she was naturally a good shot, there was still room for improvement mind, but this way she wouldn't slow them down too much when they got to the woods. He consoled himself that it would take her a long time and practice to get as good as him from a distance, he didn't want to be outdone by a girl after all.

They went into the woods in search of deer, for hours they wandered without spotting so much as a squirrel, Adaline reflected on how it was actually quite difficult to keep her chatter to a minimum with Jim and William as her company. Calmly, William put his hand on Adaline's shoulder and nodded to Jim; he had spotted a pack of wild deer taking a spell in the clearing near one of the small creeks that ran off the Tug. Adaline was no judge of distance, but she had to have guessed that they would be at least 200 yards away.

Very quietly, they made their way a little closer until William stopped at a good vantage point, Adaline mimicked him as he knelt down to steady himself.

"Now, you aim for one on the left and I'll aim for one on the right." He whispered very close to her ear, Adaline was nervous, "you want to be aiming for their head or chest, chest might be best to start. Just follow my lead, and on the count of three, squeeze that trigger."

Adaline steadied herself and copied William to a tee, as Jim looked on at his two protégé's, he thought it may be the case that Adaline would be Williams protégé with the care he was giving to her tutelage. He knew that Adaline had taught William to read, and now he saw it that William was taking back the role of tutor. He was proud of the boy.

Adaline chose her mark without too much thought, her father always had taught her not deliberate over the source of food, just make it quick and necessary. With the size of their clan, meat was always welcomed into the kitchens.

"…three." William said gently, and Adaline squeezed her trigger. The sound of two gun shots ringing simultaneously bounced around them, as the pack bolted away into the cover. There was one deer lying on the right of the clearing and one bewildered deer staggering with blood coming from its gut. William quickly reloaded and put the deer down with a bullet through the head, he did it so quickly, with such precision that Adaline gave up on ever being as good a shot as him.

"Thank you." She said to William, with a pained expression.

"You did real good Addy, it takes practice, a lot of practice to get it tight over this distance. Johnse would've been lucky to hit a house from that distance." William was trying to reassure her, knowing she would be self-conscious of not putting the deer down clean.

Adaline nodded, "I don't like to see animals sufferin', so I had best get some practice in on some less living targets, you think?" She looked at William.

"I don't know, we can if you want, but it's always going to be different in the moment with a living thing, surrounded by nature. You ain't got nothing to be ashamed of." He nodded at her.

The three walked back to where they had tethered the horses and set about securing their game, they would take them back to Anse where he would butcher and salt them properly before sending Adaline off to deliver the parcels across the county, including to her own Mrs Smith, the next day.

Arriving back at Anse's farm, the work men, mostly their kin and neighbours where coming down from the mountain.

"Wooooo-eee!" French hollered, "I see the big day out paid dividends." He rode down to inspect the deer secured to the back of Adaline's horse. "Two bullet holes hey?"

French laughed and nodded at William, "At least you slowed it down darlin'." He said patting her on the back.

Uncle Jim cleared his throat, he had been pretty quiet most of the day. "That was from over 200 yards Frenchie, you'd be luck to hit it at 50."

"Well I'll be Addy." French said, changing his tone. "You might out-do Will yet."

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as Will, French. He does it so easy, and quick…"Adaline trailed off in thought shaking her head in disbelief, and French raised his eyebrows playfully at William.

"Shut up French." Williams reply to the whole exchange.

Adaline continued on up to the barn after William, French followed and tethered Adaline's horse as she hoped off. William and French took the deer from the back of the horses and hung them up for Anse to work on.

Walking their horses back to the house, Adaline was happy that she had gone out and made a start, she was already picturing the practice range she was going to set up at her home.

Levicy was standing on the porch, as they got back down to the house.

"Uncle Jim said you did good today Addy, Mrs Smith will be happy for the venison I'm sure." Levicy said, high praise from a woman who gave her encouragement sparingly in Adaline's case.

Adaline laughed, her overuse of rabbit in cooking was clearly a running joke. "I'm sure she will be Aunty 'vicy."

"Now, I'll be picking you up on the way into town tomorrow in the wagon, so you check in with Mrs Smith tonight any supplies she may need picking up."

"OK, I'll make sure I'm ready for you early." Adaline said, it was rare that Aunty Levicy included her in her plans, she knew that she didn't really approve of her in general, but Adaline didn't let that trouble her too much.

"Good girl, now you head on home before it gets dark." Levicy said with a nod toward Adaline's home.

Adaline mounted her horse and turned back toward the porch, "Thanks for today Uncle Jim and Will, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome honey." Uncle Jim said affectionately, he was getting a new appreciation for the young girl, and had been more than impressed in the discipline she had shown across the long day.

William just nodded, which wasn't so unusual for him.

As Adaline was well down the road, Uncle Jim turned to Levicy, he was as suspicious as Adaline about the trip to town.

"What have you got brewing my dear?" Jim looked wryly at Levicy.

"None of your concern Jim", Levicy looked in the Williams direction, "it's time Addy had some more appropriate attire."

Jim laughed, "Yes, well, no doubt she's filling out her drawers nicely." Levicy hit him sharply with her tea towel, "But the solution ain't going to be all petticoats and skirts for that one."

"No, Sarah has suggested we get her a riding habit. More appropriate for a young lady, even if she likes to act like a boy." Levicy said frowning. "Lord knows to what expense."

"Well, no matter, I'm sure she can afford it." Jim would've just put her in bigger britches himself, and he knew that Adaline had no want for expense on clothing being incurred on her part.

Levicy came by with the wagon early in the morning, and Adaline was ready and waiting for her. Getting up early so as to do her chores and work out what supplies they needed; not to mention, washing up and doing her hair and getting dressed properly for town so as not to embarrass her aunt.

Climbing up into the wagon, she put her list of items they needed in her purse.

"You look nice Adaline, I don't know why you have such an aversion to dressing like a girl." Levicy said shaking her head. "You know, boys prefer girls that are feminine."

Adaline was interested in this conversation, all Mrs Smith told her about men was that she needed to marry one in a hurry.

"Do they?" Adaline asked in earnest, "I don't know many boys."

"Well you would know these things if you spent more time with your females cousins, rather than traipsing around in the woods with your Uncle Jim."

"Is that what they talk about?" Adaline, was once again enlightened, she hadn't heard any such conversations of interest happening amongst her female relatives, it was mostly on cooking or linen, when she had been inclined to listen.

"Yes dear, that's why it's important to have female friends, otherwise you'll never learn any of this. Imagine Mrs Smith if you don't get a husband immediately." Levicy was joking now and turned and smiled at Adaline, who giggled, as the wagon lunged forward back to the road.

Adaline took some time to consider this, she had nothing against any of the girls that she knew, but they just didn't seem to like the same things. While she was deep into her daddy's books on building and perfecting furniture building in their barn, other young girls were learning cross stitch and baking skills. Adaline had no judgement on how other young ladies spent their time and efforts, and often found herself wishing that she was more that way inclined.

In actual fact there weren't too many girls around her age that weren't of the McCoy clan, there was Victoria Hatfield who was four years older than her, and Levicy's eldest daughter Nancy, who was three years her junior. There was her cousin Emma, who always seemed pleased to see her, and they were the same age. Adaline made a mental note to call on Emma and her Aunt Martha and see if there was anything in Levicy's suggestion.

In her blue outfit from Christmas, Adaline looked every bit the young lady walking next to her aunt. Levicy had secured the wagon outside of the Dry Goods & Clothing Store, and the two women walked inside, Adaline pulling out her list and approaching the counter.

There was a young man behind the counter that she hadn't seen before, he was nice looking with a thick moustache that he had kept neatly trimmed.

"Welcome Mrs Hatfield", Mr Thompson, the store owner approached Levicy, "may I introduce to you my new protégé, who will be taking over the store when my wife and I move up to Charleston."

Levicy took Mr Thompson's lead and walked to the counter to meet the young man who stepped out to shake her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Hatfield, I am Joseph Grant, and Mr Thompson is kindly training me as a merchant before I purchase his fine business here." Mr Grant was very polite and well spoken, Adaline was trying to guess how old he was.

"Likewise Mr Grant, may I introduce to you my niece, Miss Adaline Thatcher." Adaline held out her hand for Mr Grant to shake.

"Pleased to make you acquaintance Mr Grant."

"I'm sure Mr Thompson would inform you, but Adaline has the authority to use the Hatfield family account, which her Uncle Anderson Hatfield clears quarterly."

Mr Grant gave a nod to Adaline, "That's good information to have Mrs Hatfield, I am from Georgia and am still coming up to speed with the local knowledge."

"Is there something we can help you with today Mrs Hatfield?" Mr Thompson turned back to the business at hand.

"Yes, of course, Adaline has a list of supplies she and Mrs Smith needs, and we will need to see your range of riding habits, or what is available to order in." Levicy had no problems getting straight to the point. "I will also need some more parchment and ink for William, and Anderson is in need of some new braces and waistcoat."

"Are you purchasing a riding habit Aunt 'Vicy?" Adaline asked.

"No dear, you are. Along with some more blouses, and some britches that actually fit you."

Mr Grant laughed, "Let me show you to what we have available and we can start from there." Treading carefully, sensing that the young woman may have been ambushed into making additions to her wardrobe, looking at her, he imagined that she would have a cupboard full of fine things.

Mr Thompson was not under the same illusion as the young Mr Grant, and he filled him on her tomboy predilections for her attire. Noting to Mr Grant that this was the most refined he had ever seen the young woman, and not to be surprised if there is some resistance to more feminine styles.

Adaline was happily looking through draws of gloves and scarves when Mr Grant approached her with a catalogue.

"We don't have any riding habits in stock currently Miss Thatcher, but if we take your measurements and you select the material you like, we can get one in for you within the month." Mr Grant offered a catalogue to Adaline which she took.

"Thank you Mr Grant," Adaline looked at the first few pages of the catalogue, interested to know what a riding habit actually looked like. The top was basically a smart jacket with any fashionable outfit, with a draped piece that concealed slacks underneath. "These are interesting to say the least."

"Adaline." Levicy said in a warning tone from the other corner of the store.

"Mr Grant, is this one available, perhaps just in a navy or black?" Adaline corrected herself, and pointed to the simplest of the designs, which still looked smarter than most outfits she had ever seen.

"It certainly does." Mr Grant said smiling.

"Would you say from your knowledge of such things that this is something that I would wear hunting or to chop wood, say?" Adaline's enquiry was genuine, as the outfit seemed too smart for such endeavours and still not overly practical.

Mr Grant laughed, "Are those things that you do often Miss Thatcher?" Not heeding his mentor's advice.

"Yes, daily, Mr Grant." Adaline still just being matter-of-fact, "I'm concerned that this outfit may be more than these endeavours require."

Levicy, hearing the exchange and knowing Mr Grant was only going to get himself into trouble with Adaline, came to his rescue. Taking the catalogue from Mr Grant, she browsed through, flipping until there were clear images of the slacks for the outfit.

"Mr Grant, we will take one of the riding habits Adaline selected in the black, and three pairs of the slacks also in the black and three of these blouses." Once again without any fuss. "Adaline, you will wear these more feminine slacks doing your chores, and you're to take care with them mind, and you will get two black shirts for such tasks also. Let's save Mrs Smith on the scrubbing."

"Yes Aunt 'Vicy." Adaline said without argument, "So where would I wear the jacket?"

Levicy looked to the heavens, "When you're going to and from your chores and when you're in company, especially when you're in town. Though, I would instruct you to wear what you have on now for town and church, still. These items are not to replace your skirts, they are to replace the rags that you have currently been wearing each day."

Mr Grant was highly amused by this exchange, though his face remained neutral.

"Shall I take your measurements Miss Thatcher?" is all that he offered.

Adaline nodded and followed Mr Grant to the back of the store where he pulled a curtain across and took a measuring tape from his waistcoat pocket. He moved Adaline's limbs about and was very careful to not touch her improperly; Levicy made sure of this stepping behind the curtain.

"Good, now give Mr Grant your list so he can fetch the rest." Levicy instructed.

Adaline took the parchment from her purse again and handed it to Mr Grant, "Thank you."

Adaline continued to peruse the rest of the store, making note to see if there were any new books available. Picking up a new book called 'Anna Karenina', she turned to ask her Aunt if she could perhaps purchase this also. Adaline new that she was already getting more new clothing than most girls got in five years, but she would trade them all for a good book.

"Do you like reading Miss Thatcher?" Mr Grant asked on his way back in with a bag of salt.

"Immensely Mr Grant." Adaline smiled.

"You're not getting any more books Addy." Levicy said sternly, "You've been spoiled enough for one day."

"Yes Aunt Levicy," Adaline said as she reluctantly returned the book to its shelf. Being told no wasn't something that Adaline was used to, but she thought better of annoying her Aunt by pursuing it.

Adaline thought of her father a moment, and then felt guilty that she missed him spoiling her, but then she remembered, she missed him most of the time. And it may not have been in the spoiling, but in how excited he would get about a new book with her.

As Mr Thompson rung their account up at the counter, Mr Grant loaded the wagon with their dry goods. Adaline went to assist, but her Aunt grabbed her arm gently "Mr Grant is more than capable Adaline."

Mr Thompson smiled, "You must get comfortable with young men doing things for you dear, I know I am already." The grey hair gentleman laughed at his own joke, Levicy joined him, while Adaline blushed.

As they were walking out the door, Mr Grant approached Adaline, nervously looking toward her Aunt before speaking.

"Miss Thatcher," Adaline turned around looking at Mr Grant holding a book, "if you are keen on that title, I am more than happy to lend you my copy until you are in town next."

Adaline was taken aback for a moment, "Mr Grant, that is very kind of you, are you sure it is not too much of an imposition? I hope you have had a chance to read it."

"Not at all Miss Thatcher, it was a terrific read and I would be happy to lend it to you. I am always happy to find another keen reader." Mr Grant was almost blushing as Adaline reached out and took the book in one hand and shook Mr Grants hand with the other. "I promise to return it to you at first chance Mr Grant."

"You're welcome", he replied beaming.

As the two women exited the store, Joseph returned to the counter to go through finalising the account process with Mr Thompson.

Joseph was still smiling when Mr Thompson looked at him and laughed, "The cost of the book is being added to the sale price Mr Grant." Both men laughed, Mr Thompson knew that he had not been reading Anna Karenina as they had only just got the shipment in.

"Mind yourself with that one Joseph," Mr Thompson looked at the young man sternly, "She is pretty to be sure, but her family is far more ruthless than she is beautiful."

"Noted, Mr Thompson." Joseph replied, minding no heed to Mr Thompson's words of advice, once again.

Levicy and Adaline climbed up onto the wagon to set about to her Aunt Sarah's place.

"That was mighty obliging of Mr Grant to lend me his copy." Adaline said innocently.

Levicy was none too surprised that the child thought that life was just people giving her things for no good reason, as it had always been the case. "Indeed, the spine doesn't even look cracked to me." Levicy said flatly, knowing that the young Mr Grant had set his sights on Adaline the moment he laid eyes on her.

Adaline smiled as she considered the implications of Mr Grant's gesture, before she had a chance to draw any conclusions she saw Uncle Anse driving his wagon madly, halting outside Doc Rutherford's rooms. Levicy had seen Anse and the other workmen also, and moved their wagon in the direction of her husband. Tossing the reigns to Adaline, she dismounted the wagon as soon as the horses slowed. Adaline could tell she was worried, which made her worry in turn.

"Levicy, it's William," Anderson was breathless as he jumped from his own wagon along with four others, who proceeded to lift William from the back of the wagon and into the Doctors office. "A splinter caught his eye," he came to his wife's side, "he's not going to die, but it looks to be serious."

Both Anderson and Levicy hurried into the doctor's rooms after William, as Adaline and French secured both the wagons. French took one look at Adaline face and felt for her.

"He's going to be OK, Addy. Don't start to worry just yet, his mumma is doing that enough for the both of you just now."

Adaline drew a steady breath, "What happened French? There was so much blood down his front."

"Well sometimes when the big trees fall they send splinters flying in all directions, you've got to be so careful where you're standing when they go down. I've seen one go right through a lads cheek once…" He trailed off from his story seeing that it was not having the calming effect on the girl as he had hoped.

Adaline's eyes had started to well, and she breathed again, she was not going to cry like a child; especially not in front of French. Adaline sat down on the edge of the porch and French came and sat next to her, there were already too many people in the Docs and she didn't want to get under Levicy or Anse's feet.

It felt like a lifetime since they had rushed in there, and Adaline just kept thinking of all of the blood, surely that amount of blood could only mean something tragic. French kept making small talk to keep her mind busy, or perhaps just to pass the time.

She saw Mr Grant walking down the road approaching them, he must've seen the commotion as they had left the store.

"Are you OK Miss Thatcher?" Mr Grant's voice was all concern as he looked at Adaline and then across to French, who admittedly looked rougher than a bar brawl.

"Yes, thank you Mr Grant," she gave him a weak smile, "My cousin has been in an accident and French and I are just waiting to hear the verdict."

"I'm sorry to hear that, let's pray that it's nothing serious."

"Lets." French said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Adaline apologised weakly, as she was thinking of William, "Mr Grant, this is a friend of the families, French Ellis. French, this is Mr Grant who is taking over the dry goods from Mr Thompson."

French did the spit and nod motion that Adaline had seen the men in her family do a hundred times before, it was clearly an unusual gesture to Mr Grant who had been ready to extend his hand, but took French's lead and nodded instead. There was something about the exchange, or just perhaps of the tension, that made Adaline laugh out loud. Mr Grant laughed also, French did not.

At that moment Uncle Jim and Bill Staten came out from the building, Jim looked Mr Grant up and down without so much as acknowledging him. Ellison followed with Anse, Anse looked pale.

Mr Grant read the situation and nodded his exit to Adaline who did the same and headed back to his store.

"Who was that?" Ellison asked gruffly, clearly appraising the young man.

"New dry good merchant that's keen on Addy." French said bluntly.

Adaline hit French and stood up to stand near Anse, Ellison's brow furrowed as he looked after Mr Grant.

"How is he?" Adaline asked her Uncle Anse, who patted her on the shoulder as he wiped his brow his other hand.

"He'll be alright honey," Jim offered in absence of Anse audible response. "But it looks like he may lose the eye."

Adaline burst into tears, and her Uncle Ellison moved to hug her, patting her back.

"Come on now, don't cry Addy, at least you might have a chance of out shooting him now." Uncle Jim offered a joke, and all the men laughed, even her Uncle Anse.

She composed herself quickly, and thanked God that it hadn't been something more serious. They continued to sit there awhile before Levicy and William walked out with the Doc. William had a bandage around his head, but still had blood all over him, Levicy now did too. Adaline wanted to run up to him and ask if he was OK, but she contained herself and looked on as they loaded him and his mother into the wagon.

"We'll meet you at home Anse," Ellison said as he ushered Adaline back to their wagon, as Levicy and Anse piled into the wagon with Will and the others; Anse nodded and pulled the wagon from the building.

Ellison dropped Adaline at her home and unloaded the goods from the store, with Adaline instructing him what was to go back to her Aunt.

"Do you think it would be OK if I visited tomorrow?" Adaline wasn't sure if Levicy would want a full house while she as caring for William.

"I think that would be a good idea Addy, perhaps bring something to read him, you know he'll be stir crazy in no time being kept indoors." Ellison offered, much to Adaline's approval.

Adaline recounted the day's activity to Mrs Smith as they ate supper, retiring to bed early so that it would be tomorrow sooner.

The next day Adaline spent the morning making stew and baking an apple pie to take up to Levicy, if she was going to be under Aunts feet she would at least be of use; she even wore a skirt and blouse out of respect to the effort her Aunt had put in the day before toward updating her wardrobe.

Adaline was becoming an expert on navigating to her kin's homes while carrying pies and securing pots to her saddle; but she always thought it bad manners to come empty handed when she and Mrs Smith had so much and so few mouths to feed. She also remembered to bring a selection of books that William hadn't read, including the new Anna Karenina, which she thought he would have very little interest in hearing.

Arriving around noon, she could see her Uncle's Jim, Anse and Ellison heading down from the hill. They met her as she was tying her horse, all walking in together, with Jim carrying the apple pie.

"Something I baked for you Levicy," Jim said upon entering.

Levicy laughed, "Oh did you now, I'll be mindful to steer clear then."

Levicy walked over to Adaline giving her a kiss on the cheek, and taking the pot of stew, this was an unusually affectionate gesture from her Aunt and she was suddenly glad that she had come, relieved that her visit hadn't been an imposition to her Aunt.

"Rabbit?" Levicy asked her lightly.

"No" Adaline replied laughing, "its venison and vegetables, fresh off the stove."

"Much appreciated," Levicy said as she placed it straight onto her boiler to heat up for the men's lunch.

Adaline moved to assist Levicy in the kitchen, in the same way she had seen her Aunts do before, like a little domestic dance that women naturally knew the steps to. Adaline wasn't a natural but she took Levicy's lead and started slicing the bread and putting it on the table along with the butter.

"Why don't you head on up and see William?" Anse addressed Adaline as she placed the butter in the centre of the table.

"Yes, Sir." Adaline replied, she didn't need to be asked a second time, she grabbed the two books she had brought and headed upstairs.

Levicy looked toward her husband, "I don't know that it's proper her being up in his room."

"Fear not dear," Anse took a weary breath, it had been a stressful night for him worrying for his son, "That train left the station a long time ago, and it would be in the best interest of our family if it don't get derailed."

"Well French said that the new dry goods merchant was looking sweet on her yesterday, so that's something that will need minding." Jim offered. "You don't want him learning that she is pretty, naïve and has the largest land holding in the county."

"No Jim, we do not." Anse said sombrely.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, she is just shy of thirteen and currently doesn't want to be more than two foot from William." Ellison interjected into their speculating.

"Yep," Jim replied. "Pity William don't know that, or cares, more than likely."

Upstairs Adaline gently knocked on William and Johnse's bedroom door, pushing it open to see William sleeping. He slowly opened one eye to see who it was, he looked understandably irritable.

"Hi," Adaline offered carefully, "How are you feeling?"

William took a moment to reply to her question, "I'm feeling like I have just lost one of my eye's Addy."

Adaline went and sat on the edge of his bed and instinctively gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry, it was a stupid question."

"No, I'm sorry," William sounded like he truly was, looking at her with his good eye. "I've just been asked that a dozen times today."

Adaline didn't give kissing him a second thought, until a few moments later, and was now slightly embarrassed as William wiped his cheek.

"I brought some books to keep you entertained." Adaline said innocently meaning that she would read them to him.

"You think I want to be reading books right now?!" he had never raised his voice at her before, even in all his jibing in the past. He tossed the book she had handed him across the floor.

Adaline quietly picked the book up, it was Mr Grant's copy that now had scratched cover, and she ran her hand over it trying to smooth it out; but more importantly trying not to look at Will until she calmed herself.

"I was going to read to you so you didn't get so bored," she said standing to go, "but perhaps you need more rest."

Adaline didn't look back at William as she pulled the door closed behind her, she was upset but knew that he had a right to be angry at what had happened to him, and her being there wasn't helping things. She collected herself before she went down stairs, with her emotional outburst yesterday she didn't want a reputation as a cry baby.

"That was quick." Ellison commented when Adaline emerged downstairs.

"He is asleep, and he needs his rest." Adaline replied simply, and offered her farewells as she walked out the front door.

"Ok honey," Levicy followed her to the door, "Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time, I appreciate your help with the meal."

"Let me know if you need a hand with anything, won't you?" Adaline offered as she headed down the porch stairs.

"I will, thank you dear." Levicy said feeling bad for the girl.

As she closed the front door and turned back to the men at the table, and raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't sound like he was asleep to me." Jim said, stating the obvious, they had heard his raised voice from above. "Think you got something to worry about now?" He said pointedly toward Ellison.

Anderson and Ellison both looked at each other, they were worried.

Adaline headed home, and tried not to let Williams's outburst bother her; he had just lost the use of his eye after all. She got changed when she got home and went out shooting until nightfall. Coming home with two turkeys she found caught in the valley, she would prepare one to take to Levicy, though she didn't want to be hanging around their house like a bad smell.

The following evening Johnse road past her house as she was pulling water from the Tug, flagging him down, she fetched the turkey to take on up to his mother. The next morning, Johnse rode up to the barn, looking for Adaline and knowing the last place to look would be in the house. He found her on the far side of the barn using the whetstone to sharpen an old axe head.

"Addy." He called out.

Adaline had heard the horse and was already up when Johnse called out, seeing a familiar face she sat back on the stump again.

"Hello Johnse."

"What you doing?" He asked stupidly.

"Sharpening my axe Johnse," she said looking about her, he wasn't the sharpest tool but he was petty enough that it didn't seem to matter.

"I see, so, mumma wanted to know why you didn't bring the bird up yourself." Clearly Johnse had been sent on an errand.

"Does she need a hand? I suppose looking after William is keeping her hands full." Adaline looked up from sharpening the axe head at Johnse.

"I dunno, I suppose so."

"OK," Adaline replied taking a moment, not quite sure of what Johnse was asking her. "I'll head up later today and help her with lunch and the little ones."

"OK." Johnse looked relieved. "Well I'll leave you be and see you later Addy."

"OK Johnse, you take care now."

Adaline wondered sometimes how he got by in this County, but then again, he was never short on girls to help him along. After finishing up with the axe head, Adaline cut a load of wood and brought it inside to stoke the fires. Mrs Smith was sitting at the table looking tired, Adaline noticed how much she had aged since Adaline's father had died, and she hoped that wasn't her doing.

"Are you ok?" Adaline enquired as she stoked the main hearth.

"Yes dear, my bones are just weary." She said lightly.

"Why don't you have lie down? I'm going to head up and help Levicy with the little ones, but I'll be back to fix us supper."

"I might just do that if you don't mind." Adaline smiled and thought to herself, why would I mind? Instead of asking she simply kissed the old woman on the head and poured her a cup of tea before cleaning up.

Adaline then baked some bread and picked some apples to take up to Levicy, and left a fresh loaf for Mrs Smith and her to have with their supper. Adaline arrived up at Anse's after lunch and Levicy was just clearing the table as she arrived, but appreciated the fruit and bread and Adaline's offer to help with entertaining the children and doing the laundry.

Adaline didn't attempt to venture up to visit William, just simply asked after him before taking the children outside for a game. Once she had set them up at hop scotch, Adaline and Nancy set about washing some linen Levicy had put aside, amongst the pile was Williams's bloody shirt which she set aside to soak separately.

By the time they had finished the pile and got it hung it was near on sundown, she rounded up the children and headed back inside. Uncle Wal was inside talking with Uncle Anse at the kitchen table, Levicy took the washing basket from Adaline as she walked in.

"Thanks for that Adaline, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

"It's not a trouble Aunt 'Vicy," Adaline said in earnest, she liked being valued by her Aunt, who was now quite pregnant with her eighth child.

"Hello Uncle Wal," Adaline said turning to the table.

"Hello Addy. I have something that may interest you, a court hearing in a few days." Wal knew how entertaining Adaline would find a real court case.

"Truly? Can I come along?" Adaline asked before she thought if that were terribly inappropriate.

"Yes dear," said Levicy, "We'll all be heading along to support Cousin Floyd, Ran'l McCoy is accusing him of being a pig theif."

That was so disappointing for Adaline, her first real court case and it was over a pig, it just seemed so silly; her face must have indicated as much.

"I know, not as exciting as you had hoped Addy." Wal concurred that it was a silly reason to be interrupting peoples daily routine.

"Can you pick me up Aunt 'Vicy?" Adaline didn't want to be arriving near the McCoys on her own, she was still wary of Ran'l McCoy after his slight last Christmas.

"Yes dear," Levicy said quickly, "Are you going to head up and see William?"

"I would, but it's almost on dark and I promised Mrs Smith I would fix supper." Adaline said honestly and she hated riding in the dark, no matter how well she knew the road.

"That's fair enough, we'll see you in the morning in three days' time." Levicy said letting her off without any pressing.

Adaline made it back home before it was too dark, and set about making Mrs Smith some supper which she took to her in bed as she was still weary. Adaline felt sad at the idea of Mrs Smith getting older, as she had been with Adaline since she was just three years old. Adaline didn't mind caring for her either, it was the thought of losing her that worried her the most.

Adaline got ready for the big court day, despite the petty dispute, it was a novel thing being able to go to court. Mrs Smith declined the invitation, promising baked goods upon their return with tea.

Anse and Levicy were sitting front and centre on the wagon, while William, Robert E. and Johnse were on the back. Nancy had been left to mind the little ones at home. Adaline was in her town outfit, and Johnse helped her up on the back of the wagon.

"Hey Addy." William said smiling.

"Hi William," Adaline was about to ask him how he was feeling but caught herself in time, so she just stopped there.

Adaline made herself comfortable in between the two boys and was grateful the noise of the wagon so she wasn't forced to make conversation. When they arrived in town, William was quick to get down and offer Adaline a lift down which she took. As he lifted her down, she was careful to not knock his bandaged eye. Adaline stuck close to the Hatfield's outside of the court, she saw the McCoy's arrive, and she resisted the urge to wave to Calvin.

As they stood on the porch of the court house there was more and more McCoys and Hatfields arriving and milling about outside. Adaline stuck by Levicy and Anse, as Johnse went inside and William sought out his Uncle Jim. Leaning against the porch post, Adaline got a tap on her shoulder.

As she turned, she found Calvin there, smiling quietly.

"Hi Calvin," Adaline said casually, "should you be seen over here talking to me?"

"Don't be like that Addy, you know it's nothing personal. I haven't seen you in church, since," he hesitated, "since your daddy passed."

"No, Mrs Smith is getting too old for the trips and it's not appropriate me going on my own."

"Why is that? It's in the morning." Calvin kept questioning.

"It's not the time of day Calvin, I just don't know if I would feel particularly welcome on my own."

"I'm sorry you feel like that, I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I miss talking to you."

Anse turned to see who Adaline was talking to, he was conscious that the court proceedings could get a little unruly between these two particular families and he didn't like the tone of this conversation. He glowered down at the McCoy boy that was talking to his niece, making the young lad feel suitably uncomfortable.

"Bye, Addy." Calvin looked like he had seen a devil in the flesh.

"Bye Calvin." Adaline mimicked him coolly.

Anderson moved his niece in front of him, advising "Best you steer clear of the McCoys Adaline, you won't be welcomed by his kin."

"I know Uncle Anse, his father has made it clear that he thinks very little of me." Adaline said sourly.

Anse steered them through the doors and he and Levicy sat toward the front, while Adaline opted to stand at the back to get a better view of it all. Adaline could see Johnse upstairs to her left, staring down intently at Rosanne McCoy; that could only mean trouble Adaline thought to herself.

It took a few moments to settle, and as Uncle Wal entered the court room Cotton yelled out "Hi Uncle Wal!" in his innocent way that sent the courtroom into laughter, only causing Wal to bang his long gavel on the bench.

Uncle Wal jibed the McCoy lawyer, Perry Cline, who seemed a slimy character and made it clear that he thought the entire proceedings were making a mockery of his court room. The whole thing got even more ludicrous when her drunk cousin Bill Staten took it upon himself to give testimony on behalf of Floyd as to the origin of the pig. It got even more interesting when one of the McCoys, Selkirk who was a respected member of the community along with being a cousin on Ran'l, voted on the evidence he saw before him and in favour of Floyd Hatfield.

Adaline couldn't believe her eyes as Ran'l stood up condemning Uncle Anse, and a brawl broke out, until Uncle Wal put a shot in the ceiling. William had pushed Adaline behind him as he drew his weapon next to his father; it all could've gone wrong so quickly. Anse quickly moved for William to holster, and Adaline slipped out behind them quickly.

William was behind her with the rest of the Hatfield's on the porch, keeping Robert E., Cotton and herself close to him attempting to shield them from the fray.

As they left the court house Adaline chased up Selkirk who was doing his best to stay out of the fray.

"Hi Selkirk, that got a bit wild in there. Over a pig of all things, your Daddy wouldn't believe it if we told him."

"I know Addy, pay no mind to it all."

The Hatfield men soon gathered around Selkirk to show their support for his rationale, and Adaline moved out of the way.

Adaline felt bad for Selkirk who was known around the county, amongst Hatfields and McCoys alike as being of such a kind hearted nature. Selkirk's father and uncle had been a good friends to her own father, with them doing business with one another often, a relationship Anse continued. It set Adaline's resolve against Perry Cline firmly, as she knew for a fact that Selkirk was the one that cared for Cline's elderly widower aunt despite the fact he had many mouths to feed of his own.

"C'mon," William said grabbing Adaline's arm and moving her toward the wagon, Levicy was close behind them with Robert E., the rest of the men and Cotton had moved down the street to the tavern, which didn't seem like the greatest of ideas to Adaline.

Levicy took the reins and they headed toward home, when they arrived at Adaline's, William hoped down again and helped Adaline off the wagon.

"Mumma, I'm going to visit with Addy for a bit, ok?" William hollered to his mother.

This was news to Adaline but she didn't object.

"OK, Addy mind he doesn't overdo it with his eye."

"Yes ma'am." Adaline knew if William could roll his eyes, he would've.

They made their way inside and Adaline checked in on Mrs Smith to let her know they were home and to see if she needed anything. Perfectly content in her armchair by the fire she was crocheting a blanket; it was a scene that Adaline thought was so perfect.

She fixed her and William a plate of food and went to sit by the other fire in the drawing room. They ate and discussed the crazy antics of the day. Adaline told him about Calvin suggesting she go back to church, but they both agreed that the less time spent near McCoy madness, the better. William told her she was to call him Cap now, as Uncle Jim had decided on the nickname, and he liked it.

"I know you're sick of people asking, but, how is your eye?" Adaline braved the question.

"It's OK, I reckon the bandage can go now, but Mumma is worried my eye will fall out without it." He joked, while Adaline grimaced at thought. "You're going to think I'm scary looking now, huh?"

"Well I don't know, Cap, should we have a look?" She asked, daring him to take the bandage off.

"Go on, but if my eye falls out, you gotta tell Ma!"

"OK," Adaline accepted, and reached up carefully unfastening the bandage and slowly winding it off.

She took a moment to really look at him, he was the same old William, but the bright white eye ball that looked back at her made him look pretty dangerous. The new nickname suited him and she told him as much.

"Scary looking. Ugly you mean?" He said annoyed.

Adaline put her hand on his shoulder to square up to him, "No, not ugly Cap, dangerous. C'mon let's have a look in the mirror."

She got up and led him into her bedroom, and pulled him in front of the mirror. Cap stood there a moment appraising his new appearance, deciding if he liked it or not.

"Can you see out of it at all?" Adaline didn't know if that was a stupid question or not.

"No, it's fully capped over," he said moving a finger from one side of his face to the other.

There was some dry blood still on his face from the bandage and Adaline got him to sit on the edge of the bed while she wet a face cloth, carefully, to make sure not to get too close to his bad eye. She still had a vision of it falling out of his head and her having to explain to Levicy how it happened.

"There you go, all done." She said putting the washer in the bowl of water.

"Thanks Addy, I'm sorry for being so ornery the other day." He looked at her awkwardly.

"That's OK, you had a pretty good excuse to be in a bad mood after all." She smiled in jest.

"I guess," he hesitated, "You want to read to me now?"

"I can, but it's getting on dark if you were wanting me to take you home?" she looked toward the window.

"I can stay, if you don't mind, that is. I'm sick of the site of my own room now."

"I don't mind Cap," now that she had started calling him by Cap it was hard not to say it. "You can sleep in daddy's bed, but for now let's bundle in here to read."

Adaline went out to check on Mrs Smith again but she had taken herself off to bed. So Addy filled up her lamp with oil and changed into her own night clothing wrapping her night jacket around herself, of course. When she came back into her room, Cap had kicked off his boots and climbed under the covers to stay warm.

"What do you feel like hearing?"

"What was the one you brought the other day?"

"Tolstoy's Anna Karenina, it's a tragic Russian love story apparently."

"You got any Twain?" He suggested instead.

"I've got Huckleberry Finn, which follows on from Tom Sawyer?"

"Perfect." Cap smiled as Adaline tucked herself in next to him, it was a tight fit in her single bed, but she didn't mind.

Soon enough they were both sound asleep, tucked side by side.

The early morning light crept in through Adaline's bedroom window, it took her while to figure what was different. She felt Cap's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tight into his body, she could feel his breathing on the back of her neck, and he was sound asleep. Adaline was happy to stay in this moment and she had to admit to herself that her feelings for Cap were much more than that of a friends.

"Morning Addy," Cap croaked.

"Morning Cap," Adaline said quietly, not wanting Mrs Smith to walk in on them in this position.

"I can hear your brain turning over Addy, sshhhhhhh." He said patting her head gently, then returning his hand around her.

Suddenly there were voices from the front of the house, and a banging on the front door. Cap bolted up right and skipped over Addy as he went to check it out, Addy was a slower making a move but wasn't far behind. Adaline saw that it was Uncle Anse at the door and thought he was there to give them both a whooping, it turned out they were getting a posse together.

Bill Staten had been murdered after mouthing off at two McCoys in the tavern last night and Anse was going to hunt the two culprits down, he was just here collecting Cap.

"Get dressed son and come along, I got your horse out here." He bellowed, clearly pumped full of adrenalin at the pursuit in front of them.

Addy raced back to collect his boots while cap straightened his shirt and fixed his coat, pulling his boots on, while a half dozen of their kinsmen waited in Addy's front yard, made. Adaline said good morning to her Uncles, including Anse who was on his horse already, and they all replied sheepishly. Cap raced down the front steps and mounted his horse in one fluid motion.

Adaline was saddened to hear about her cousin Bill, she hadn't been close to Bill on account of his drinking, and her father not having had much time for him. But it was still sad to hear of your own kin being murdered, especially as she knew it would've been over that damn pig!

Adaline boiled the water and made Mrs Smith some warm tea and went to check she hadn't been startled by the commotion.

"What was that noise Addy?" She asked sounding disoriented.

"It was Uncle Anse, apparently Bill Staten got murdered by Paris and Sam McCoy lastnight," Adaline knew she had omitted key information from that statement.

"And your Uncle Anse needed William to go and hunt them down?" Mrs Smith may have been old, but she was still sharp.

"Yes," Adaline didn't know if she was in trouble or not.

"You need to hurry up and marry that boy Adaline, I know your daddy wasn't that keen on the idea of you marrying someone from the County, but if he had to choose it would've been that young man."

"Why do you say that?" Adaline had crawled into bed with Mrs Smith and they sat sipping tea.

"He's the only one of them that bothered you to learn to read, and he can shoot sharp enough to keep you safe. Your daddy wanted the best for you, and he wanted you matched with a man that wasn't too set in his ways to better themselves."

"That sounds like Daddy." Adaline agreed, and paused while she mulled over the idea. "How do you suggest that I go about doing that?"

Adaline couldn't help but reflect back to Levicy's advice to get some female friends, she wasn't sure if this was what her Aunt had had in mind. Nevertheless, with Mrs Smith's life experience and sheer determination to get Adaline married early, she thought it was worth listening to the advice.

Cap and Uncle Jim came by Adaline's to collect her for a hunting trip a few days later, and filled her in on the fiasco after they caught up with Sam and Paris McCoy. Uncle Wal had let them go on account of him not having any evidence that Bill didn't attack them first, as so many people overheard Bill threatening them earlier that night in the tavern. Adaline couldn't say that she was surprised.

Addy and Cap continued in much the same fashion that they always had, but Addy was conscious of the way she acted with Cap, now that she had set marrying him as her new goal. Addy would make the most of any excuse to spend time with Cap, which meant she was spending a lot of time with Uncle Jim also.

One evening when sitting on the porch of Anse's house everyone had gone inside, except for Jim and Addy.

"Addy," Jim had a serious tone, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, as I've grown very fond of you over the years, but you've got to give the boy a chance to miss you if you want him to notice you."

Adaline could feel her cheeks burning bright red, "It's that obvious huh?"

"To everyone 'cept Cap honey." Uncle Jim had such kindness in his voice, Adaline couldn't be mad or even embarrassed. "We all want you and Cap to end up together, but he sees you perhaps more as a little brother at the moment, rather than a potential wife."

"I see," Adaline was trying to take this feedback as constructively as possible. She kissed her Uncle Jim on the cheek and said goodnight.

On the ride home she decided to take her Uncles advice seriously, who else knew Cap better than Jim? She would give Cap some space and see if she could get him to see her in a new light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: 1879**

Christmas came and went, and just toward the end of winter, Adaline's beloved Mrs Smith passed over to the angels peacefully in her sleep. Adaline had been preparing for such an event, but it still took its toll on her when the time came.

Adaline's extended family went about the death of Mrs Smith as they would one of their own, she was laid to rest in the family cemetery near Adaline's own parents. And the women all brought Adaline baked goods, the same as they had done when her Daddy had passed the year earlier. Once again, the only one of the men she saw in those initial months was her Uncle Ellison, who was trying to convince Adaline to move in with his family.

Adaline had long considered herself grown, and assured her Uncle that her upbringing had been taken care of by now. Adaline didn't doubt that she would manage fine on her own, and that she had no intention of abandoning her family home, it was where all the memories of her Father and Mrs Smith were. Ellison was eventually convinced, on the provision that she made the effort to visit family and be social. He didn't like the thought of her being alone in that big house, but thought that in reality, she had spent most of her childhood alone.

Adaline took some time to adjust to living on her own, and the routine that she got into of cooking and cleaning, hunting and planting kept her busy over the spring, before she knew it the seasons had changed to summer. As the time passed, she felt a growing resentment that Cap had only visited her once when Mrs Smith first passed, most of the time she was happy to be on her own, but Cap was different.

Being the stubborn creature that she was, she kept to her own routine, defaulting on the bargain she had struck with her Uncle Ellison, only venturing out to take food to the poor widows that she knew about the County; in her mind she counted that as being 'social'.

After a time, Adaline found herself venturing more often to town, where she would call on Mr Grant in the dry goods store, usually for a new book or gun. On the books the two of them, Adaline and Joseph Grant, could talk for hours, on the rifles Mr Grant had limited knowledge. Addy became so familiar with the young man that they were now on first name terms. On this particular occasion they had been discussing their latest storylines, when Joseph changed the subject awkwardly.

"Adaline, I have to tell you something."

"Go on," Adaline encouraged, worried that he may be about to declare his love for her, but she needn't have worried.

"Your Uncle Anse was in here the other day, and he said you were only to put perishables on the account from now on."

Adaline's reaction was confusion, after all, the whole family benefitted from her estate and all she asked for were a few books, and perhaps the odd new side arm. She immediately chided herself, she would never want to begrudge her family anything.

"Then I will simply start my own account." Adaline said, matter-of-factly.

"Addy, you know I would but you have to be 16 years of age to start your own account and have a letter of authority from your bank."

Adaline laughed, and wondered at how many people could possibly hold an account with the store.

"Well, I'm almost 16." She blatantly lied, and Joseph didn't question it for a moment as she well and truly looked like a full grown woman. "And the letter from my bank won't be a problem."

Adaline wasn't quite sure of how her estate was managed in terms of making money, but she did know that her Uncles were over 5000 acres into her 20,000 acres of logging as she had started clearing farming ground for breeding her own stock. It wasn't a conversation she was wanting to have with Anse, as he was called Devil Anse for a reason.

Wearing her smart new riding habit, Adaline set about home, without any new books. Giving herself the ride to cool off, she thought better against continuing up to her Uncles farm.

The next time Anderson Hatfield went to town with his wife, he called in on the young Mr Grant to pay the balance on the family account.

"Have you seen my niece recently Joseph?" Anse asked Mr Grant directly, after looking at the items charged to the account.

"Yes Sir, she was in a few weeks ago looking at a new book and rifle and I let her know the new terms of the account – did she not speak to you?" Joseph asked innocently enough, he hadn't seen Adaline since then and figured he may not until her 16th birthday, much to his disappointment.

"No, Adaline has taken to keeping to herself after the loss of her much loved Mrs Smith. We have learnt it's best to leave her to her own endeavours while she is grieving."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr Hatfield, she hadn't mentioned the loss, and she would've been here several times in the last few months, at length." Joseph stupidly added.

"At length?" Anse questioned.

"Just looking through the books and such," Joseph stumbled, he didn't want Devil Anse Hatfield knowing that he had basically been courting his niece.

"Well Joseph, I can tell by the account how frequently she has been to town." Anse was thinking it was a shame that she could manage to come to town but fail to come and visit her Aunt that was beginning to worry about her.

As Anse and Levicy headed home, they decided to stop in on their niece, after hearing that no-one had laid eyes on her in weeks. While the men frequently travelled past Adaline's house to and from their logging, none had been inclined to call on her as they assumed that she had been out and about as young women were inclined to do. As they pulled their wagon up front, they could hear hammering from the back of the house. Making his enquiries up to the barn, Levicy thought she would venture in to see the state of the house.

Anse walked quietly up to the barn door where he saw his beautiful niece hammering away at what looked to be a new platform for the barn, he watched on quietly as she hammered in nail after nail systematically. Levicy eventually walked up behind him to see what all the noise was.

"Anderson, what's going on?" Levicy looked up at Adaline swinging away.

Catching movement from the corner of her eye Adaline looked up, startled to find her Aunt and Uncle just looking up at her.

"Hello there Adaline," Anse said casually. "What are you up to?"

"Hi Uncle Anse, hello Aunt 'Vicy. I'm just building an attic for the barn." Adaline responded like she had seen them just yesterday, this annoyed Anse on account of his wife's angst.

"Adaline, we came by because we are concerned that no-one has seen hide nor hair of you in weeks, maybe months, bar your Mr Grant."

With that Adaline swung down the ladder she had built herself leading up to the new attic.

"Well, Uncle Anse, I see y'all every day as you pass my house here. But I am sorry if my supposed absence has caused you any concern." In all honesty, she hadn't ever thought of any of relations to stand on ceremony if they wished to call on someone, but perhaps they were used to people coming to them.

"OK then", Anse should've been expecting this response from Adaline, but he had forgotten how headstrong she was as child, on account of the fact that she was usually so pleasant.

Levicy was taking in her niece's appearance, apart from being dirty from her building she looked as though she was keeping well.

"You've been keeping a very tidy home Addy," Levicy added to the already awkward exchange.

"Well it's easy to keep a clean house Aunt 'Vicy, when you're the only one in it to mess it up." Adaline responded, not meaning to sound so unpleasant, but feeling such anger welling inside her it was all that she could do to keep it contained. Breathing, she told herself she was being silly to be so annoyed.

"OK, well don't be a stranger Addy, come along Levicy." Anse headed back to the wagon and his wife followed, before they reached the front of the house they could hear Adaline resume her hammering.

"What do you think is the matter with her Anderson?" Levicy was more concerned seeing Adaline's demeanour now, than she had been in her absence.

"Nothing my dear, she is just an orphan that has never been taught how to ask for help as everything has always been given to her." He looked at his wife as he sat down next to her on the wagon bench, "Don't worry, she just needs time to work through it on her own. Ellison has a better way with her, if she doesn't snap out of it soon, I'll send him down."

"How long has it been since Ellison has seen her?" Levicy asked surprised.

"I imagine a few months, given he has his hands full with Sarah being pregnant and carving out the new timber stand."

"So none of us has been to see her since the beginning of spring?" Levicy questioned, with the situation becoming clearer. "And a month ago you cut her off from the family account, which she as equal pays for as any of us?"

"Levicy, she could've always ventured up to us." Anderson justified.

"Well why would she Anderson? When she sees you all ride right by her every day."

Levicy didn't need it spelled out any longer what was wrong with Adaline, she was a young girl that was all alone, and extremely angry at the loss of both Mrs Smith and her Father. Anderson was not as indulgent as his wife, and had chalked it up to Adaline being a spoiled brat.

The next day Adaline was out in the barn, determined to get the attic finished so that she could set up the hide stretcher that she had designed. After much careful planning and research she had measured the barn out perfectly so that the attic was the ideal height to tether a deer hide to tan it. Over the last few months she had accumulated the salt and oil she would need for the process, she just needed the rigging for the final stretching.

As she went to climb down to feed up the next piece of timber to nail down, she saw Cap sitting at the door of the barn swigging from the glass flask he had taken to carrying.

"Hi Cap, how long you been sitting down here?" She asked as she hopped off the fourth rung.

"I'm guessing since the start of the last board," he said dryly.

"And why are you sitting down here watching me work?" Asked Adaline, more than capable of giving as good as she got. "Your mumma send you?"

"Yep." He replied taking another swig.

"Right, well unless you're going to help me with this lumber you're just going to slow me down." Adaline grabbed her next board and started dragging it up the ladder, when she felt it get lighter.

Cap had taken up the board and continued to pass her up the remaining planks while she lay the out at the top.

"OK, I think that's going to do it, grab that hammer and the other box of nails from on top of the tub will you?" She asked nodding toward the spare box.

Cap did so and climbed up the ladder and starting nailing the loose boards into place, each of them alternating from one board to the next until it was too dark to continue.

"I think we'll have to call it a night before I take out another finger with the hammer." Adaline broke the hammering.

"Righto." Cap said as he headed down the ladder, and he watched from the bottom as Addy made her way down after him.

"What now?" Cap asked her when she got to the bottom.

"Supper I guess." Adaline shrugged.

"What's in the tubs?" Cap asked kicking one of the containers that were lined up along the barn wall.

"Deer hides, they're soaking in the brine before I oil and stretch them."

"Daddy said you've been putting some weird things on the store account."

"Did he now?" Adaline was trying to bite her lip. "That why he cut me off?"

"Nope, think that was account of the two dozen books and half dozen side arms Addy."

"Yeh, well, when you say it like that, I guess I can't blame him." Adaline conceded, but it still didn't make her less angry, and she didn't quite know why.

They walked inside and washed up, then Adaline set up fixing them some ham sandwiches for supper.

Cap didn't look too impressed with the meal, "Gee Addy, I don't know how you're going to make a good wife one day with supper like this."

"Well Cap, I just always figured I'd be your wife, and after building a stretching rig via a new barn attic you'd cut me some slack on the supper." She was tired and was missing the good sense to bite her tongue, but then she thought to some of Mrs Smith more determined advice, just ask them their intentions pointe blank Addy, pointe blank.

"Do I get a say in that?" Cap laughed.

"You sure do, I'm asking for your say now." Pointe blank.

"Don't be silly Addy." Cap was still laughing, and then he saw her expression, that she was seriously asking him.

"Is that a 'no' Cap?" Adaline kept pushing.

"Geez, Ad!" Cap stood up from the table, and headed for the door. "I gotta get home." And with that he was out the door.

Adaline heard the door slam and she burst into tears, they weren't sad tears exactly; they were teams of anger and tears of a broken heart. There was no feeling of regret in how she approached the subject of marriage with Cap, Mrs Smith would've been proud, at least it was clear now that Cap had no plans on marrying her.

Adaline stayed in bed for the next two days, getting up only to make herself a cup of tea, and then deciding she didn't want to be out of bed yet. She knew she was indulging her emotions far too much, but who was there to judge her.

On the third day she was up and it was business as usual, she washed her sheets and moved all of her possessions into the master bedroom. Then she climbed back into the barn attic and finished the job, even getting the drying rack completed before sun down.

As she walked in the back door she heard a knock at the front, it was Ellison. Adaline was beginning to resent the daily visits of her kin after such a long absence, it just seemed to be forced now. The only visitor she had had since spring was Cotton regularly stopping by on his wandering to and fro.

"Hi Uncle Ellison," Adaline forced a friendly face as she opened the door.

"Hey Addy, have you seen Cotton?"

Adaline felt like shutting the door in his face, but then saw how worried he was, and thought better of it.

"How long has he been missing Ellison?" Adaline dropped the 'Uncle' from that point on, not a conscious decision, she just thought it sounded childish in such a situation.

"Since last night, we thought he might have been down with you, but Cap said he didn't see him here."

"No, he hasn't been here for about a week sorry. Give me a moment and I'll saddle up and check out some of his usual spots."

"Spots?" Ellison followed her through the house, stopping at the back door as she pulled her boots back on and fastened her jacket.

"Yeh, you know, where he likes to go."

"Honestly Addy, when he's not with us we assume he is with you." He looked a little confused.

"No, he has his own points of interest about the place. I'll meet you out front." She said heading up to the stables.

Adaline rode around front and collected Ellison, and told him that she would do the rounds of a few different places and meet him back at Anse's.

The first port of call was the old school house near the paw paw tree's that Cotton found so fascinating. Adaline had found him out there one day when she was visiting Old Widow Brown, which was another spot he may have ended up if he got turned around in the dark. By the time she reached the old school house it was too dark see any signs of him, she tried calling out to him with no response.

Adaline took off toward the old widow's place. Seeing the light from the windows from a distance, helped set Adaline's mind at ease, she hated riding at night on account of not being able to see the perils on the path.

Dismounting out the front of Mrs Browns, she knocked gently on the door so as not to startle the elderly woman.

"Hello treasure," Mrs Brown opened the door with a smile on her face. "I think I may have what you're looking for at this time of night."

"You do Mrs Brown?" Adaline asked hopefully, and at that the old lady opened her door wide to reveal Cotton sitting at the dining room table, finishing off the tea cake that Adaline had brought to her three days ago.

"Hi Addy," Cotton waived oblivious to the hour of night or that people might be looking for him, he was too oblivious to even get mad at, Adaline was just happy that he was found.

"Come along now Cotton, I'm sorry Mrs Brown for the intrusion."

"No intrusion dear, he came knocking last night and I didn't have the heart to turn him out."

"I appreciate it, truly, I do." Cotton had walked out onto the front porch, "I'll be around before the weekend Mrs Brown. C'mon Cotton."

Adaline shut the door and set Cotton on the saddle behind.

"Mrs Brown's so funny Addy, she told me so many stories." Adaline kept her cool, knowing full well Mrs Brown would've loved the company for a whole day and night.

They made their way slowly back up to Anse's house, minding the path. The lights were still on up the Hatfields and Adaline could make out men standing on the porch. Ellison looked overjoyed as he bound toward Adaline's horse. Cotton jumped off the horse, while Adaline remained in the saddle.

"Thank you sweetheart," Ellison looked grateful as he patted her leg and hugged Cotton, "Where was he?"

"I was talking to Mrs Brown pappy." Cotton chirped, unbeknownst to the angst he had caused his father.

Anse took the pipe from his mouth, "Heard you got more done on the attic Addy?"

Adaline looked across to where Cap was leaning against the porch post. "I did, it's pretty much done now aside from a few finishing touches. I best be heading home now."

Adaline pulled her horse around.

"Well you be careful riding back in the dark," Ellison said still smiling.

"I always am Ellison." Adaline yawned, it had been a long night.

"Bye bye Addy!" Cotton hollered, and with that she was on her way back down the hill.

Adaline felt the chill in the air as winter moved in, as she rode toward home she wondered where the year had got to and what she had to show for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: 1880**

Adaline was feeling happy as she rode home from her trip to town, she had just sold 50 beautifully soft deer hide to Joseph at the Dry Goods store in exchange for store credit, the first items she put on her new account was _A Dolls House_ and _Far From the Madding Crowd_ ; new books that she had been waiting months to get a hold of.

It had been lovely seeing Joseph again, he had seemed quite concerned about her absence, but he had chalked it up to her purchasing options being limited. Joseph had asked Adaline to join him at the Election Day Fair, on account of it being a public event and shouldn't compromise her reputation. Adaline agreed, assuring the young man that she wasn't otherwise engaged and that her Uncle's wouldn't have any objections.

"I have no intended Joseph M. Grant, so rest easy and know that I shall see you at the fair."

Adaline was thrilled at entertaining the thought of finally having a romantic interest, after dedicating so many of her spare thoughts to the subject over the years. Well, thinking about Cap romantically, but she had to clear her mind of that notion.

The fair was a week away and she spent the interim planning what to wear, and here was Mrs Smith fearing that she wouldn't turn into a 'real' girl.

Ellison and Cotton picked her up on their way to the fair so that she wouldn't be alone, on the ride in she told Ellison that Joseph had asked to court her. Adaline didn't know what to expect from her Uncle in relation to this news, but she thought it would be along the lines of relief that she would finally be another man's burden. It was not the reaction that he had.

"No Adaline, I am not consenting to him courting you. He is much older than you, and I don't know what his intentions are."

"Ellison," Adaline started her defence…

"And that's another thing, "Ellison interrupted, "You can revert to calling me Uncle again, you're not too grown for that and nor will you ever be!"

"His intent," Adaline continued, "is to court and marry me, who do you think I talk to the most out of all the young men in town?"

"I was hoping none of them!"

"How do you expect me to get married without at least letting eligible young men, business owners mind you, to court me?!" Adaline was exasperated.

"I don't know Addy, you just seem too young for all of that."

"Well you know that I will court who I want, with or without your consent don't you?" She asked rhetorically, "I thought we agreed a year ago that your obligation on rearing me had more than been fulfilled."

"It's not just you that I have to think about Addy, but what is going to be best for the family, and who you marry has a lot to do with that."

It all became clear to Adaline now, a lot of the family wealth was leveraged from Adaline's holdings; a vast estate that Adaline currently received no dividends from despite much industry pivoting from it. If she were to marry a man of legal age, then Uncle Anse would have to forfeit his control of it as per George Thatchers last Will & Testimony.

"You mean, you don't want me marrying anyone that will take over the management of my land and industries?"

"Something like that Addy." Ellison knew that there was no point in sugar coating it, she would see through him in a second.

"No you mean exactly like that, as though I wouldn't give my family full consideration in any decisions being made." Adaline was appalled at the assumptions her kinsmen where making on her behalf.

"You know you can go a bit rogue at times Adaline, at times you wouldn't know if you considered us family or not." Ellison looked sideways at her.

"That's unfair, I only 'go rogue' as you put it when my so called family don't have time for me. You forget that I mostly sit alone for my part of being in a family, which is why I want to build a family of my own."

Ellison paused and considered it, "what about Cap?"

"I asked him and he has no plans of marrying me." Adaline spoke with a clenched jaw, the thought of Cap's rejection was still a sore point for her and she hadn't made any attempts to spend time with him since, nor he with her.

"I don't believe that!" Ellison exclaimed, not realising until now, how far down this path his young niece had planned.

"Well you best believe it, because it's true, he hadn't even considered I might be an option." Adaline wanted desperately to change the subject.

Ellison fell silent, he was running short on contingencies here, as he hadn't planned to have this problem for at least two more years.

"What if I promised not to sign anything over to my new husband for ten years?" Adaline threw out a suggestion, "as a sort of safeguard for the family?"

"Perhaps, let me talk it through with Anse." Ellison looked worried at the thought.

"Well talk quick, my courtship officially starts in about fifteen minutes, but unofficially it started about a year ago."

Upon arriving at the fair Adaline scanned the crowd for her Joseph, to no avail, the only person she saw waving at her was Calvin McCoy. Adaline walked over to him reluctantly, as she didn't really have anything to say.

Ellison hurried to inform Anse of their nieces plans to wed shortly, and as he broke this news to Anse, Calvin and Adaline where in their direct line of site. Anse strode toward them without hesitation, he had feared this since he saw them talking last year at the court house; clearly they were familiar with each other.

"Adaline," Anse interrupted, "get over to your Uncle Ellison. And you," he turned on Calvin, "Just stay away from Adaline."

Adaline took one look on Anse's face and saw the Devil that everyone spoke of in whispers, and made a quick dash to where Ellison was standing.

"Did you tell him that I was looking to marry Calvin McCoy?" Adaline asked Ellison flustered.

"No, he didn't let me finish and made his own assumptions. Sorry Addy." Ellison looked more amused than sorry.

"Well at least the local Dry Goods merchant will be a dream compared to a McCoy." Adaline laughed as she spotted Joseph, and made her way over to him.

No sooner had Anse got back from giving Calvin some stern words, that Ellison finished explaining the situation. Anse was only marginally happier at the prospect of Joseph Grant joining their family, he was ambitious, and that would only lead to bad things for Anse's own ambitions.

"Adaline suggested she just wouldn't inform her husband of her estate, or not for at least ten years."

"So pragmatic aren't they, before they fall in love that is." Anse was still sceptical. "I thought we didn't have to worry about this, all she has done for the last 14 years is follow Cap about, and now that she is hell bent on marriage, she can't get far enough away from him; tell me how that works Ellison?"

"Well it works by a young pragmatic girl hell-bent on getting married asking the boy she has been infatuated with her whole life if he planned in marrying her, and he told her he had no such plans."

"He did what?!" Anse was piecing it all together now.

"So it looks like we get the ambitious merchant instead," Ellison didn't mean to make light of the situation but it was clear no matter what they said, as scary as he knew his brother to be to many men, Adaline Thatcher was taught not to be intimidated by scary men, so she wasn't.

As Adaline and Joseph walked around the fair, she could feel Anse's eyes on her, she tried to shake off the feeling of dread at having a conversation with him. Instead she tried to focus on the conversation Joseph was pursuing, Adaline could tell that he was nervous.

"Are you nervous talking to me outside of the store Joe?" Adaline asked to clear the air.

"No Addy, I'm nervous because your Uncle Anse has been eyeballing me with every step I take."

Adaline laughed, "Please pay no mind to him, he won't cause you any harm."

"Well, as long as you're not too worried, then I'll try not to be either." He smiled at her, and couldn't quite get over what an interesting creature she was. "C'mon, let's go and try the toffee apples."

Adaline sat down on a hay bale and concentrated on how to attempt eating the enormous candy apple while trying to look ladylike. An impossible feat she decided. Joseph sat next to her facing the other way, so that they were facing each other. They continued to talk effortlessly for hours in this fashion, abandoning her apple to Cotton who had no reservations about how he looked while eating it.

"Is young Calvin McCoy my love rival Addy?" Joseph asked with a smile on his face.

Laughing, "You don't have a rival Joe, and if you think Anse is glaring at you, you don't even want to know what he'd do if I was sitting here with Calvin McCoy!"

"Is that your cousin over there?" Joe was laughing at whatever he was seeing, Adaline turned to look. Sure enough it was Cap, he and Elizabeth Bell were behind the voting tent kissing on each other something fierce.

Adaline tried to mask her disappointment from Joe at seeing Cap kissing the beautiful blonde. "Yes, that's Cap, Levicy and Anse's son. I feel bad for that poor girl." Cap looked in her direction before she could look away, catching Addy's eye, before turning back to resume his pursuit.

"Joe, how long do you think it's proper to court for before getting married?"

Joe looked at her and smiled, "Well I would say when the girl in question turns 16 she'll be asked." He took her hand, "So Addy, when are you turning 16?"

"Last September." Adaline replied.

"So, who do I need to ask permission off?" Josephs face lit up, he had assumed she hadn't had her birthday yet as there was no new account at the store.

"No-one really, but if you're insisting on doing it right then my Uncle Ellison would be your best bet."

Joe smiled, "I'm relieved it's Ellison and not Anse." They both laughed, and Adaline thought what a sensible man she was getting married to.

Briefly she worried about the matter of her age coming up, but she doubted the fact that she was not yet 14 years of age would be the first cause for concern for the Hatfield's, first will be the timber rights.

Ellison and Joseph had struck an agreement on terms of marriage a fortnight later, and Joseph and Adaline were married the week after by her Uncle Wal.

Cap did not congratulate Adaline on her recent marriage when he saw her the week after, while Joseph was moving into the Thatcher family home. And Adaline didn't ask him how Elizabeth Bell was turning out for him either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Christmas Day 1881**

Levicy and Adaline had been preparing for another big family Christmas, they hadn't had one since Adaline's father had passed, and Levicy thought it would be nice for Adaline to host with Joseph.

Adaline was four months pregnant, and had just begun to show, Joseph had ordered her in a beautiful dress for Christmas Day, one that allowed for her belly. Joseph couldn't me more excited to be a father, and he showed it by showering his young bride with gifts and love.

Levicy winced when Ellison pointed out how it's funny that history repeats itself, and that Joe had many of the same qualities that Adaline's own father possessed. Levicy pointed out that for Addy's sake, that she hoped history didn't follow the script too closely.

There were about 40 of the Hatfield clan in Adaline's house, and she loved it, preparing food in the kitchen with Levicy she could see why her father loved having so much family around; it made her happy.

Johnse had just arrived and was somewhat solemn over the situation he had found himself in with Roseanna McCoy, Roseanna had been sent to live with her Aunt Bettie and had since given birth to a little girl. Unfortunately the child was sickly, and Roseanna wasn't fairing much better.

Adaline had grown close to Roseanna when she had been taken in by Anse and Levicy when her own father turned her out. Addy could never move past the idea of hating someone more than they loved their own child, let alone disowning them for loving their enemies' son.

Adaline had been up to visit Roseanna the day before and take her and her Aunt Bettie a nice cut of meat for the holiday, and to rest assure that if they needed anything not to hesitate asking.

The situation had reached boiling point when Roseanna's brothers, including Calvin McCoy, had kidnapped Johnse and with the intention of executing him at sunrise. Thanks to Bud and Roseanna McCoy, those plans were foiled, but Johnse still failed to marry Roseanna on threat of his own father disowning him. Adaline just felt so sad thinking of the whole situation, and found herself resenting Johnse for not displaying more backbone with his own father.

Cap and Uncle Jim were the last to arrive and Adaline greeted them at the door, she could tell they had been drinking upon site, let alone the smell on them. Jim strolled inside while Cap gave Adaline a hug that last a little too long, she had no choice but to gently pull out of his embrace.

"How have you been Cap?" Adaline had barely seen Cap in the last year, and it still gave her a small pain in her heart whenever she saw him.

"Just dandy, how's about yourself, Mrs Grant?" There was a bitterness to his voice that gave Adaline a certain sense of satisfaction. "Remember last time we had Christmas here? And your corset was too tight." He proceeded to put his hands across Addy's pregnant belly.

"Cap, come on now. Inside with you." Adaline didn't know if he could be trusted inside, but she couldn't leave him out on the porch all day.

There were more and more little ones in the Hatfield clan as the years progressed, and Addy was excited to be adding her own little one to the clan in a few months.

As dinner was being served Adaline herded the men in from the drawing room where they were making a dint in Joseph's freshly stocked liquor cabinet. Adaline was impressed and quite proud at how the meal, and whole day really, had turned out. If she had her way, they would do Christmas here every year.

The men moved back to the drawing room to sit in front of the fire after all the presents had been given out and the children had started playing with their new toys on the dining room floor. The women and older girls were in kitchen preparing sweets for later, and Adaline was washing up the dishes looking out the window when something caught her eye from the barn.

Putting on her coat she headed up the back toward the barn to make sure the fox that she had been hunting didn't think she had been taking the day off. The barn door was ajar and she quietly looked inside, and saw immediately what had gotten her attention.

Cap was most of the way up the ladder looking at the batch of hides she had drying on the barn attic.

"What are you doing Cap?" Addy asked up at him, lowering her shot gun, he was clearly not the fox she was looking for.

"Just checking out what you've been up to Addy."

"Well come inside, you must be cold." Adaline was more concerned about him drunk and falling off the ladder.

"Addy, does your neat little husband get tired of you knocking away in the barn or traipsing through the woodlands after deer?" He was slurring his words now and Adaline was trying to pay no mind to him.

"Sometimes Cap," Adaline answered honestly. "But he mainly just wants me to do what makes me happy."

"Well I guess he was the better choice then," Cap said nodding.

"Cap, a choice implies that there was more than one option. We both know that wasn't the case." Adaline wasn't going down this road with Cap, there was no point.

"Do we?" Cap asked sarcastically.

Adaline walked out of the barn, she had never seen him that drunk before and thought he would best be left to himself. Walking back inside, Uncle Ellison asked what she had been doing out the barn.

"Well I thought I saw a fox moving about in there, turns out it was a one-eyed drunkard." Adaline answered lightly. "I hope he doesn't make a mess."

Ellison just laughed, "Yeh he is very festive today."

"I've never seen him that drunk before." Adaline admitted, looking concerned.

Cap walked through the back door and back into the drawing room to join his partner in crime, Uncle Jim.

The men were in a deep discussion, as Joseph was asking Anse about Adaline's father and what he was like. Anse was giving him an account of George's character and he found himself more explaining to Adaline's husband how his wife turned out quite like she did. Joseph was engrossed and had wondered.

Ellison walked in and Anse roped him in on giving Joseph and account of the time he had spent in the army with George.

"Once we had settled back after the war, there were babies springing up in no time. Poor Lacy, bless her soul, passed in '66 from complications in child birth." Ellison noticed the expression on Josephs face, and figured he must have been hoping for a different fate for Addy.

"1866?" Joe asked.

"Yeh, what year were you born Cap?" Ellison asked.

"64. Addy was born 66."

"No," said Joe, "That means that Addy has just turned 15."

"How old did you think she was old man?" Cap slurred.

"17."

"No son," Anse interjected to move the conversation along, "When you married her she was a few months shy of her fourteenth birthday."

The rest of the men found this development hilarious, Joseph did not. He felt betrayed by Adaline.

Just as they finished laughing, Adaline came in with a tray of cakes to offer the men. She had the distinct impression she had interrupted something.

"You let me marry you when you were 13?" Joseph sounded so angry, Adaline hadn't heard that tone in his voice before.

She simply walked across to her husband, who looked ropeable, and kissed him gently. "Why would've I waited to become your wife."

Cap audibly groaned, and the rest of the men laughed. Adaline placed the tray on the sideboard and made a quick exit, with Joe following behind her. She walked into their bedroom as she knew he would have questions that she didn't want others over hearing.

"Adaline, how could you lie to me like that?" Joe looked so hurt.

"Simple, would've you married me if you knew my real age Joe?" Adaline asked and Joe didn't answer. "No, exactly." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, "Do you regret marrying me Joe?"

He didn't answer and just kissed her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: 1882**

The cold of winter was slowly starting to lift and Adaline was looking forward to it turning to spring in a month or so, she was due for her baby in May and was glad she wasn't going to have her newborn in the cold of winter.

Joseph was packing his suitcase to go away on a buying trip to Charleston and Adaline was laying out his freshly starched shirts, being married to a merchant had given Adaline a new appreciation for tailoring and caring for her husband's clothing. Even being pregnant, Adaline's clothing would always get dirtier than Joe's.

Joe had planned on being away for a fortnight, and regretted having to leave his pregnant wife behind. He had left the young clerk in charge of the store while he was away, and Adaline was to check in on him to make sure he was doing a fine job.

Adaline was going to miss him while he was away, she had spent so many years in her own company, but she had quickly grown accustomed to having Joe come home in the evenings and share stories from his day. He had started a tradition of Sunday lunches with Adaline's kin every few weeks, and finally found himself being a part of the family.

Adaline walked with her husband up to their wagon that would leave with just his suitcase and would return with all sorts of fine wares for the store. Adaline always looked forward to anything modern that he brought back with him, and of course he would always make sure he brought back a new selection of novels for his wife. Joseph found that for all Adaline's quirks, she was an easy women to keep happy; just be nice and give her books.

Adaline kissed her husband before he climbed up onto the wagon, "I'm going to miss you Joe."

"I'm going to miss you too Addy, but I promise, I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her again before climbing up and moving off.

Adaline watched him disappear down the road, and went back inside to pack away the rest of the laundry that she had been ironing that morning. As the snow had melted she considered going out hunting, she was becoming quite large in the belly and wasn't feeling too light of foot. Joseph had insured all the firewood had been cut and that there was little in the way of outdoor chores for his wife to do in his absence. It was almost a game for him as Adaline grew more pregnant, that she would be less stubborn about relinquishing some of her more masculine pursuits.

The task that he had given her while he was away was to find a new housekeeper, they could afford it and he didn't like the idea of her being alone heavily pregnant or with a newborn while he was away for work. Adaline had agreed, and had started asking around the County if there were any women that were suitable for the role.

Feeling at a loose end, Adaline decided to do some baking and take it up to her aunt who had recently given birth to her ninth child, the admiration Adaline had begun feeling for her aunt was of note. She hoped that she would be strong like Levicy, and bare her husband as many healthy children in the future.

It was getting harder for Adaline to get up and off her horse, so she hitched the buggy to head up to her Uncle Anse's. It was mid-afternoon by the time Adaline arrived and her aunt was pleased to see her.

"Oh Addy," Levicy said, looking tired, "bless you."

Adaline looked about the house to see if there were any chores she could help with, but Levicy had everything in order.

"Aunt 'Vicy, why don't you have a little lie down while I'm here. You have few hours before the boys will be home."

"Do you mind Addy?" Normally Levicy would never have agreed, but Adaline could tell by the look of her face that she had endured countless sleepless nights of late. Levicy handed Baby Elias to Adaline and retired to her bedroom, Adaline marshalled the young children out doors and sat on the porch keeping an eye on them.

Rocking back and forth in Anse's rocking share, the baby was soon asleep and Adaline felt at peace. It was only the sound of horses coming down up the road that broke he meditative state.

"Children, mind the horses," she moved the little ones up to the porch as Anse and Cap rode toward the house.

"Hello Addy,"Anse said, "Levicy OK?"

"Yes Anse, I just told her to have rest while I minded the little ones."

"OK, well let's leave her in peace." He sat down in the rocking share and motioned for Addy to pass him his fresh baby. With all the children Adaline had seen as infants in the house, this was the first time she could recall having seen Anse holding a baby.

Adaline sat down on the long bench seat and leant back against the house, as Cap idled up the stairs and lay down on the rest of the bench laying his head on Adaline's shrinking lap. Adaline brushed the hair off his forward instinctively and he reached up and patted her belly. Anse looking at this couldn't help think it was a damn shame that it wasn't Cap's child she was carrying.

"Not long for you now Addy," Cap said as he patted her bump.

"Two more months, I hope." Adaline laughed.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Sure am." Adaline said truthfully.

"You got nothing to be worried about Addy, softer women than you have brought a dozen babies into this world."

Adaline laughed, "Thanks Uncle Anse."

Twelve days had flown by since Joseph had left for Charlestown, Adaline was determined to have someone hired for the housekeeper's position by the time he returned. Today she had a meeting with a woman who had been widowed during the war, Mrs Tait, and never remarried, her sister had also been widowed and they lived together on 500 acres outside of Mates Creek.

Adaline travelled toward Mates Creek in her buggy feeling optimistic about the references she had been given on the sisters and wondered if she had ever passed them while she was in town. Pulling the buggy outside of their home, Adaline tethered the horses and walked up to the front door. Adaline had said the meeting at Mrs Tait's home so she could get a better sense of what sort of woman she was.

The door opened and woman that looked a little older than Levicy opened the door, she had a kind face and Adaline took an immediate liking to her.

"Hello, Mrs Grant, please come in." Mrs Tait said gesturing through to her home.

"Thank you Mrs Tait," said Adaline shaking the hand that Mrs Tait had extended, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Adaline learned a lot about Mrs Tait and her sister, Mrs McInerney, in the short visit and was certain that she would be a good fit in her own household. Mrs Tait would continue to reside with her sister and was happy to travel to the house each day and stay overnight if needed. This suited Adaline as it was only her days that she was needing assistance with, all of Adaline's preferred past times happened during daylight hours.

Adaline continued in to Mates Creek to check on the store and see that Billy, the new clerk, had everything in hand. As she was tethering her buggy outside the store, she saw the local sheriff walking out, when he saw her, his face looked stricken. Making her way up to the porch, she felt her heart rate increase.

"Sheriff," Adaline nodded, "how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mrs Grant, but I wish I came bearing better news. Come inside dear," The Sheriff took Adaline's arm and steered her back inside the store, "you had best sit down."

Adaline took one look at Billy, to know how bad the news was.

"What has happened Sheriff?" Adaline already regretted the words.

"I'm so sorry dear, we have just received word from Chapmanville that Josephs wagon was ambushed," the Sheriff paused and shook his head, "and the mongrels killed Joseph."

Adaline couldn't speak, she was having trouble processing the information.

"Billy, I think you best go fetch one of the Hatfields." The Sheriff suggested to the store clerk.

Adaline felt like she was frozen, and that if she moved, it would make the news truer.

"Adaline dear," the Sheriff, "can I get you some water? Perhaps you should lay down."

"No, I'm fine thank you Sheriff," Adaline had switched to auto pilot, "if you could please turn the sign to Closed on the door, that would be much appreciated."

Adaline stood up and went to the chair located near the fitting rooms at the back of the store, it felt like she had been sitting there for days when she realised Ellison had knelt down next to her.

"Addy?" She heard Caps voice on the other side of her and tried to focus.

"Take me home Cap." Was all that she could manage, and with that he lifted her out of the chair and carried her out of the store handing her up to her Uncle Anse who was standing on the back of his own wagon. The rest was a blur to Adaline, as were the next few days.

She woke up to the curtains in her room being opened.

"Good morning dear." Mrs Tait came over to the bed, "Now let's sit you up and get you fed."

It took a moment to register that days must have passed and Mrs Tait had arrived at the home on the decided start date, Adaline didn't know if she wanted anyone around her at the present, but she also knew she had to get out of bed eventually.

"Thank you Mrs Tait." Adaline croaked, she hadn't spoken in days either and her throat was hoarse.

Mrs Tait handed her cup of tea and set another pillow behind her as she sat up, there was a tray of fruit and toast on the bedside table, and Mrs Tait left her be to eat it. Adaline finished as much as she could manage and the got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom where a bath had been drawn.

She stripped off her bed clothes and lowered herself into the water, where she began sobbing uncontrollably. Mrs Tait walked in and her heart broke for the young girl, who was an entirely different creature to the one she had met not five days ago.

Eventually Adaline got out of the bath and got dressed, walking out into the kitchen her Uncle Ellison, Uncle Anse and Cap were sitting at the table.

"How are you feeling Addy?" Cap asked kindly.

"I feel like my loving husband just got murdered while I'm seven months pregnant with my first child, Cap." Adaline couldn't make eye contact with any of them for fear of dissolving into tears again. "Do you want to come for a walk with me?" She said to nobody in particular, but she felt like she needed some fresh air.

Ellison and Anse hadn't even considered that she was talking to them as Cap got up and walked Adaline out the front door, collecting her coat on the way. They walked across the road and down toward the Tug, it was a sunny day with a cool breeze in the air.

They walked up the bank a little and Adaline sat down and took her boots off, letting her bare feet run in the cooler water, and Cap did the same.

"I know, it doesn't feel like it now Addy," Cap ventured, "but you're going to be OK."

"I know Cap," Adaline agreed, she had now suffered the loss of someone she loved deeply three years in a row, she hated to admit it but she knew that in time the grief would pass, and then she would just miss Joseph, until she eventually just looked back on their time together fondly.

This time Adaline was the one to lie down and put her head on Caps lap, as he brushed her hair in a soothing way as the sun shone on her face.

Mrs Tait proved herself the perfect fit in the months after Joseph's death, and Adaline was grateful for her each day, pushing Adaline to do the preparation for the birth of her first child. The nursery was all set up, and Adaline had Billy order in all she thought she would need when the time came.

Uncle Anse had kept the store ticking along, checking in with Billie and putting Robert E. on to manage the running of it for the interim. Adaline appreciated this immensely, as the trips in and out of town were becoming more uncomfortable the closer her due date got.

Adaline didn't know but Anse had gotten the family together on hearing the news of Joseph's death and made the decision about who was going to pitch in, and in what way, to help Adaline get through until after the birth of her child. He had learnt that her default position to grief in the past was to isolate herself and she would never ask for help, even though she had always been happy to offer it to others. Anse thought it would be easier on the whole family if they didn't let her withdraw into her own world again. Anse didn't exactly say it but he also had every intention of pushing Adaline and Cap back together within time.

Soon it was time for Adaline to become a mother, and between the midwife, Mrs Tait and Levicy, they got Adaline through the birth of her first child without any complications. Adaline had given birth to a little boy that she named, Joseph M. Grant, after his father.

Mrs Tait had just arrived at Adaline's as she had finished feeding Baby Joe, she had planned to go into town to check on the store and check the stock levels and wanted to make an early start. Adaline was back in her riding habit, but after the death of her husband she now wore two side pieces whenever she was outside of her house.

"Well you're cutting a serious looking image today Adaline," Mrs Tait said taking in the young mothers outfit, "very smart indeed."

"Well I can finally get my jackets done up again so I thought I would take to wearing proper clothing again. I'm more conscious now of my appearance on account of Baby Joe, I don't want people thinking his mother looks like a poor hillbilly. At least in public, there's practical limitations in all this material." She laughed.

Mrs Tait thought she looked just fine indeed, if not a little exotic with her guns holstered, that was something you didn't see often, but she had soon learnt that Adaline would do just what she felt like doing, no matter the propriety of it.

As she rode into town, she felt good being back in the saddle again, she sped up to a gallop just to feel the wind in her hair. Slowing as she saw a group of horses riding toward her, she couldn't make out who they were just yet, but suddenly she felt nervous and she reached and unclipped one of her side arms.

The group got closer and she could make out the McCoy boys, she relaxed and clipped her piece back in. As disagreeable as she found the McCoys they weren't a threat to her. She hadn't seen Calvin in well over a year, and hadn't given him too much thought up until now. The group slowed when they reached her, with Calvin coming to a holt when he recognised her.

"Hey Addy," Calvin beamed. "It's great to see you, it feels like forever."

"Hi Calvin," she said and nodded to the rest of them, "Jim, Tolbert, Pharmer, Bud."

They all mumbled different versions of 'Hello'.

"Where are you boys off to?" Adaline asked casually, "it sure is a lovely day."

Calvin went to answer, when Tolbert interrupted, "C'mon Calvin."

"Calvin," Adaline wouldn't stand for being interrupted. "Have you seen your sister lately?"

"No, Addy." He looked down to the ground, "Have you?"

"I have, and you should go and see her, she could use the cheering up after losing Sarah Elizabeth. Trust me." Adaline said kindly.

"I know," Calvin nodded, "I hear that you're a mother now."

"I am, but no longer a wife." With that she nodded to Calvin and rode on.

Thinking about Roseanna brought a dark cloud to her thoughts, she would get her something nice while she was in town and call on her later in the week.

Continuing on into town, she noticed Uncle Jim and Cap walking out of the Mates Creek tavern and concluded they must've stayed the night. Adaline decided not to dwell on the implications of that thought too long. They had seen her, so she waived to them and continued on to the store.

"She is looking something in that get up." Jim said to Cap, spitting, he had felt fresher.

"If I was to picture what a lady Pinkerton looked like, that would be it." Cap agreed. "C'mon, I need to get more ammo before heading home anyway."

The two men walked into the store and Adaline was reviewing the accounts as Robert E. was giving her an update. Adaline looked up and cast her eye over them, trying to gauge how dusty they were from the previous night.

"Well you two look like you may have had too good a time last night, hmm?" She said in jest.

"You're not wrong," Cap said going to sit down in the back office.

"Are your horses round back?" Adaline asked Jim.

"Yessum". He replied.

"I don't think I've seen you looking quite so sorry for yourself Uncle Jim." Adaline never thought she would see the day he would out drink himself.

"Well I made a particular effort last night, none of which you need to know about." He said sheepishly.

"Trust me when I say, I do not want to know about what you and Cap have gotten up to, that would result in you walking out of a whore house near noon the next day." Adaline said in all seriousness.

"Tavern." Uncle Jim objected.

"I see," Adaline had turned attention back to her book work. "Robert E., go and get your wastrel Uncle and brother some soda pop from chest out back so they can rehabilitate themselves." Adaline asked without looking up.

Walking into the back office, Cap had his head down on the desk facing into his hat, she patted him on the back of the head and he slowly looked up.

"I don't feel good Addy," he said with whiskey on his breath.

"You don't look good Cap."

He motioned for her to come closer as if to tell her a secret, but put his hand on her face and kissed her instead. Adaline closed her eyes but pulled her face away.

"And you're still drunk." She said walking out to the front counter and giggled to herself, until she married Joseph, Adaline would've given her right hand from one kiss from that boy, and now here he was just giving them away. Adaline found herself wondering who else he was giving them too, she physically shook her head to move on from the thought.

Adaline coaxed them both out of the store through the back with Robert E. packing some ammo into Caps saddle bag before they left.

The fair was taking place in Blackberry Creek and as Adaline pulled her buggy up it seemed like there was a festive mood; she had left Baby Joe with Mrs Tait on the promise of bring her back a jar of pickled ochre. Adaline had agreed, as she felt like it was important to get along to these events with her family.

As she arrived she spotted Johnse selling his whiskey, he was with Skunk Hair and Robert. E. She could hear gun shots being fired on the far side of the fair and she walked over to find the source. Adaline saw Sam 'Squirrel' McCoy taking his shot in a shooting contest, his shot wasn't bad. Adaline looked around for Cap knowing he wouldn't be too far from a shooting competition.

The McCoy boys seemed pretty chuffed with their efforts, and as she spotted Cap and Uncle Jim in the distance she knew it would be short lived. Calvin was amongst them too, carrying on with the rest of them. Keeping her distance, so as not to interrupt, Adaline sat off in the distance.

Cap walked up to the group standing about the range, "Competition still open innit? He asked, with Uncle Jim following right behind him.

"If you don't mind wasting a bullet," the judge replied.

"I ain't wasted one yet," Cap said stepping forward, it would've sounded arrogant if she hadn't known it was the truth.

Cap stepped up to the mark, while Jefferson McCoy heckled him from one side and Calvin, Paris and Sam stood on the other. Adaline couldn't deny looking at Cap, that she still felt something each and every time she saw him. She knew she shouldn't think such things when her Joseph was so near departed, but Cap had marked her heart early, and if he had have given her any encouragement years ago she knew she would've waited out the decades for him.

"How you going to beat that fog eye?" Jefferson taunted pointing to Sam's last shot. If any of them had any sense, they would not poke that bear, even if it only had one good eye.

"Good luck," Sam and Jefferson toasted sarcastically laughing at their own joke.

Paris started up next, "Hey hey, toe on the line," he walked up pointing to Caps boot standing on a stick they were using as their mark, "you're over the damn mark." They all laughed again, "Yeh, judge shoulda caught that."

Jim leaned putting his hand on Caps shoulder, "Just do what you do son."

"And what he does is miss!" continued Paris.

Cap finally took his shot and it ricochet off the nail in the centre of the target smashing the lamp hanging about one of the judges. Of course, the McCoy boys hadn't seen Cap shoot before so they thought he had missed and hit the lamp.

"Oh Cap," started Calvin, "you missed completely!" He said as they all fell in laughing.

"No it aint, he hit it on the head, the god darn head!" Jim hooted.

The crowd behind them cooed in awe of the shot, while the McCoy boys tried to scrap at Cap and Jim over the verdict.

"Now now, this is a shooting contest boy…" The judge was trying his best to break it up.

Adaline walked over to the fray and pulling off one glove, put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. The men stopped their shoving momentarily to look up, once they saw Adaline standing there with her side arm drawn they ceased their tussling.

"I don't mind wasting a bullet judge, a waste a lot of them anyhow." Adaline pushed Cap to one side and Calvin to the other. "Stand back boys, I want to see the range on my new side piece." Cap laughed as Adaline did an exaggerated sway of the hips and winked at him over her shoulder. Addy then squared up to the target and extended her arm, "Are my toes ok for you Paris?" She added in gest and then took her shot. Adaline landed within the grey target area, marginally closer to the centre than Sam's.

"I think it's safe to say that your competition could use a little more yardage judge."

"Now you're just showing off." Uncle Jim laughed.

"True, but it's good to know that I wouldn't need to walk all the way over to someone to shoot them, which could get tedious." Addy put her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Is that what happened to you husband?" Jefferson asked before thinking twice.

Adaline just looked at Jefferson, and then looked at Calvin and shook her head. Calvin went to reach out to her but Adaline quickly pulled her arm away as she pushed passed him. He went to go after her when Cap pulled back on his shoulder.

"She's not yours to console Calvin, so leave her be." Cap said coolly looking down at Calvin, who genuinely looked concerned. Cap knew that Addy had been friends with him at one point but thought they must've had a falling out.

"Oh what, I suppose you think she's yours you one eyed freak?" Jefferson continued his missteps.

"Yep," Cap said simply leaving off after her.

"You're just lucky she didn't end you on the spot, Jefferson McCoy," Jim said following him.

They caught up to Addy and rounded in front of her.

"Sorry, I thought I was either going to burst into tear or shoot him." She laughed. "I guess it was the tears. I'm fine now." She assured them. "Plus I wanted to make the rest of them feel bad." She smiled weakly.

"Well Calvin clearly did, but Jefferson is too brain dead to know he crossed the line." Cap said.

"Brain dead is right," Jim agreed.

"Isn't that his sister that Johnse is speaking to?" Adaline nodded over in Johnse direction.

"That won't end well," Jim said rolling his eyes.

Shouting broke out across the other side of the fair and the three of them set out to check it out when suddenly another gun shot rang out.

"You two check it out, I'll check on Robert E. and Cotton" Adaline said as she took off toward the whiskey wagon where she had last seen them both, and in the clearing she saw her Uncle Ellison lying on the ground. Anse was standing over him, "Cotton give me the reigns and go over to your daddy. Quick!" Adaline said trying to stay calm, she could see the men run off into the woods after whoever had shot him.

"Robert E., hop down and hold the horses, while I go find your sister. You head around to my buggy and we'll meet you there." He nodded.

Ellison was being loaded in Levicy's wagon and Adaline let her know quickly that she would bring her children home with her. Levicy just nodded. Doc Rutherford climbed on the back of the wagon and they were off, Johnse and Cap had gone after their father into the woods. Adaline found Nancy with Elliott and Mary and piled them into her buggy as they headed back toward Anse's.

Adaline thought better of taking the younger ones back to Anse's, the scene there could be bloody and violent. Instead she dropped the buggy with the little ones at her home with Mrs Tait with a quick explanation, before following Robert E. up on her horse.

As she went to leave there was a posse of Hatfield men leading three of the McCoys up the road to Anse's, Adaline held back and Anse nodded for her to come over to him.

"Where's Robert E and Nance?" He asked.

"Robert E. is headed up to your place with the wagon, but I have left Nancy and the little ones at home with Mrs Tait."

"That's for the best." He nodded. "I want you to stay with Cotton and Levicy, this is going to get ugly and I need to know they're looked after."

Adaline nodded.

There were more Hatfield men riding up behind them and forming look outs along the road to Anse's house. Suddenly Adaline thought of what if the McCoys were forming a similar posse at the same time.

Adaline tied her horse at the side of the house in case she, or someone else needed in promptly. She had a rifle loaded in the saddle.

Following Anse in, she feared what she was going to see inside.

It was a bloody mess, Cotton was at his father's side, and Ellison was lying in a pool of blood on Anse's bed. Floyd and Valentine had arrived with their mother and they all sat solemnly in the room. Adaline walked in and kissed Ellison on the head and stood behind Cotton. Adaline could hear that Ran'l McCoy was outside pleading his sons' case, there would be no respite for them when Ellison passed.

Addy went and sat on the back step to give Sarah her husband's last moments. She saw Cap walk down and start cutting the boards for Ellison's coffin and she could barely hold back the tears. She watched as Anse threw the coffin over, holding out hope for his brothers recovery.

Cotton's cry could be heard from the front of the house and Cap resumed his work, Adaline got up to track Cotton down, with her and Anse walking him back up on the porch. Adaline sat Cotton down and she put her arms around him, rocking him back and forth as he wept.

Anse was rounding all the men up as they moved the McCoy boys down to the old school house. Adaline didn't like to think of what would be played out next, but when a former Civil War doctor described violence as some of the worst he has seen, it makes you think about the sort of person that could do such a thing. The Doc had counted no less than 26 stab wounds, and one gunshot wound on her Uncles body.

Adaline sat with her guns loaded on the porch until the Hatfield men returned; they all looked solemn and she wondered what carrying out this form of justice would do to each of their souls.

"I'm going to take Cotton home with me Anse, I'll keep your little ones down there too until you send for them." She kissed her Uncle Anse on the cheek, his heart was so heavy.

"Cap," he sung out for his son behind him who came riding up behind him, "Follow Addy and Cotton home, I don't want any member of this family without protection."

"Yes, daddy." He waited for Adaline to fetch Cotton who climbed behind her on her horse hugging her the whole way home.

Mrs Tait was pleased to see them walk through the back door, and Adaline hugged her to say thank you for looking after the little ones.

"They're all fed and tucked up in the spare beds, Joe will need feeding though dear." Mrs Tait had done a good job and looked as though she had started baking for Sarah and Levicy. Such a good woman.

Mrs Tait fixed Cotton and Cap a bowl of stew as Adaline went into feed her baby, she brought the bassinette into her bedroom at the front of the house so Cotton could sleep in the bed in the baby's room.

Cap went out the front to keep an eye on anyone coming up the Tug River Road. It wasn't that cold out being August, and Cap wondered how far down the road the next look out was stationed. He whistled out into the night, and in the distance her heard the familiar whistle back.

The Hatfields had developed a handy system of keeping on guard, there was the neutral whistle that meant no danger that Cap had just sent out into the night, and then a whistle to let the next post know that there was danger heading their way.

Adaline felt exhausted as she took off her jacket and sat on her bed with Baby Joe propped up to her bosom to feed. It was going to be a long feed as the poor little fella had been starving all day, Adaline put her head back and closed her eyes, making sure there was a pillow under her arm in case she accidently dozed off.

When Joe had had enough, Adaline put him back into the bassinette and proceeded to get undressed, she walked over the basin and washed up. It had been a long day and suddenly a wave of grief and exhaustion rolled over her. She wrung the washer and placed it over her face, as if in an attempt to rid it of her hot tears.

Cap was rounding the corner of the house and through the window he could see Adaline standing in her room naked and in tears, he knew that he should look away, but she was beautiful standing in the soft light of the oil lamp. As he watched her move the washer over her body, he couldn't stop looking at her long lean legs and swollen breasts. He didn't know if it was because he was outside with his rifle, but the moment struck him like that when he was hunting, when he was just watching an animal, them oblivious to his presence carrying on their normal routine.

Cap continued on, not wanting to alert Adaline to his presence as she turned to put her nightgown on.

Adaline crawled into bed heavy from the day, she knew Cap was outside somewhere, probably with dozens of Hatfield men that were stationed around the County on high alert. Thinking about what tomorrow would bring, she drifted off to sleep, only waking to Joe's crying in the early hours of the morning.

Adaline walked out into the kitchen to start breakfast before the little ones rose, leaving Joe still sound asleep in the bassinette.

Mrs Tate walked down stairs shortly after Adaline had walked back in from collecting eggs from the barn. Nancy came down a few moments later with her little brothers and sister.

Mrs Tate started making waffles with syrup and ham and eggs, she believed food could heal all emotions. Adaline looked in on Cotton who was still sound asleep, which Adaline wanted to preserve for him for as long as possible; he would only awake to a new wave of grief.

Adaline walked out to the front porch to find Cap and French Ellis sitting on the cane chairs.

"Do you boys want any breakfast?" Adaline asked.

"Yes, thanks Addy. Can you bring it out? We gotta watch the road." Replied French wearily.

"Are you fairly certain that the McCoys are going to come back at us?" Adaline wanted to know what was going on, not there was much she could do about it either way.

"Dunno." Cap mumbled, "Ol' Ran'l may not have the stones."

"Or he may have better sense not to?" Adaline offered.

"That too." French added.

Adaline brought them some eggs, ham and tomatoes out, as they were determined to stay sitting on the porch with their eyes on the road. Not that she was begrudging them the vantage point, but if Randal McCoy was going to target Hatfields, the only thing that would bring them by her home would be the two Hatfield boys sitting out the front of it.

"Thanks Addy," said French, who tucked into the breakfast as soon as the plate hit the table.

Adaline nodded and walked back out to the kitchen.

French turned to Cap, putting his fork down, "You going to try for that now?" Looking back toward Adaline.

"Dunno, maybe." He replied.

French laughed, "Well, she'll just be bowled over with that sort of enthusiasm. After all, the last one just treated her like a princess and tried to buy her the world, and then, then, got tragically cut down at the height of their happiness. But, yeh, she'll come running at _'maybe',_ Cap."

"Well French, that's thing about that one, she don't necessarily want the things that come by easy the most."

They all gathered at the Hatfield Cemetery to bury Ellison three days later, it was solemn, with a current of anger running through all their kinsmen present. Adaline felt like they were sitting on a powder cake, one spark and they would all go up in flames.

Anse was determined to carry on business as usual, and made it clear to Cotton that he wasn't to sit by his father's grave wallowing in grief. It was expected that everyone else would follow suit, and for a few weeks this worked fine.

It came out of the blue when the McCoys first struck back, Adaline was on her way into town to check on the store when she passed Cap coming up the rode in his daddy's wagon. He stopped when he saw her coming. Adaline saw Tom lying dead in the back of the wagon.

"What the hell happened Cap?" Adaline thought it may have been a lumbering accident due to the state of poor Toms head.

"Bounty hunters." Cap said, she could hear the anger and sadness sitting just behind his cool façade.

"McCoy bounty hunters?" Adaline was horrified to think poor Tom had been hunted down and then scalped like some trophy.

"Yep." Cap said handing out a piece of parchment to her, she rode up closer to look at it.

It was a bounty reward poster, it was for William 'Cap' Hatfield, who had a price of $500 on his head. Cap continued on, leaving Adaline looking at the poster, Adaline unclipped both her side arms and overtook Cap to lead up to Anse's place first. There was a price on Caps head, there were bounty hunters this side of the Tug and Cap was headed the first place a bounty hunter would look for a Hatfield.

Adaline looked for any movement at the side of the road on her way to Anse's, with Cap about 200 yards behind her. When they reached the clearing, she rode along the tree-line making sure there wasn't a posse set back into the woods. Cap had headed up to the barn, and Adaline rode over to help him get Tom out of the wagon.

"You didn't need to come up here Addy," Cap said as she hoped off her horse.

"I wasn't going to let you come home by yourself when there's bounty hunters this side of the tug." Adaline was a bit annoyed but reminded herself that his best friend had just been murdered and scalped.

They got Tom down and Cap started fixing the boards for his coffin, Adaline knew it was best to leave him in peace when he was upset, so Adaline simply sat up in the barn where she could see most of the perimeter. It was hours before Anse and the others emerged from the woods, and Cap had just about finished building the coffin. Adaline had sat in silence the whole time, her mind reeling on the implications of bounty hunters coming into West Virginia to kill her kin.

The next day she cleaned the store out of weapons and ammunition and told Billy that he was not order in or sell any weapons or ammunition to anyone that wasn't a Hatfield or friends of the Hatfield's. If bounty hunters were coming to Mates Creek, they had better bring their own bullets.

She delivered most of the arsenal up to Anse, but had left some hidden about her property in case the time came she needed them.

"Good thinking Addy, any chance you want to head to Pikeville and buy them out?" Anse asked.

"No problems, they can't touch a hair on my head without hanging, Uncle Anse." She paused. "It's not to say they'll let me have them but I can try?"

"Good, good" Anse was deep in thought, thinking about how best to keep his family safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: 1883**

The Hatfield's had been busy building up the supplies in the hills and setting scouts all along the Tug. Systematically they started to lure the bounty hunters in and then execute them, the message they were sending to Ran'l McCoy was that if your gun men step foot in West Virginia, they're as good as dead.

Adaline would order in provisions and deliver them up to Anse each week, the Hatfield men were either at home or at the timber stand and they were never alone. As more new faces rode into town, they couldn't be taking any chances.

After Sam McCoy tried to take a shot at Anse's while he was out hunting turkey, they were all on guard and travelled in pairs from that point on.

Each bounty hunter that came across the tug were put down by the Hatfield clan, and sent back over the river to Pikeville; where Perry Cline and Ran'l McCoy sat sending others to do their dirty work.

There were armed Hatfield's that didn't have bounty's on them throughout Mates Creek, keeping an eye out for any unfamiliar faces. The tension was growing on both sides of the Tug, with both families petitioning their respective governors to either get indictments brought against the other or thrown over.

After the death of Tom Wallace, Cap and Uncle Jim became ruthless in their pursuit of bounty hunters. Adaline heard of Uncle Jim putting an axe through one of their heads after Cap lured him out of the Mates Creek Tavern; Adaline couldn't blame them mind, after all the bounty hunters were hardly taking prisoners.

To make matters worse, Johnse had gone and gotten himself married to Nancy McCoy; Rosanna McCoy's cousin. Adaline couldn't believe how stupid Johnse could be, if he was going to go against his family and marry a McCoy anyway, it should've been Rosanna who bore his child and had been turned out of her own family from the first day she met Johnse.

While Adaline didn't like the brutal streak that was evident in Cap, she disliked Johnse's ignorant womanising far more; both were just as dangerous in her eyes. Cap was dangerous to others, but Johnse's actions put his own family in danger and left devastation ignorantly behind him.

Cap began to shadow his father, taking down Paris McCoy when he attempted to shoot Anse from a distance at his own timber stand. They were blatantly hunting down Hatfield's across the County, and it was high time something be done about it.

Adaline had ordered in a full arsenal to take up to her Uncle Anse's, which was the only way she could make herself useful in all of this. She brought the wagon straight up to the cabin they had set up in the hills, if the family was going to have to retreat, it was going to happen quickly.

"You're really coming through Addy," Anse said nodding as he inspected her load, "I really appreciate everything you've been doing to help out. How's that little boy of yours coming along?"

"Oh little Joe is a dream, mind Mrs Tait is too, so I guess that helps." Adaline couldn't pretend that she did a scrap of the child rearing that Levicy did each day, she had just had her tenth child and hadn't missed a beat.

Cap road up to inspect what Adaline had brought them, his face lit up as he saw a new rifle he had been looking at.

"Good work Addy." Cap said as he inspected the site along the shiny barrel. Adaline couldn't wonder who was going to be first person to die at the end of that gun.

Adaline walked inside the cabin to put away some supplies she had fetched for Levicy in case the time came sooner or later for them to literally head to the hills, she didn't want Levicy to be stranded up there with a newborn and nothing to feed them.

Anse helped Cap unload the rest of the weapons and ammunition. Anse paused for a moment taking the pipe out of his mouth, "Cap," he paused until his son was paying attention, "I want you to marry that girl, sooner rather than later."

"Why daddy?" Cap hadn't been entertaining thoughts of women since the feud had escalated, he got his fill at the Tavern and didn't see cause to complicate things before that.

"When there is a girl like that unwed near you, you marry her Cap." Anse said, nodding at his own advice. "Dragging your feet on this hasn't worked in the past, and she is not going to leave her baby fatherless forever; she will find an alternative, because that's what she does son."

Cap looked at Adaline's as she went to the back of the wagon and lifted off a heavy linen chest that she had bought for his mother; it was too heavy for her but she lifted it anyway, not even considering to ask him or his father for help. He hadn't been without romantic trysts throughout his years, with girls that would giggle and fuss over him; despite his deformed eye he had never been short of female attention. He had never really put Adaline in the same category as the girls that he had pursued, and made the effort to gain their affections if only for a brief amount of time.

While Joseph was alive, Cap had seen a glint of these other women in Adaline, as she minded what she wore and fell into being the best version of a wife she knew how; since his death she had reverted back to the same as she had always been, except now she was even more independent with her own business; not to mention she was the only woman he had seen that was constantly armed. He wanted the softness of a real woman, as the rest of the world was already too hard.

Cap walked over to his father and looked up at him, "I haven't been dragging my feet on it Pa, I don't want to marry her, and she deserves better than someone who would only wish she was different."

Anse laughed in disbelief, "You're as bad as you're brother," he said shaking his head, "she is in there cleaning a hillbilly shack and trying to make it something better for your mumma, not to mention she could quite literally have your back in this world Cap. I want that for you."

"Yeh, and what does a girl like that need a husband for? I want," Cap struggled as he had never had to articulate what he wanted in woman, "I want someone who wants to look pretty for me, who wants to make me happy, have my kids and make me my favourite food; like mumma does for you."

"Yep Cap, your mumma does all those things and Addy did them for her Mr Grant for a short time too," Anse noted, "but they don't do it for men they don't love, and deep down we all know she loves you, even if she seems to have forgotten that for a time."

"If Johnse had been good enough for her, I would've been getting him to marry her," Anse continued, "But I will not, will not, see this family lose everything we've worked so hard for because of Ran'l McCoy and if that girl finds another Mr Grant, that could very well be what happens."

Cap started to see what his father's motives where now, and he understood them more. It wasn't because he thought that Cap and Adaline were meant to be together, but it was what would be best for the family. It was easier for Cap to see it as a sacrifice he was making for his family, and he would happily give more for his kin if he had it.

"Ok pap," he said nodding at his decision, "I see, it's what's best for the family."

Anse laughed, "Good son, good." Anse new a dozen men that would take their own eye to have a shot with his niece and here he was convincing his one-eyed son that it was a sacrifice that was worth making. He wasn't sure where he went wrong with his boys when it came to women.

Adaline walked out towards the men, and they checked themselves, so as not to give the impression that they had been talking about her.

"Well I think we've got it as good in there as it's going to be," Adaline said with a sense of satisfaction, "'Vicy should have all the basics in there to get her through a patch."

"Thanks Addy, you're a gem." Anse said kissing her on the cheek.

Adaline climbed up on the now empty wagon and brought it around to head back to her own home. She had no intentions of fleeing to the hills on account of the McCoys, and she didn't envy Levicy having to do so on account of her husband.

"Addy!" Cap yelled, "Wait up." He ran up to the wagon, rifle in hand, and jumped up next to her.

Anse nodded at both of them smiling as they pulled off, and thought to himself, that he hoped his son would broach the subject of marriage with Adaline sooner rather than later; and preferably in way that didn't result in her shooting his son dead.

Cap rode home with Adaline, and came inside for supper. At least Mrs Tait was a fine cook, he thought. Adaline had gone to check on Joe, and as Mrs Tait headed off for the evening, Cap looked through the house for Adaline.

He found her propped up on her bed feeding Joe, her eyes were closed as she leant her head back and her baby was propped against her breast with a cushion under her arm. Cap took the picture in for a moment, she had taken her gun belt off and hung it on the bedframe, with an unbuttoned shirt her swollen bosom pressed against the infant. He stepped away from the door frame, seeing her like that didn't leave him feeling better about what his father had asked him to do; he just could not connect her to the feminine image he had of what wives are meant to be.

Cap went and sat back in the chair in front of the fireplace, and Adaline walked in with Joe over her shoulder shortly after.

"Do you want a cup of tea Cap?" Adaline offered as she put the water on to boil.

"No, thanks Addy." Cap replied pulling his bottle of whiskey from his pocket and taking a sip. Cap was watching the flames, deep in thought about how he was going to keep his promise to his father, Adaline also wasn't stupid, as much as he knew that she had been infatuated with him when he was younger, she hadn't shown any of the same interest since the passing of husband.

He considered that it had been about 18months since Joseph had passed; Cap considered the other widows he knew that had been remarried again in as little as a month of their husbands passing. Adaline was still young on account of her getting married so early, so he figured she may not be in any rush, one thing is for sure that if Adaline wanted something then she would make it happen.

Cap considered that for a moment longer, if she had been so infatuated with him some three years ago, why hadn't she pursued him harder? Cap recalled that she had asked him once after Mrs Smith's death if he would consider marrying her and he had dismissed her, he frowned at the thought, and wondered if that was a memory she still carried with her.

"Addy, you mind if I stay the night?" Cap asked, he figured if he spent more time around her then she may bring up the subject of marriage again.

"No Cap, the spare bed is made up in the back room. I hope you don't mind but I haven't changed the sheets since French slept there a few nights ago." Adaline said without too much thought, she didn't think Cap would mind, he had never been precious.

"French slept here?" Cap asked surprised on hearing that news, perhaps French had set his sights on Adaline, he had been enquiring about her affections some time ago Cap recalled.

"Yeh, he and some of the others stay the night when they're on lookout, saves them travelling home alone in the dark." Adaline continued to pay little mind to the conversation.

"I didn't know that." Cap said still sounding surprised, he hadn't ever heard any of them mention it.

"OK, well I'm going to put Joe down and wash up before bed." Adaline said, kissing Cap goodnight on the top of his head.

Did she kiss French good night he wondered? There was no denying Caps competitive streak.

Adaline had put Joe down for the night and was undressing when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she grabbed a cardigan and wrapped it around her top as she was down to just her bloomers.

She opened the door a little, and Cap was standing there as she had expected, "What's the matter Cap?"

"Nothing's the matter, Addy, just thought you may want to read for a bit?" Cap asked.

Adaline almost laughed, they hadn't done that in years, she wondered if Cap was OK; the last time he wanted her to read to him was after he lost the use of his eye.

"Sure Cap, go and get another log to put on the fire in here and I'll finish getting changed."

He walked down the hall to the back door, while Adaline finished putting her night gown on and wrapped her cardigan around herself again before climbing under the covers and lighting the lamp next to her bed. She had just been about to start reading The Prince and The Pauper, by Twain, and thought that it would be bearable for Cap.

Cap came back in and stoked the fire before crawling on top of the covers and laying his head on Adaline's lap, Adaline reached behind her and pulled her shawl over Cap to make sure he was warm enough.

"I don't know if you will like this one, but it's by Twain, so you might.' Adaline recalled that Cap had always liked the Mark Twain books she had given him in the past.

Adaline started to read aloud and after a while she heard a soft snore coming from below the book, so she continued to read silently awhile longer before turning the lamp down. Not having the heart to wake Cap she just gently moved his head to the pillow, he stirred slightly and then continued to snore.

Adaline shimmied further under the covers and turned on her side to go to sleep, her last thought wondering what was going on with Cap; she thought perhaps all of the killing and looking over his shoulder might be getting to him finally. She was wrong.

When Adaline woke, Cap had gone, she looked in the back room and he was fast asleep. Before Joe woke, she walked around stoking the fires and putting water on to boil. She was listening out for Joe to start grizzling for his morning feed, when she heard a horse whinny at the front of the house. Pulling her cardigan around her tighter she looked out the drawing room window to see no less than 15 armed men on horses coming slowly toward the house, fanning out as they approached.

Adaline raced to the back bedroom quickly and woke Cap, he sat up with a start. She motioned for him to be quite and told him what was happening.

"I want you to hide Cap, maybe in my closet; I'll be able to get rid of them." She said firmly.

"I'm not hidin' Addy," Cap started to object.

"Yes you are, it's not up for debate. It's my house and my baby asleep next door." She said with intent in her eyes.

Cap nodded, he grabbed his clothes and raced into Adaline's bedroom. She could see through the front windows that they were surrounding the place.

Adaline opened the front door slowly, and stepped out making it clear that she was not armed. It was that awful Frank Phillips leading the posse, as she looked for any more familiar faces she saw Calvin and Jim McCoy further back sitting on the wagon, which looked to be fashioned for transporting prisoners.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Adaline asked cordially.

"Were you waiting for us Miss Thatcher?" Phillips asked her in a gravelly voice.

"No, this is an inappropriate time for you to be calling at my home." Adaline looked thoughtfully at the man they called 'Bad Frank'. "For all I hear of you Mr Phillips, I don't hear anything that leads me to believe you've had any experience with raising babies."

"No, can't say that I do." Phillips laughed, curious about where the young girl was going with this.

"Well if you had, you would know mothers across the County are all awake right now, waiting for their babies to start crying for their breakfast. Instead I heard your horses. So, if you wouldn't mind stating your business, I have a routine I would like to be keeping."

"We've got warrants for some of your kin, and we're going to search your house and barn." He stated.

"You may have warrants Mr Phillips, but you're wrong in thinking that you're going to step foot in my house. I am a widow, with a young infant inside, and I do not know you or your men."

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Miss."

"It's actually still Mrs. Didn't Calvin tell you?" Adaline looked toward Calvin, who had not made a move to come closer. "And if you think this is hard Mr Phillips, you're clearly the wrong man for the job."

Adaline shook the boots she had left sitting at the front door and pulled them on, the movement making most of the men start toward their pistols.

Adaline laughed, "You're a twitchy bunch aren't you?"

She walked past Mr Phillips horse and the other men toward Calvin and Jim.

"I hadn't imagined the next time I saw you, you would have people pointing guns at me Calvin."

"Hi Addy," Calvin said awkwardly, "Please just do as Mr Phillips asks."

"Calvin, you've known me your whole life. What makes you think I like to be told what do all of a sudden?" Adaline's voice barely masked her anger.

"Addy, this is not the time to be messing." Calvin said, fear creeping into his voice.

Adaline stepped up onto the wagon, and she could feel the men pivot their guns toward her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry about your brothers Calvin, but you have to go. There are Hatfield scouts all through these woods, they would have seen you coming a mile off and would be getting together a posse of their own. Please get across the Tug." Her eyes pleaded with him, as she wasn't lying, "I have a baby inside and I don't want my front yard to be where you die Calvin McCoy." Her eyes welled up at the thought.

"OK, we'll move on Adaline." Jim weighed in, not wanting to get ambushed by men who knew this area a hell of a lot better than they did.

"Hurry Jim, they will outnumber you 2 to 1 easily." Adaline said turning to walk back to the house. "Get those McCoy boys out of here Mr Phillips, I don't want to be the one to explain to their poor mother that this feud got the rest of her boys killed."

"You're not going to get rid of us that easily," Mr Phillips assured her.

"It's not you I'm trying to get rid of Mr Phillips, I couldn't give a stitch if your blood fertilises my rose bed, but I sure don't want to see my friend Calvin get killed by the 100 Hatfield men that live within less than a mile of here. My Uncle Anse has more men guarding his barn than you have in your posse."

"Then why doesn't he have anyone guarding you?" Mr Phillips asked sceptically.

"Exactly Mr Phillips, exactly." Adaline hoped that this cocky gunman was smart enough to get the implication.

Adaline walked back up the front steps, as she turned around she could see the men starting to turn about. Mr Phillips still hadn't followed suit, as Calvin pulled the wagon back out onto the road toward the Tug River crossing. "If you don't mind Mr Phillips, the one man that is in this house is calling for his morning milk."

With that Adaline walked back inside, and went and got Joe who had started crying. Nursing him she went back to look out the front window. Mr Phillips was following his men back down the road, but Adaline didn't trust that they were really retreating.

Adaline told Cap to stay hidden for a bit longer until she was sure they were gone.

Twenty minutes later, thirty two Hatfield men descended on her front yard.

"Cap you can come out now, you're daddy has arrived with the rest of your kin." Adaline said looking out the window.

Anse was making his way up the porch and opened the front door where Adaline met him.

"How far away are they Addy?" Anse asked in hurry.

"At least twenty minutes Uncle Anse."

"Where's Cap?" he then asked with such fear in his eyes.

"Climbing out of my bedroom cupboard," Adaline replied, quickly putting him at ease. "I made him hide while I got the rest of them to leave. He wasn't real happy about that."

Anse laughed, "Don't suppose he was, but it was the right thing to do. His mother will thank you for that if ever she hears about it."

Cap walked down the hall pulling his boots on, "Hey daddy."

"Hello son," Anse embraced Cap, they must've assumed that Cap was dead or kidnapped for sure.

Uncle Jim walked through the front door, "I assume we're not hunting the bastards down?" he asked also embracing Cap.

"How did you get them to go Addy?" Cap asked, "You were out there a while."

Anse and Jim looked at her curiously.

"I told Mr Phillips that he wasn't coming inside because I didn't want him to, and that he had best leave before you got here as I had no desire to tell Sally McCoy that two more of her boys were dead." Adaline explained.

"So you just told them the truth and they left." Anse asked, sounding sceptical.

"Basically. I told Calvin that it wouldn't be long before you got here and I didn't want my baby getting in the crossfire, and then he and Jim pulled the wagon out and the rest of them followed. Mr Phillips was reluctant, but figured if there weren't any Hatfield men guarding my house, there must be a reason."

Jim laughed, "Because clearly you don't need it."

"Clearly Calvin McCoy is still in love with you, more like it." Cap said convinced of his own theory.

"You don't have to be in love with someone Cap, to just not want to see them and their baby killed." Adaline replied.

"Alright you two." Anse said to Cap and Adaline, he could tell they were about to start to quarrel. "I think it's time we moved further to the hills Anse." Jim interrupted, "They're getting too cocky."

"Agreed," Anse said thinking, "Adaline collect your things to take up to the cabin, with the thinking you may not be back here for a while."

"I'm not leaving my home Uncle Anse, they won't be back to bother me, and I am of much more use to you down here."

"Addy, don't be silly, we're not leaving you down here alone." Anse said looking from Adaline to Cap.

"It's not up for discussion, now go and get." Adaline said nodding to the door, "You just send Little Billy down if you need me to get anything for you."

Anse stood for a moment thinking, the others knew better than to interrupt.

"Addy, I need you to marry Cap." He put is straight out there. "I need you to be able to manage business down here, if I'm holed up in the hills for too long."

"Why do I need to marry Cap to be able to do that?" Adaline was a little lost.

"So you not only have control over your own holdings, but mine also. It'll be put in Caps name." Anse said nodding to his own plan.

Adaline understood his concern, if something happened to the key men in the family it would be up to her to make sure the rest of the family was provided for. Adaline looked at Cap, to gauge how he felt about it; she was under no illusion that Cap had ever thought of her as what he'd want in a wife.

"It's for the best Ads." Cap nodded.

"OK, I guess." Adaline replied, not quite sold on the reasoning, it was really just a matter or paperwork.

Adaline was grateful that she had the opportunity for romance with her first marriage, because her second was clearly going to be a business transaction at best.

Uncle Wall married them that afternoon, and Adaline became Mrs William Anderson Hatfield.

There were no celebrations as the wagons got packed up with supplies, Cap loaded up one of Adaline's wagons with some of the supplies she had been keeping in her barn, while Adaline wrote a list of everything they may need to get them through the winter months.

"You think your mumma will want corn?" Adaline asked Cap questions, as she put together the list, neither of them discussing the fact they had just been married.

As Cap went to leave he turned to Adaline and looked down at her, he held her chin and leant down and kissed her softly. When Adaline was little she imagined often what it would be like to marry Cap Hatfield and be his loving wife, what she wouldn't do for him. Cap kissing her, after their business-like nuptials, just felt like pity.

She chook her head slightly, breaking contact with their lips, "You don't need to do that Cap, I understand the marriage is a matter of paperwork, not that you have those kind of feelings for me." She said stepping back before he could reply "Now you go on and take care, send word if you need anything."

Cap didn't know if there was anything to say, so he nodded and stepped up to pull the wagon out of the barn. Adaline watched him roll down past the house, assuming it would be many months before she saw him again.

By sundown half the Hatfields in the county had relocated deep into the hills, out of the grasp of Ran'l McCoy and his posse. The next day, Frank Phillips and his men came back down the road in a hurry from Uncle Anse's place, empty handed, no doubt on the way to track down the next on their list.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: 1884**

Cap made his way to the make shift cabin in the hills, he was worried about what was going to come of the feud; it made him so angry to think that they couldn't move around as free men because Kentucky lawyers had said it was so.

More of his kin and friends had been hunted down since they had retreated, French Ellis had been gunned down after surrendering. For all the McCoy's preaching, they were no better than savages in the way they conducted themselves. Selkirk had surrendered but said it was clear that they would've shot him down if it weren't for witnesses.

Cap didn't need to justify any of his actions any longer, he took down Jefferson McCoy who had a price on his head, and didn't give it a second thought; except perhaps to note that he could now kill a man from half a mile.

They had thought shooting down Nancy McCoy's brother would drive a sufficient wedge between her and Johnse, but after some scrapping, they seemed to have continued on as usual. Johnse hadn't taken to the hills with the rest of the family, but chose to stay with his wife and still in the woods.

Cap had been hunting for the day to catch something so his mumma could make his younger siblings something to eat, not to mention feed the rest of the family members that were trapped in the hills with them.

"Caps back," he heard Billy call out to the others.

"Hello son," said Uncle Jim, "see you got yourself a good bit of meat there." Jim nodded toward the deer strapped to the back of Caps horse.

"It'll have to do for the moment," Cap spat, "Who knew I'd be missing a ham dinner?"

They both laughed, their time in the hills was really highlighting to them all the things they had been taking for granted.

"Billy," Cap called as he dismounted, the young boy came running over to Cap, who he idolised.

"Hey Cap," he said excited.

"Think you'd be up to a trip to Adaline's tomorrow?" Cap asked, Billy had been asking them for a job for weeks.

"Yes!" Billy almost jumped at the thought.

"Good, I need you to take her a list of supplies we need."

"No problems Cap." Billy thought for a moment, "How we going to get it back up here?"

"You stay down with Adaline until the load is ready, then you come and let me know. Ok?" Billy nodded. "And you best go and let your mumma know."

Jim and Cap unloaded their dinner and hung it in the make shift smokehouse, they didn't need to worry about smoking the meat too much anyway as it was eaten as soon as it was caught.

"So, you're finally going to see your bride?" Jim laughed.

"I guess," Cap replied.

"You don't sound that excited at the thought." Jim kept stirring. "I know a lot of men who would be excited about seeing their wives after three months or so."

"Yeh well," Cap pulled the rope with force and then secured before continuing, "Adaline's not my wife in the true sense of the word."

"You mean…" Jim raised his eyebrows, before Cap could cut him off.

"I don't wanna talk about Jim." Cap said it like he meant it.

"Ooohh okay then." Jim was laughing to himself.

They walked into the cabin where Levicy was putting supper on the table, she was pregnant again and sometimes Cap worried about bringing a baby into the world while they were holed up like hillbillies.

"Hey mumma," Cap said sitting down at the table, "Billy's going to do a supply run tomorrow, so let me write a list for Addy of anything you're gonna need."

"OK, good Cap," she looked worried, "we're starting to run low on a most things now. You going down?"

"Yeh, to bring it all back up. Probably going to need to take a couple others." Cap said thinking about the logistics, he wanted to make the trip worthwhile.

"You give my love to Addy if you see her now." Levicy said, she would have liked her niece to be up in the hills with her, but knew that she was needed where she was.

"You make sure you check in with her about the new timber stand," Anse was feeling disconnected from the endeavours he had worked so hard to secure. "And, and get her to look into clearing the plot in the Valley."

"Sure daddy, I'm sure she has it all in hand." Cap said, he hadn't really been thinking about what his father had had Adaline doing in his absence, and he thought perhaps a better husband would.

"Well she's got a lot of responsibility, sometimes I forget that she's a teenage girl." Anse shook his head.

"Don't worry, she forgets too." Jim laughed.

Adaline was heading back from town, despite the circumstances that her own family was currently enduring, business was good. She had had to hire a few more men, some she hadn't known before, to keep the timber stand running.

Whilst in Mates Creek, Adaline had met with her lawyer to sort out the details of purchasing another 2000 acres along the tug, once cleared it would make for good farming. It was currently owned by an elderly widow whose eldest son had just passed and her daughters were all married and gone, she was off to live with one of them in Pikeville; Adaline had secured a good price for the land, minding that her heart never taxed her pocket book too much.

It was a great responsibility that her Uncle Anse had trusted her with, and she found herself often thinking of what her own father would do in certain circumstances. She took counsel from Uriah McCoy, who was the brother of Sally McCoy, but also a friend of her fathers. He was happy to give her advice and fill her in on how Roseanna was going. Uriah's mother Betty was taking care of Roseanna, whose health had deteriorated after the death of her baby girl.

When Adaline arrived home, she found Mrs Tait feeding Little Billy at her kitchen table, he was eating with such gusto that he hadn't even noticed her walk in.

She smiled at Mrs Tait as they watched him polish the bowl.

"Hello Billy," Adaline said when he had finished, "I see Mrs Tait has been looking after you."

"Yessum," Billy said, breaking off a piece of bread.

"Mrs Tait, I have brought you a present on account of it being your birthday next week, but also on account of your fondness of preserving."

Adaline walked out the back door and came back in with a shiny metal vat, the latest in preserving. Adaline would admit that, while she knew Mrs Tait would enjoy the gift and Adaline and Mrs McInereny would reap the benefits, she wanted to be able to send more preserves up to Levicy.

Mrs Tait cooed over the impressive looking piece of equipment and carried to the back veranda where she currently had much of her other preserving equipment laid out. Once she was outside, Adaline turned to Billy.

"Billy, do you have something for me." Adaline watched as he had devoured half a loaf of bread, it made her worry that they were starving up in the hills.

"Yes," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment with Caps writing.

It was a list of things that they needed, and she could identify certain items that Levicy would've requested.

"Thanks Billy. Did you have anything else to tell me?" Adaline had a few questions herself.

"Nope, just that when everything is ready I gotta go back and tell Cap, he's gonna come down and get it." Billy had run out of food in front of him, and was almost out of breathe with the effort.

"Billy, I'm going to draw you a bath, no arguments." She said raising a finger to stop him before he started, "and then you can have some apple pie, ok?"

As Adaline walked out of the bathroom, she instructed Billy to not miss behind his ears, it was clear that the child may not have bathed in quite some time. She thought of Levicy again, and couldn't help but think she had made the right decision in staying put.

Mrs Tait had taken to staying the odd night on account of Adaline being alone at the foot of the hills, and her sister had also met a man and their house was a little too small for the three of them. Adaline was careful to not let Mrs Tait be privy to too much information, not that she couldn't trust her, she just didn't want to burden her with information that others may want to know.

Before she closed the door, "Billy, just mind that you don't let Mrs Tait or anyone else know when or where you're going, OK?"

"Yes Mrs Hatfield." He replied politely, Adaline noted that that was the first time anyone had called her Mrs Hatfield, as the fact wasn't something that she had advertised.

Mrs Tait knew as much, but only because Adaline would hate to think of how hurt she would be if she were to find out that Adaline had gotten married without telling her. She had explained to Mrs Tait that it was more to simplify business dealings, than anything else, and not to expect to see Cap moving in anytime soon.

Adaline went back to town the next day to see what items on the list she could get from her store, there were a couple of items that she knew she may need to venture to Pikeville for, this made her uncomfortable. While not all the residents were McCoy's, many were, and while all McCoy's weren't filled with hate for her and her family, many were.

Adaline decided to go to Pikeville the next day, she didn't want a wagon full of provision raising any alarm bells to the McCoy deputies. She and Billy finished loading up the supplies from her store, and Adaline had a quick look at the books.

"Frank Phillips was in here?" Adaline asked Billy, "The deputy from over the Tug?"

"Yes ma'am," Billy didn't know if he was in trouble or not.

"I see he bought a pair of gloves," Adaline look at the register, "Did he ask for anything else Billy?"

"Yes ma'am, he asked to see our side arms and ammunition selection."

"And what did you tell him?" Adaline asked, keeping her voice light, Billy hadn't done anything wrong.

"I told him that we were out at the moment, and were only ordering for family members." Billy was still nervous.

"I can't imagine he would've like that, and I'm sure that would've made him curious." Adaline could just imagine that snake trying to get as much information from Billy, while saying as little possible.

"He just asked who owned the store, and I said Mrs Grant, and he said you mean Mrs Hatfield, and I said no, and then he just laughed and left." Billy was speaking fast now.

"Billy, its fine. I have no desire to stop people from shopping here and Mr Phillips has as much right to buy as many pairs of gloves as any man. I just don't want to be selling these men the bullets that they intend on killing my family with. You just keep being polite, but let me know if he comes back."

Billy knew not to ask too many questions when Adaline started moving large amounts of stock, he just put the reorders in and kept his head down, out of respect for Mrs Grant always being so good to him. He knew there was a feud between the Hatfield's and McCoy's, the papers had started covering it after Ellison Hatfield was murdered. He also wanted to stay well clear of it.

Adaline reflected on Billy and Frank Phillips exchange; Phillips knew she had married Cap Hatfield, and Adaline wanted to know how.

Setting out early the next morning, Adaline didn't want too many people to see her in Pikeville. The items she was getting needed to come from the drug store, they were medical supplies; Adaline hoped it was in preparation for the birth of Levicy's eleventh child and not for bullet wounds.

Adaline had taken the buggy and a big cane basket, she stopped first at the general store, buying some sweets and flowers for Rosanna; Adaline thought she would use the trip to check in on her friend. She then went to the chemist and bought large quantities of bandages, disinfectant, salts and silk thread. She also bought her Uncle Anse some fine tobacco for his pipe.

Adaline explained to the chemist that her aunt was expecting a child, and could he suggest anything else she may need, anything he suggested, Adaline bought double. Placing all the items in the basket, she placed the flowers on top, to help conceal her shopping. As she walked out of the store she saw Nancy McCoy, or Hatfield as she was now, Adaline would've normally tried to avoid her but she was too close.

Nancy McCoy had always been a sour hateful sort of girl, even when they were younger and Nancy seemed so much older than Adaline, she could be heard saying hateful things about Hatfield's and her Uncle Jim. Her marriage to Johnse made no sense to Adaline, after Cap shot her brother Adaline was sure she would leave Johnse. That was over a year ago and Nancy and Johnse were still living together, Adaline hadn't seen her since Jefferson's death and was happy to keep it that way.

"Well hello Mrs Hatfield," Nancy said with a tone in her voice that Adaline couldn't quite pick the intent of.

"Hello Nancy," Adaline replied, Nancy had just wanted to let her know that she knew about Adaline and Cap being married. Johnse had such a big mouth.

"What brings you to Pikeville?" Nancy enquired, trying to peer into her basket, "Those are some lovely blooms."

"Yes, they're for your cousin Nancy, I'm on my way to visit her and your Aunty Betty." Adaline replied honestly.

"Give them my regards won't you." Nancy asked.

"No Nancy, I won't, you can give your kin your own regards. But I'm guessing it has been awhile since you called on Rosanna, or have been welcome to." Adaline saw no point standing on ceremony, or fibbing to save Nancy McCoy's feelings.

Nancy pursed her lips, "So, how is married life treating you?"

"Much the same as it always has Nancy," Adaline wanted to be on her way.

"Well I can't imagine it would be, Joseph and Cap being so different." Nancy raised her eyebrows, "Joseph being so agreeable, and well Cap being the sort that would shoot his sister-in-law's brother like he was nothing." Nancy was almost hissing, there was so much heat coming from her voice.

"Yes I heard about Jefferson, my condolences, I saw Mrs Wolford the other day, she is still also grieving her husband's loss." Adaline never had played well with other girls, and she easily sent a shot against Nancy's bow to let her know as much, "It's a shame that Jefferson felt the need to stab and shoot him, but then that does seem to be how McCoy's like to do their killing."

"Mind yourself Adaline," Nancy pointed her finger at Adaline. "We are, after all, sisters now."

"For now Nancy." And with that Adaline walked on, calling back to Nancy, "I'll let Rosanna know I saw you, I'm sure your dear cousin will love to know how well marrying Johnse has been working out for you."

Adaline, new that Nancy was cursing her as she walked away, but she really didn't care. She would later recount the exchange over tea with Rosanna, she thought Rosanna would find a little comfort in knowing the grass wasn't so much greener being married to Johnse Hatfield.

Adaline left Rosanna with plenty of light left in the day, she was endeavouring to get home early enough for Mrs Tait to spend a night in her own bed, if she so wanted to. She made sure to pack the medical supplies into the wagon with the other reinforcements, and then went in to see Mrs Tait and Billy.

Mrs Tait was teaching him how to make ice cream, and Adaline just laughed, and then went through to check on baby Joe. Sometimes when he was asleep, she like to just watch him and think about what she wouldn't do for him. It occurred to her looking down at her son, that Cap was now his step-father and she hoped that he was up to the task.

"Addy," Mrs Tait looked through the bedroom door, "I'm going to head off shortly, if that's ok?"

"Of course," Adaline thought for a moment. "Why don't you take the next few days off? You have been doing such long days to help me of late, and I'll have Billy here."

"That's so kind of you Adaline, I have been meaning to go and visit my brother, so perhaps I can do that." Mrs Tait's face lifted at the thought.

Adaline was lying in bed that night, her mind racing at the thought that Cap wouldn't be here in a few days, and would it be awkward? There was something troubling her about Nancy McCoy's demeanour, Adaline knew that she didn't bring out the sweetest nature in her fellow women, but Nancy had venom on her tongue the moment she saw Adaline.

Nancy McCoy hates Hatfield's. Hates them. Yet here she was married to one. It just didn't make any sense, Johnse was nice to look at but not nice enough to override that amount of hate. Adaline knew that Nancy couldn't be trusted as far as she could be thrown; it was a pity that Johnse would never realise that.

Then there was Mr Phillips coming to Mates Creek and looking about her store, making it clear to Billy that he had heard about Cap and Adaline's nuptials.

A thought was dancing around Adaline's head, but she couldn't quite catch it before she nodded off to sleep.

Adaline set Billy off the next morning before sunrise with a packed lunch and a note to Cap letting him know that she could get everything and it's packed in the wagon in the barn – she also suggested she drive it up to them so there was less risk for him and the others. Adaline didn't know when they would come down, but everything would be ready for them when they did.

With Mrs Tait away, Adaline set about to do some baking and made sure there was roast beef ready to go in case they would be wanting a meal. There were too many unknowns for Adaline to feel comfortable; she liked to be planned and prepared, and waiting around made her nervous.

Joe had started to crawl and now he was trying to walk, so Adaline had to keep an eye on him when it was just her in the house. Mrs Tait had also shown her how to make a sling for toddlers so they could just go on your back and move around with you; this thrilled Adaline no end.

Adaline had put Joe on her back and was out collecting eggs and picking vegetables from the garden when she heard a twig snap, she kept on in a natural manner and then went back inside putting Joe quickly into his room. She grabbed her rifle, she was already wearing her side arms, and raced out the front of the house scanning the road before she leapt off the porch to the side of the house. Quickly but quietly she moved toward the back again, keeping to the shrubbery that sat on the outside of her yard.

Adaline could see a hat brim coming out the side of a tree a little further back behind the barn, she made her way through the scrub to come around behind whoever was there. She was mindful that there could be more men in different vantage points around the house. Suddenly she was thinking that perhaps Billy was intercepted by Phillips and had set a trap for the Hatfield's.

Standing behind a tree, she was as close as she could get without attracting their attention, she took a breath. Slowly she stepped out from the tree, "Get your hands in the air, first one that goes for his gun will be the first one dead."

"Adaline?" One of the voices said hopefully, slowly turning around to look.

"Floyd?" It was Adaline's cousin, which meant the other one was "Robert, E.?!"

"Yessum," they both turned to face her and she lowered her rifle.

"What are you doing loitering at the back of my house?" Adaline, was relieved that it was friend and foe spying on her house, but was still a little confused.

"We've come a head to spot for Cap and Val," offered Robert. E.

"OK, well, did you want to come inside or have you got some more ground to cover?" Adaline asked, now conscious that her baby was sitting in his room by himself.

"We have to run back and let them know it's clear," Floyd said uncertainly.

"OK," Adaline almost laughed, they were serious about their spotting job.

Adaline never feared moving about, even if she ran into a McCoy posse, they wouldn't harm her unless she provoked them. It made her angry that her family couldn't even feel safe on their own land.

Joe was standing next to the bed when she went back inside, as she opened the door and looked at him he took his first step trying to move toward her; Adaline felt so proud, so much so that she thought surely other mothers didn't feel like that at their children's small achievements!

Adaline put another loaf of bread in the oven to keep herself busy, she knew that Cap and Val were close by but didn't want to be just sitting waiting for them, otherwise she would start to fret the later it got. The bread was baked, and there was nothing else to be done, so Adaline took Joe to the hallway tried to bribe him with cookies to walk again.

Eventually it grew dark and Adaline put Joe down and got herself ready for bed, she didn't allow herself to start thinking about where Cap was; she told herself she didn't have enough of the facts to jump to any reasonable conclusions. It didn't stop her from worrying as she lay in bed.

She decided to read a book for a while until her eyes got tired, forcing herself to pay attention to the words on the page, she caught a movement from the corner of her eye. Looking up she saw Cap casually standing in the doorway.

"Hey Addy," he said quietly.

"Hi Cap," she replied, feeling like it was already awkward.

Cap walked in took his suspenders and shirt off as he rounded to the side of the bed Adaline was propped up on, he came up to her and kissed the top of her forehead. Putting his shirt on the chair in the corner of the room, he took the jug of water on the dresser and poured into the bowl, splashing it on his face.

"There is a face washer there if you need," Adaline suggested almost laughing at the way he was splashing about.

"Oh is there?" He asked smiling back at her, he picked it up and wiped his face with it, Adaline just shook her head.

He sat at the end of the bed and lay back, utterly exhausted. Adaline just looked at his back, the warm light of the fire dancing across his skin, she realised that she had no idea what was expected of her as Caps wife. What Cap expected of her...

"Did you want me to draw you a bath?" Adaline offered.

"Maybe in the morning Addy," he yawned, "I just want to sleep now."

"OK."

Cap stood up and stripped off to his underwear, putting his pants with his shirt, and then crawled in next to Adaline; she put her book down and turned down the lamp.

Laying her head on the pillow she could see Cap looking at her, his bad eye was easy to see in the dark, she had noticed how it caught the light before.

"Roll over," Cap said quietly.

Adaline was hurt at first, and then she felt him wrap his arms around her belly and pulled her into him.

"I am allowed under the sheets, now that I'm your husband." Cap whispered in her ear and laughed.

Adaline put her hand on his, this was feeling more like an actual marriage than a business arrangement. Adaline, having been married before, was not a stranger to performing her wifely duties.

After Cap had left for the hills three months ago, Adaline had been convinced that nothing would really change between her and Cap, in terms of their relationship; so much so that she had not even considered the matter of physical relations.

"Cap," Adaline didn't know whether to bring up the subject with him or not, but her dislike for the unknown got the better of her, "I know you and I didn't happen in the usual way, so I don't really know what you expect of me as your wife."

Cap didn't answer, but she knew he was still awake from the way that he shifted.

"As in, I know that I wouldn't have been your first choice in a wife, and that you've never really seen me in that light. And if you have someone else that you intended on marrying before all this… I mean, I don't want you being with me." Adaline knew she hadn't made much sense, as she didn't really know what she was asking.

She just knew that she didn't want him to force himself to have physical relations with her because he felt obligated on account of them being married. And she didn't know if she would really want to be with him if she knew the idea of it didn't sit well with him.

Cap removed his arms from her waist saying "OK Addy," as he rolled over.

Cap hadn't really known what Adaline was trying to say, the only part that was clear was that she didn't want him being with her in a physical way.

Adaline hadn't expected Cap to take the offer of not having to have physical relations so quickly, the speed at which he turned over confirmed the way Adaline thought Cap had felt about her, that she wasn't a woman that he was ever consider, unless his father told him he had to.

Adaline lay there awake a long time regretting having asked the question, but at least she could save herself the humiliation of her making advances on a husband that deep down didn't want to touch her; for that she was thankful.

Waking early as was her routine, she saw that Cap had already gotten up and dressed. Adaline walked out to the kitchen and put the boiler on. Val wasn't in the bed in the back room either, so she went outside and up to the barn. Cap and Val were hitching the horses and making sure the load was secure; Adaline wondered if he had even planned on saying good bye.

"Cap," she said softly at the barn door, "are you leaving already?"

"Yeh, we were going to stay another day, but no sense in waiting really." He replied, barely looking at her. Valentine looked over at her and just nodded hello.

"Did you want breakfast before you go?" Feeding them one meal was the least she could do.

"No, its best if we get under way before Frank Phillips wakes up." Cap said matter-of-factly.

Adaline just nodded and looked down at the ground so he couldn't see the tears well in her eyes, his indifference to her was something that Adaline had been aware of, but the small amount hope that she had held in heart for Cap was finally extinguished and it had gutted her completely. Adaline now realised that she could be married to a man that didn't want her for the rest of her life.

"OK," was all that she could manage before walking back inside.

Adaline walked into Joe's room and lay down on the bed, as she started to sob, she hoped that they didn't come back inside before they left. And they didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: 1886**

Adaline turned her mind fully to the family business, she no longer entertained thoughts of love and children, dismissing them as soon as they entered her mind. Joe was her priority and securing his future was her soul mission.

She had grown their land holdings by 5,000 acres in the last two years, using the profits from the store to secure more land and timber rights throughout the County. Adaline had a reputation around the County as being Devil Anse's more ruthless daughter-in-law; she ran a tight ship and surrounded herself with the loyal Hatfield men, in case there were any doubt in who the boss was.

Cap Hatfield had a reputation as being violent and deadly, stories of his shooting skills bounced around the County, getting more elaborate every time they were told. Of course, no-one was telling Adaline such stories, but she would overhear whispers when she was in town. Sometimes she liked to ride into Pikeville looking particularly ruthless, so Frank Phillips knew that she considered him no threat.

Adaline knew that these games were silly, but without the diversions of family and children, she had very little else to keep her mind from going soft. Her son was almost four years old, he had never met his real father, and they hadn't seen his step father in over a year. Adaline wondered if this would have an impact on her son, but he was the happiest child she had seen, and she hoped it would stay that way.

Adaline thought of Cap often, she did not think of him fondly, but as a woman scorned. Even as she did so, she knew it was unfair, but she also knew that this feud and Cap were ruining any thoughts she may have had for her future, for Joe's future.

No-one had considered that the Hatfield's would be relegated to the hills for as long as they already had been, and their legal and political avenues looked to be about exhausted. Adaline wrote updates on the business and County regularly for her Uncle Anse, being the head of the family, being removed from his commercial endeavours left him feeling useless. She knew that it would be Cap who would read these letters that she sent with Billy to his father, but she never addressed Cap when she wrote them.

Sometimes she wondered if Cap had a woman hidden up in the hills that he stayed warm with at night, he had stayed one night under her roof as her legal husband, and hadn't ventured back since.

Adaline had gone up to her Uncle Anse's ranch house, and straightened everything up. She had put some of her workmen in there to live for the time being, on the proviso that they maintained the house and barn. She wanted everything to be as it was for Levicy when she returned, she missed her aunt, who had had two more children since being in hiding. It was no way to live, and her and her Aunt Sarah had grave concerns with how Levicy would be coping up there.

Adaline had started hosting Sunday lunches at her house again, to bring the family together that was left on the ground. It was good for them to stay close, and make plans for the future. After lunch Adaline would sit with the little ones and read them stories.

One such Sunday, when she was busy preparing lunch in the kitchen with her aunts and their daughters, she looked up from kneading dough to see Cap standing at the back door. At first she was taken aback, it had been so long since she had seen him. Her Uncle Jim walked in behind him.

Adaline wasn't prepared for seeing her so-called husband, she felt a hot wave of emotion rising in her and she clenched her jaw.

"Well didn't we choose the right day to come for a visit?" Uncle Jim gave the ladies a fright as they hadn't seen them walk in.

Adaline walked over and gave Jim a big hug, "It's so good to see you. Is everything OK?"

"Oh yes yes, no need for alarm, we're just calling in for some supplies." He replied, normally Robert, E. and Val came and picked up the supplies.

"Can you stay a little while?" Sarah asked.

Adaline walked up to Cap as the rest continued talking, he had made no move to approach her, and he looked cold.

"How are you Cap?" she asked, concerned by his demeanour.

"I'm fine Addy." He said flatly, his cool response stinging her.

Adaline didn't know what to do with so many people in the room bearing witness to their awkward exchange.

"You know, you'd hardly know that you two were raised together and are, in fact, married." Jim joked, and the women laughed to be polite, as they threw each other furtive glances.

Adaline took Cap's hand to lead him out the back, on the pretence of looking in the barn. Once inside, she turned and looked at him.

"What's the matter Cap?" Adaline asked, searching his face for some indication of what he was thinking, annoyed that he had the hide to be so cold to her when she was the one he had abandoned.

"I told you, I'm fine." He said looking around the barn, "you look like you've been busy in here. He took her hand and ran his fingers over her palm, "Still swinging that axe I see."

"Well, normally my husband would do it, but I haven't seen him since 1884." She said sarcastically, the heat rising in her voice, as she pulled her hand away.

"You're mad huh?" Cap asked, showing a little insight.

Adaline didn't know what came over her, she slapped his face, hard. He looked so shocked and stood there as she burst into tears. Eventually he made a move to console her, but she put her hand up keeping him back.

"No!" she said with anger in her voice, turning away from him, she walked further into the barn and sat on the pile of timber she had neatly stacked at the back to try and compose herself.

"Adaline, what's the matter with you?" He touched his cheek, and looked at with her head in her hands. Slowly she looked up at him, her expression was one that Cap didn't recognise, and he realized that the young girl that he used to know, was not the woman that sat in front of him now.

"Leave," she said looking at him with a steel gaze, and there was no wondering how this young woman had garnered her ruthless reputation, Cap had scarcely believed the reports up until now.

Cap walked back into the house, still feeling the sting of her hand on his cheek.

"Where's Addy?" Sarah asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Found a job to do in the barn, you know how she is." He said weakly, looking at Sarah and Jim.

Jim walked up to him and poked his cheek, "Yeh she found something to do alright. Good luck with that."

The men walked into the drawing room, the rest of the family was thrilled to see them and listened to them recount stories of their family members living in the hills.

"Well you have nothing to worry about down here, that girl of yours has gotten herself quite a reputation as a force to be reckoned with." Said his Uncle Patterson.

"We could've told them that!" Jim laughed, he was jubilant about being back amongst his family in front of a big fireplace with a whiskey in his hand.

Soon dinner was served and Adaline brought out a tray of vegetables and noticed that the seat next to Cap had been left vacant for her. Cap followed her around the room with his stony gaze, not wanting to draw attention, Adaline sat down and turned to Jim, who had been given the honour of sitting at the head of the table.

"Do you have a toast for us Uncle Jim?" Adaline asked, attempting to sound jovial.

"Here's to our big beautiful family, I have missed you all! Cheers!" he raised his glass, all red in the cheeks. They all laughed and started to eat.

Soon it was near dark and the different families started to peel off home before it got dark. Adaline continued to clean up in the kitchen as Joe sat drawing at the kitchen table. Cap and Jim came in and sat in the armchairs in front of the fire, pouring themselves more whiskey.

Adaline could see how happy they were to be back in the house again, surrounded by family and laughter, she guessed there hadn't been too much in the hills over the last two years. She made up a bed for Jim with clean sheets and drew a bath in case one of them wanted to have one.

Leaving the men to talk amongst themselves, Adaline put Joe down to bed and read him a short story. When she returned to the kitchen, Jim was snoring in the armchair and Cap was gone. She heard a noise come from the bathroom and ventured in without thinking to see if he had everything he needed.

As she walked in he was lowering himself into the bath and she realised she had never seen him naked before, so as not to stare she picked up his clothing off the floor and hung them neatly on hangers on the back of the door. They smelled, and she decided she would wash them and hope that they dried overnight in front of the fire.

Adaline was still so angry with Cap that she could feel it sitting under the surface, she took a deep breath and tried to contain herself. It had been a nice afternoon, in general, and she didn't want to ruin that by getting into a fight. Besides, she didn't know if she was more enraged by his long absence or his clear indifference.

The room was hot from the vent in the hearth, it was a well-designed bathroom, as it didn't matter what time of year it was it was always nice having a bath. Adaline picked a bar of soap, it smelled like roses, but she was sure that Cap wouldn't mind.

She sat down on the small stool she used for bathing Joe, and rolled up the sleeves on her blouse.

"Let me do your back." She said gently. As she touched his neck with the sponge, he leant forward and she reached into the lukewarm water with the sponge and moved it about his back and eventually neck, allowing it to fill with water, she pulled him back gently and wet his hair squeezing the sponge.

Adaline calmed as she moved her hand across his skin, deep in thought, she realised that she had missed him. Not her husband, but her friends. Cap leant back, pulling her from her own thoughts, and she moved the sponge gently across his chest. Cap put his hand on her arm holding it against his chest in the water.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." She said truthfully, as rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"That's ok Addy," he said patting her arm, "I guess I haven't been a very good husband."

Adaline let out a weak laugh, and tears started streaming down her face as she hugged him tighter, "I missed you Cap, I don't think you have been away from me for that long my whole life."

"I know darlin', I'm sorry." He said genuinely, thinking back to when Adaline was a little girl and how she always wanted to be near him, and then her married her and left her alone.

Adaline was thinking a different thought and braced herself to ask one of the questions she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to, "Do you have another woman?"

At that, Cap turned around and looked her in the eyes, searching her face to try and understand her more. In that moment, he saw the girl that Adaline was always trying to hide, vulnerable and tired.

"I'm married to you Addy and I take that seriously," he looked annoyed now, and he held her face in one hand so that she wouldn't move away, he wanted her to hear what he had to say, "I know you aren't keen on physical relations and I understand that on account of how we got married, but it doesn't mean I would seek another woman out over you."

Adaline swallowed, as her chin trembled, "I didn't want to forego the physical on account of how we got married Cap, I wanted to forego them on account that you have always been so indifferent to me as a woman."

"I don't understand," his expression made that clear.

"I've known you a long time Cap. I know that you're not attracted to me, and I know I'm nothing like the women you are interested in. I know I'm not the style of wife you ever wanted for yourself." She moved his hand gently from her face, "And on account of that it would pain you to be with me in that way, and it would pain me even more seeing it on your face at such a moment." She stood and left the room quickly, going straight to her room before she started crying again.

Composing herself she went to wake Jim and tell him that his bed was ready for him, seeing him no longer in the arm chair, she checked the back room where he was fast asleep snoring loudly.

Adaline turned down the fires and all the oil lamps, and went to get herself ready for bed. Washing up and putting on her nightgown quickly in case Cap came in, she stood in front of the mirror and unwound the tight bun that her Aunt Sarah had fixed in earlier in the day, she collected the pins and ran her fingers through her hair. A creak of the floorboard let her know that Cap was there, as she turned around he stood there with a towel around him.

She turned back to the mirror placing the pins in a jar on the dresser, and then went to put another log on the fire.

"You always have so many fires burning Addy," Cap said thoughtfully as he counted four.

"I know," she smiled, "but I like that it makes the house look and feel warm. If it was cold and dark in each room, it would feel even emptier than it actually is."

That made sense to Cap, and he took the opportunity to add, "Eventually we will fill the house up with children Addy, it won't always be like this."

This was surprising for Adaline to hear, and confusing. Adaline smiled at the thought, she had almost resigned herself to the fact that Joe may be an only child.

He walked over to where she was standing next to the fire, "Addy, I just want you to not think or talk for the next little bit, think you can do that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, but before she could reply, he kissed her. When he pulled away and put his finger to her lips, "Ssh." He smiled at her and put her arms in the air, he then proceeded to pull her nightgown overhead gently, discarding it on the floor. He looked at her, cupping her amble bosom in his hands before pulling the light blue ribbon on her draws until they fell to the floor.

He kissed her again gently, moving her back toward the bed, dropping his own towel on the way.

"Now, do you feel like I don't want you Adaline?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

She searched his face and saw the desire in eyes, she shook her head. With that he lifted her on the bed and gently parted her legs, easing himself inside of her slowly. The breath hitched in her throat, and he pushed himself further, pulling her knee forward with him in one hand. Looking down at her intently, Adaline wanted to look away from his gaze, she touched his face and he kissed her neck, moving faster against her now.

He pulled her towards him, then pushing her knees apart, he loomed over her just looking at her; trying to commit every inch of her to memory. With a look she had never seen on his face before, he lowered and drove himself against her with such a need, she thought she may break. As she thought that she may not be able to take anymore, he finished and then kissed her gently.

Cap lay on his side, looking towards her as she lay on her back, he was searching for some sort of sign that she was happy about what just occurred. Adaline lay looking up at the ceiling, reflecting on how quickly things could change, her mind not quite caught up with her body. She could feel his eyes on her and rolled toward him and asked softly, "Am I allowed to talk yet?"

The next morning, Adaline woke early, thinking immediately of the night before. She looked over at Cap, sound asleep, and she decided to let him lie in. Picking her nightgown and draws off the floor, she wrapped her bedroom jacket around her she went to stoke the fires. She could hear Jim snoring, and when looking in on Joe, found him sound asleep.

After making a pot of tea she sat in the armchair in front of the fireplace, and thought of her anger yesterday compared with the blissful feeling she now felt, as her three boys slept safely under the one roof.

Going back to her bedroom quietly, she closed the door behind her seeing that Cap had woken up. Adaline walked over and stood in front of where he sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him putting his head in her hands, gently she leant down and kissed him, she feared as sure as the sun would rise, that it would be some weeks before she would see him again.

Cap pulled her back down as she went to straighten, laying her down on the bed he moved between her legs, his hands finding their way. Kissing her neck, he paused and looked at her and she nodded even though she still ached a little from last night.

He pushed himself against her slowly at first, kissing her gently, building momentum he pulled her legs around his waist and lifted her up against the wall. Cap put his hand across her mouth as he powered against her for what felt like hours to Adaline as his force pressed her against the wall, slowing with two final thrusts he held her there, resuming to kiss her in a way she had never known, opening her mouth with his own as if he were trying to consume her entirely. With her legs still wrapped around him, he moved her back to the bed gently laying her down and removing her night gown.

Cap looked intently upon her, running his hands gently over every inch of her, inside of her as he pressed her in a way that sent waves around her body; he smiled as her back arched over and over again. When he thought she had taken all that she could, he rolled her onto her stomach and moved against her, kissing her shoulders gently.

Adaline was clearly not a virgin, but she had never lay with her late husband in anyway like this, her whole body ached but wanted more. His weight was on her and his breathe was hot on the back of her neck as his momentum increased again, he turned her back to face him and moved her to the centre of the bed, not taking his eyes of her face for one moment. When he finished, he remained on top of her as they both breathed heavily after the exertion.

Looking down at her he smiled and laughed a little, and kissed her again. "I love you Addy, you know that don't you?"

"No, but I had always hoped." She replied honestly.

It had been three weeks since Jim and Cap had been to Adaline's for supplies, their camp was well stocked and they were still in good moods that had held over from seeing their family and staying at Adaline's.

Uncle Jim kept mentioning that the bed in the back bedroom of the big house was just about the most comfortable he had ever slept on, and now Cap craved Adaline in a way that he never had before. Cap found himself closing his eyes to restore the mental picture he had saved of her, and remembering her body moving to his will so easily, she hadn't resisted him and let him take her where he wanted to go.

"You both seem in decidedly better moods since returning from Addy's," Anse commented as they were fishing one day. "I know why Cap would be," he said sheepishly, "But Jim, what's your excuse."

"Now don't go making assumptions Anse, they aren't married in that kinda way." Jim said poking fun at Cap.

"Really?" Anse asked confused.

"We are now." Cap said with a grin on his face.

"So Jim?" Anse turned.

"She sent me home with much better whiskey Anse, much better."

They laughed, and then got a little reminiscent to when things were simpler. The time hiding away was taking its toll on the men's spirit, and it was obvious that they couldn't let this go on much longer.

Adaline had been missing Cap now that she had finished hating him; he could give no assurances to when he would be back, which Adaline understood, but she missed him all the same. She hadn't let anything else slip, even though she spent a lot more time entertaining thoughts of Cap and their life in the future.

This inspired Adaline to grow the stronghold for her family further, she had started to scope out more pieces of land on either side of the tug. She would just ride around the country side looking for little pieces of heaven; which for Adaline meant level acreage with plenty of timber that could be turned to cropping after it had been cleared of lumber.

Adaline would take Joe on these trips with her now that he was four and could sit up in the saddle in front of his mother. On one such trip across the Tug, she came across Jim and Calvin McCoy on the road.

"Afternoon boys," she said casually.

"Hi Adaline," Jim said, friendly enough. Calvin said nothing.

"It's nice running into you without a heap of armed gunmen surrounding us," she laughed, referring back to Mr Phillips visit to her home.

"Well you're probably laughing at us now that you're married to Cap Hatfield, aren't you?" Calvin said, hate in his voice.

"I am married to Cap, yes Calvin. And no, I was never laughing at you. I was glad that you left when you did. Twenty minutes later Uncle Anse arrived with 30 or so of my kinsmen." Adaline said ignoring his tone.

"It's a nasty business Adaline, and unfortunately you're in the thick of it." Said Jim.

"I'm not in anything, granted if you come after my husband I'll put you down. For the rest of it, all I can see is bad judgement displayed time and time again, by men, young and old who are filled with hate." Adaline wasn't going to pretend like this feud just happened, her Uncle Anse and Randal McCoy let it happen because of their own pride. "I can see the same hate in you now Calvin, and it's going to get you killed."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," he practically spat at her.

"Why would I like that Calvin? You and I were dear friends before you're daddy made it clear I wasn't good enough for you, if it weren't for that, he would probably be yours." She said looking at Joseph.

At that Calvin softened, as though somehow hearing Adaline say it validated how he had felt over the years.

"Have you seen Rosanna lately?" Jim asked.

"Yes, she seemed in better spirits especially after I let her know how poorly things were working out for your cousin Nancy after she married Johnse." They both laughed and then shook their heads.

"Thanks Addy," Jim said sincerely, "I know you take food up to her and Aunt Betty."

"Least I could do, poor Rosanna has been mistreated by Hatfield's and McCoy's alike." Adaline said solemnly.

Both the boys looked hurt upon hearing that, on account of the fact that they knew it to be true.

"What are you doing out here anyway Addy?" Calvin's tone had softened completely.

"Looking for land, Cap has promised me babies when the feuding is done, and I am looking at how I'm going to provide for them."

"When the feuding is done?" Calvin asked.

"It's hard to sustain this kind of hate forever Calvin, you'll either all die or grow weary of it." Adaline said simply, "and if it's not soon, then you'll all have to start answering to me." She said seriously.

"I hope you get everything you want Addy," Jim offered, he had always struck Adaline as being the most sensible of the McCoy's.

"Well, you'll forgive me if I don't have the same hope for you won't you Jim; I'm afraid our hopes may be at odds with each other."

Adaline turned as she heard a group of horses coming up behind her, she couldn't make them out, and she noticed both Jim and Calvin readied their rifles. Adaline brought her horse around to get a better look at who was approaching. It was Hatfield's, she could spot Cap from a mile off, but she was surprised to see them down out of the hills.

She turned to Jim, "Run, it's my kin, get!"

Jim looked to Calvin who was ready to bolt, and they were off toward Pikeville.

The Hatfield's pulled up when they got to Adaline, deciding it may not be wise to pursue to McCoy's further into Kentucky. The men circled Adaline, Cap stayed in formation, as Anse rode forward.

"And what has been happening here?" Anse said, his tone cutting.

Adaline laughed, she knew she shouldn't have; being so close to the lot of them she often forgot how ruthless and violent they could be.

"Uncle Anse, I was just talking to Jim and Calvin." She looked over at Cap who had a wild look on his face, "I've been out exploring with Joe."

"You and the McCoy boys often ride around together?" Anse's tone was accusatory at the least.

"Anse, stop it." Adaline taking him seriously now. "Thank you for leaving them be; but I think we should get back across the Tug now."

"Jim and Calvin, who would shoot any of us down given the chance, you're grateful for us lettin' them go Adaline?" Devil Anse asked.

"Yes Uncle Anse, for the sake of my soul and my boy, I'm glad you didn't gun down two more of Sally McCoy's children." She looked toward Cap pleading.

Riding past Anse she went to Cap, who looked as angry as any of the others, but she smiled at him anyway.

"Not that I'm not happy to see y'all, but what are you doing this side of the Tug in the middle of the afternoon?" Adaline asked Cap.

The group of men closed in on her, "Don't concern yourself with what we're doing. You tell us what you were doing with your friend Calvin McCoy, while your husband is forced to hide in the hills because of them?" Uncle Jim added his two cents.

"It was coincidence," she said getting closer to Cap, "do you want to see what I was actually doing here?" She reached out for Caps hand, but he pulled it away. "Clearly not," she added.

She swallowed hard as she tried to measure what this group of men, her loving family, were thinking. Joe put his little hand on hers and she pulled him in under her arms.

"See Adaline, there appears to be a spy in our Hatfield camp, and here we come across you riding with Ran'l McCoy's sons, one of which you have had a long friendship with." Anse said.

"Please tell me you're joking Anse?" Adaline said rolling her eyes. "It's so nice to see you by the way, what has it been? Two years?" Adaline looked at Cap and shook her head in disbelief, she turned her horse and rode for home.

Adaline could hear the hooves as the group of men followed after her, it made her nervous being out in the open with so many wanted men with Joe with her. The thought made her ride faster, and soon she was riding up into her own barn, she lifted Joe as she jumped off the horse, minding if any of her kin had followed her.

Walking out of the barn, she saw that the men had tied their horses around the back, she walked past them and into her home not looking at a single one. Adaline put Joe in his room and told him to stay there until she came and got him, then walked up the hall to her own room. As she sat down on her bed, she could hear the sound of many pairs of boots in the house. Cap walked in and she stood up, "What is go…." He struck her across the face, and she fell back to the bed.

"What have you done Adaline?" He yelled at her. She looked up at him, and he was so angry. It was clear that Adaline had misjudged the gravity of the situation.

"Cap," she said touching her face where he had struck her, "what has happened?"

He was pacing back and forth in front of her, she went to stand up again and he pushed her back down; this time she hit the floor and decided it may be best to stay there.

Cap went to sit in the chair and Adaline pulled her side arm out, and pointed it at her husband, Cap looked up at her. Slowly she got to her feet with her hand shaking.

"Tell me what is going on Cap or get out." She said plainly, her head hurt and she could taste blood in her mouth.

"Emmett and Floyd have been killed making their usual run for supplies." He said.

Adaline grimaced upon hearing that news, neither of them would've been thirteen. She lowered her gun and sat on Caps lap, he took the gun from her hand and let her fall into his chest as she wept.

"By McCoy's?" she asked.

"Who else?" Cap asked.

"McCoy's aren't the only ones with evil in their hearts Cap," she said regretting it.

"You would say that." He replied coolly.

"Cap, do you think that I have given the McCoy's information that would get my baby cousins killed?" she looked up at him. "You must if you're this angry with me. Did you before you saw me with the McCoy boys just now?"

"No, but it seemed pretty clear as we rode up on you. They want me dead Addy, and you defend and protect them." He said looking defeated. "You just pulled a gun on me."

"You've never hit me before, and it scared me." She sat up to look at him, "If you hit me again, I will pull on you, again. Do you understand?"

He nodded, and she kissed him gently and then realised there was blood coming from her lip.

"I'm sorry," Cap said looking at her lip, his brow furrowed and he shook his head, "I'm so sorry."

Adaline knew that he was, but it was the first time she saw in him what Nancy McCoy only saw in him. She knew that she wasn't the only one of them with a bad temper, but Cap striking her had taken her by surprise.

As she walked down the hall to Joe's room, she stopped to look in the mirror, cleaning the blood from her face before her son saw her. Adaline had always pitied Rosanna, on account of how quickly her family rejected her, always thinking that she could never imagine her own doing that. The thought that her own husband had thought the worst of her, that Cap had struck her, and the thought of her dead cousins, was all overwhelming.

Sinking against the hallway wall, and lowering herself to the boards, she touched her lip and there was blood on her fingers. Adaline could feel the eyes of Jim and Anse on her, Cap walked down the hall and bent down to look at Adaline, he went to touch her face and she flinched, pushing his hand away.

"Don't touch me." she moved away from him, pulling herself to her feet and going into Joe's room.

Adaline sat on Joe's bed and started to tickle his ribs so he didn't think there was anything wrong, she picked him up and took him out to the kitchen and sat him at the table. As she lifted the kettle to put it on the boiler she could see her hand was still shaking.

Anse walked into the kitchen, and stopped in front of her, reaching out to her face she turned away; and he looked ashamed.

"We'll be staying the night." Anse told her.

"Well then you can fix your own supper." She said trying to hold onto some semblance of control of her own home.

Adaline sat with her son as he ate and then put him to bed, taking herself off to bed straight after. The men were loud as they all gathered in the kitchen, attempting to make their own dinner and raiding the pantry, as she lay in bed listening to them laugh, like today had been nothing.

Adaline had always known that Cap had a violent streak, but she never thought she would be on the other end of it. As Cap climbed into bed with her, he pulled her closer, and moved his hands toward her thighs.

"Don't Cap," she said coolly.

"I never get to see you Addy, can't we put it behind us?"

"Do you want to know what your wife was actually doing on the Kentucky side of the Tug today?" Adaline asked, sitting up and leaning over him.

"Yeh, I guess I do." Cap wasn't sure if he did or didn't want to know at this point.

"I have just bought the land that the road to Pikeville goes through, 2000 acres along the Tug, ready for a tobacco crop. So that when you and I have our babies, each of them will get their own little piece of heaven to start their families when the time comes."

He reached over to kiss her, and she let him.

"And then my husband and his kinsmen let me know how little they think of me," Adaline rolled back to her side of the bed, "So, no Cap, I don't think I can just put it behind me for now."

Cap pulled her back across to him and rolled her onto his chest and kissed the top of her head, as he lay awake in the dark he could feel her hot tears rolling onto his skin. He knew that their quick assumptions, and his heavy hand had damaged any headway he may have made with Adaline.

When Adaline woke, Cap was no longer in bed with her; wrapping her jacket around her she went out into the kitchen. Cap was sitting in front of the fire with Joe on his lap reading to him; Adaline couldn't quite equate the man she saw in front of her, to the angry man that had struck her last night.

Adaline wanted to keep the two of them in that moment forever; and she walked over to them both kissing them atop of their heads. As Cap continued his reading, Adaline began to cook breakfast for fifteen men, she had no idea where they had slept, but could see the toll they had had on her once neat pantry; Mrs Tait would have a fit when she saw it.

Slowly the men started to rise and sit down at the dining room table, where Adaline had started taking out plates of eggs, ham, toast and tomatoes.

"I'm going to go into Pikeville today and see the Sheriff about the boys, see if he has any information for us." Adaline said to her Uncle Anse as he came to sit in the other arm chair next to Cap, while Adaline continued to cook more eggs.

"Adaline, I don't want you go anywhere near that place." Anse instructed.

"I have to go in any way to file the paperwork on the Kentucky land." Sometimes she thought her Uncle may have forgotten how often she had to do business in Pikeville on account of the families expanding holdings. "I'm not convinced that the McCoy's did this, and I want to find out who did. Where were they found?" Adaline asked, wondering if the rest of her families' location had been exposed.

"In the Tug River Valley, half way between here and the hill holds." Anse said, reflecting on it himself.

"And the wagon was taken?" Adaline continued.

"Apparently it was found mostly emptied yesterday morning in the old cut at the base of the valley."

"So, they were robbed, and whoever robbed them either is held up on our land close to where the boys were found, or, the goods were transferred to another wagon they brought with them." Adaline was mulling over scenarios in her head.

"Uncle Anse," Adaline had reached the end of her thoughts, "what do I do once I find out who did it?"

Cap looked up at his father, "You get us Addy, and we deal with it."

Adaline walked into the Sheriff's office, almost expecting to see Old Randall holed up in there with his deputies. Mr Phillips was sitting at the desk, and in the cells she saw Selkirk McCoy and Alex Messer; Phillips looked up and smiled wryly at her.

"Well to what do we owe the pleasure, Mrs Hatfield?" Phillips looked like a cat looking at a rat.

"It's hardly a pleasure Mr Phillips, I've come to enquire about my cousins that were found murdered yesterday and to hear what the sheriff and his deputies are doing about it." Adaline was not in the mood for his slow talking, gun-slinging idioms.

"Well, we don't have much I'm afraid. But perhaps your kin did something to inspire those boys to get murdered?" Phillips squinted and then smiled at her again.

"Is that your confession Mr Phillips or are you pointing the finger at the McCoy family?" Adaline was up for a fight.

"I'm just saying that your family has a way of exciting people to violence." He said raising his eyebrows in a way that made her blood boil.

"Mr Phillips, you're exciting me to violence right now with you evasive nature. If you have no information, that is fine, I have very little faith in your ability to sit in this office anyhow." She turned and walked over the cells, "Hi boys, how are you holding up?"

"We're OK Addy," Alex replied, "We don't think the McCoy's had anything to with Emmett and Floyd from what we've been hearing."

"Yeh Addy, it sounds more like an ambush." Selkirk added.

"I agree," she said nodding. "What are your lawyers saying about getting you out of here?" Adaline realised that even though the only Hatfield's the deputies had managed to kill or kidnap weren't actually Hatfield's, Adaline should be doing more for their case.

"Perry Cline is representing at the moment," Selkirk said.

"That won't do," Adaline shook her head, if ever there was a conflict of interest, "I'm going to bring my man in from Mates Creek to see you, he's out of a firm in Charleston and will crush that peckerwood, Perry Cline."

"Those are big words for a little girl, Addy." Phillips said clearly eavesdropping.

"Don't pretend a man like you has any time for Perry Cline, Mr Phillip's." She said turning back to Selkirk, "I'll be back in a few days." She nodded to them.

"Much appreciated." Selkirk replied.

As they had been sitting here listening to all that transpired, Adaline decided to just ask Selkirk what had happened. He was convinced that McCoy's had had nothing to do with it, and Adaline and he came closer and she told him of what happened yesterday and that they're convinced there was a spy in their camp, and Selkirk agreed, after the speed with which Mr Phillips had located him even though he was incognito.

Adaline then rode to Mates Creek, to seek out her lawyer to file papers and go and visit the Pikeville sheriff. Her lawyer assured her that he would look into it, and that he had little time for Perry Cline.

Adaline then stopped by the store to put in another order of supplies to replace those stolen when the boys were ambushed. Billy looked up and was pleased to see her.

"Mrs Hatfield," it was common knowledge now that Adaline had re-married, "I'm glad you're here. There's a man out back that wants to sell us some supplies."

As Adaline followed Billy out the back of the store to meet the man who was waiting there with a wagon load.

"How can I help you Sir," Adaline asked.

"Yes hello ma'am," said the man nodding nervously, "I got some wares and dry goods to offload and was wondering if you were in need here?"

Adaline cast her eye over his wagon and didn't need to guess that this was the stolen load, she could recognise her initials on the side of one the crates; she used to mark anything that she had ordered for her kin so Billy knew not to sell it. The whiskey, tobacco and firearms were all gone from what she could see, but most of the dry goods and linen remained.

"Well let me have a look," Adaline said casually casting her eye over it as if to inspect it, and then nodded, "I'll give you $50 for the load."

"$60." Bargained the man.

"OK, sorry what did you say your name was?" Adaline questioned.

"Tom Smith, ma'am, thank you." He said shaking her hand.

"Billy here will pay you. Good day sir. Billy, I will be back in two days' time."

Billy noddedd.

Adaline knew that this so called "Tom Smith" had had something to do with her cousin's murders, she saddled up and waited for the man to pull his wagon around back. Adaline knew to be patient when she was tracking her target and hung well back so as not to draw attention.

The man started out of town and through the woods for around 4miles before turning down the road that lead to the old school house, the trees in this part where thin of foliage and Adaline dropped further back to remain concealed. She could see smoke coming from a fire out the front of the abandoned building, she could see around three other men there aside from 'Tom Smith'.

Adaline quietly retreated and then at a pace, headed up deep in the hills to find Cap. As she grew closer she heard the familiar whistles singing overhead of her until Cap came riding to meet her with several others. Adaline was breathless from riding so hard.

"I found 'em," She said, "I saw about four of them holed up in the old school"

"How'd you find them Addy?" Cap asked, surprised at his wife's fast investigation.

"One came in the store and sold me my own goods back," she said shaking her head, and breathing steadied, "and then I tracked him back to the others".

"Good work," Cap said nodding, "Really good work Addy."

The group of men left off down the hill, Adaline followed and then her Uncle Jim rounded back on her.

"You go up and see your Aunt 'Vicy, and let Anse know we're we've gone. We'll take care of this one Addy."

Adaline just nodded, she knew there was no point in arguing. She hadn't seen Levicy for so long, as she never ventured up to the hills for fear of being followed. She would be the easiest one to track movements, on account of the routine she kept with the businesses and her child. It had been agreed early in the piece when word got out about her and Cap being married, that she would only put them all at risk.

Today she had been so out of routine that she had not feared being followed, and if they were going to do it, Phillips would've done it from his own office.

Dismounting outside their cabin, Levicy came out and met her, giving her a warm embrace. She then stepped back to take in the site of her niece, "You haven't changed a bit Addy"

"Nor have you Aunt 'Vicy, but I hear you have two more wee bubs for me to meet?" Adaline smiled.

Levicy stepped closer and turned Adaline's face to see the mark that her son had left, she just shook her head in disappointment, "Anderson told me what happened, I'm sorry dear. Please tell me you will steer clear of those McCoy's from now?"

"It's not like I sought them out 'Vicy, it was all just bad timing. I don't know how it could've happened any different, given the circumstances." Adaline explained. "But make no mistake, this feud is changing them, changing all of them."

"That's mighty big of you, your younger self would've written them all off!"

Mrs Tait was staying at Adaline's home, an arrangement she made that morning, not knowing where the day would be leading her in pursuit of her cousins killers.

Adaline walked into the cabin, and explained what had unfolded to her Uncle Anse.

"I'm sure they will make light work of them Addy, fear not."

"I know, but there's more dangers to them down there than just a few murdering thieves, that Frank Phillips really got stuck in my craw today."

Levicy started fixing supper while Adaline fussed over her new little brother and sister. Levicy looked at her, "When are you and Cap going to start having babies?" Levicy nodded toward her young ones, "You've been married two years now,"

"And I have seen him three times in two years, yesterday being the third and today being the fourth." She said raising her eyebrows, "So, I'm guessing not anytime soon." She said sadly.

"Well, you may need to change that dear." Levicy said raising her eyebrows, and patting her husband on the back.

"I know, you've not had an easy run of it so far. And I know that last night won't have made it any easier for you Adaline, but you've got to give him some understanding; this is all taking its toll on him too." Anse said, regretting the changes he had seen in Cap.

"I know that Uncle Anse, and I don't blame him for his reaction, just for allowing the thought to occur in the first place." Adaline didn't want to quarrel, it may be the only time she got to see her family in another two years.

A few hours later, they heard the distant whistles and the horses come up outside of the cabin. They looked at each other as Anse went outside.

Cap and Uncle Jim walked inside the cabin and sat at the kitchen table, they were in a jovial mood which Adaline guessed was a good thing.

"We got 'em Addy," Cap said without giving any more detail.

Levicy was fixing them both a plate, "Well it won't be of much comfort for their mothers now, but in time they will rest easier knowing that there boys have been revenged." She said firmly, as if from experience.

"Yes I think you're right Aunt 'Vicy," Adaline said swallowing, "I often feel a loose thread tugging at me, not knowing who did my Joseph in."

Adaline could feel Uncle Jim look at Cap at the mention of Adaline's first husband, but Addy knew it would not bother Cap her mentioning him. And if it did, she did not care. After supper she headed upstairs with Cap as it neared on midnight, she couldn't remember the last time she slept anywhere other than her own bed and it felt foreign to her to be turning in, in this cabin in the woods.

Adaline undressed realising that she would just have to sleep in her singlet and draws, Cap came up behind her and reaching around in front put his hands down her front until he found what he was looking for, his other hand finding her breast; he squeezed her nipple gently and Adaline had to check herself. Suddenly she was very conscious of the small room in the small cabin, and the ease at which noise would travel between rooms.

There was one part of her that wanted to continue to punish him for how he had treated her, but there was also the other part of her that was desperate for another child.

She turned to face Cap removing his shirt and then underdoing the cord on his draws and pushed him gently towards the bed, putting her finger to her lips, "Ssh", she smiled.

Loosening her own draws and removing her singlet, she straddled Cap who was sitting up against the headboard. Lowering herself slowly onto him, Cap moved his hands about her to help.

Adaline kissed him gently as she slowly began moving up and down on him, she had never tried it this way before but couldn't see why it wouldn't work and it allowed her to be in control for once. Cap let her move at her own pace, working up and down on him fast and then slow, watching her intently as she took the lead. As it was clear that she had had her fill, she started kissing him again, and he gently rolled her beneath him as he picked up the intensity, covering her mouth to muffle any sound she may make incidentally.

When he finished he went to lay on top of her, but Adaline pulled out his grip and turned on her side away from him.

Adaline woke to the morning light shining through the window, Caps arms were around her, and he kissed her neck.

"I'm going to put a baby in you yet." He whispered in her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: 1887

Cap had instructed Adaline to meet him over at the back of Big Sandy Creek, four days from now an hour after first sunlight, so they could go hunting together.

He had become determined to spend as much time with his wife as the circumstances permitted, short of moving her up the hill, he didn't know what else he could do.

It was well into summer, but the air was still crisp in the early morning, Cap wound his way off the path through the woods listening for anything around him. The longer they lived in the hills, the more frustrated he and his family got. The captivity was pushing them all to boiling point and Cap looked forward to when he got out on his own to meet up with Adaline.

Cap had come to regard Adaline as a gift from God, despite her being unlikely choice for his wife, in the beginning. Adaline was stubborn, she was self-assured and she never considered that there was anything in this world that a man could do that she couldn't do just as well or better. But over the last year Cap had come to rely on her, not only for the survival of his family, but the preservation of his sanity. Often he remembered the night he struck her with a deep regret, he could not undo it, but in trying to make her forget they had found a closeness that she hadn't allowed to form in the past.

He headed down to their meeting spot and he could see Adaline tethering her horse back into the tree line down near the creek. She heard him coming and turned toward him, her hand instinctively going to her sidearm. Cap reflected on her appearance, and it reminded him of the conversation he had once had with his daddy, that he didn't think Adaline was feminine enough. She was once again dressed in slacks and a black cotton shirt, a masculine outfit by any standard. All Cap saw when he looked at her now was her long brown curls, her big blue eyes, and imagined her pert full breast under her simple shirt.

When he reached her, he dismounted and secured his horse next to hers. Turning to her, he leant down and embraced her with such gusto that he lifted her from the ground. They sat down and took a while to bring each other up to speed with their lives since they last saw each other a month ago.

Adaline delighted in telling Cap about Joe and his accomplishments, he had just turned five and had started reading. Adaline couldn't have been prouder, Cap shared in her pride as he looked at Joe as very much his own son. Cap would tell Adaline of their meetings with John B Floyd and the disappointment that they felt with their own government. They would discuss plans for the family business and Cap had decided that he wanted to start studying the Law, which Adaline admired and promised to start procuring him the necessary texts.

It was a secluded part of the County, deep in the woods that they owned, no-one ventured up that way on account of Adaline posting clear signs prohibiting trespassing and hunting; signage was a rare thing to see in those parts so served as a good deterrent to those who came upon them. The two of them walked for hours, eventually landing two turkeys and a deer. They walked back to where the horses were tethered and brought them back up to where they had left their game.

Cap looked about them as they secured their horses once again.

"C'mon, let's go for a swim before we load the horse's up." he nodded toward the water hole that came off the creek that was just downhill a little.

Before they reached the edge of the treeline, Cap stopped Adaline and started to undo her britches, and Adaline blushed at the idea of them making it in the middle of nature. Adaline continued with the removal of her boots and britches, but Cap stopped her from removing her shirt. Cap stood there already naked and lifted Addy against the tree, on the high side of the downhill slope, pressing himself into her as he did so.

Adaline grimaced slightly at the quick entry and the rough bark against her back.

"Sorry," Cap whispered, "I'll try and not get your back scratched."

"Or my shirt torn Mister." Adaline laughed.

"Nope, I can make no promises on that account," he said licking her cheek a little, making Adaline giggle.

He could see that he was hurting her as he thrust harder and harder, so often she would endure, but he released her legs and had her lean over against the tree, where he took her from behind, while she used the tree to steady herself.

Adaline felt that there was something so primitive about the way he took her, especially out in the woods, and as he continued she wondered if this is how the men of 1000 years ago took their women.

When they were finished, Adaline removed her shirt and they skipped down to the waterhole making their way into the cool water. Cap held her legs around him and spun them around in the water, Adaline laughed as she lay on her back a top of the water, letting the sunshine warm her naked body. Cap started and said "Ssh" to Addy as he peeled his ears for a sound.

To his left he heard a rustling in the woods, when he turned he saw a bear on all fours back into the trees.

"Addy, outta the water and up on the rock, quick!" as he raced out of the water and uphill to where he had left his rifle.

Adaline moved around the rock that came out of the water hole that climbed up the hill that made a small waterfall. The bear moved quickly, firstly towards Cap as he ran and then realising that Adaline was in the water, turned and moved toward her. Seeing the bear change direction and launch itself without hesitation into the water put the fear of God into Adaline as she clawed at a root coming from the side of the rock to pull herself further up the escarpment. The rock beneath her was slippery, and she reached with other hand to pull herself out of the bears reach. Just as she thought she would be clear of its claws, the ledge that she was holding onto broke away sending her falling back down over the head of the bear.

As she hit the water, she attempted to stay under the surface out of the eye line of the bear. She felt a massive weight go into her side knocking the wind out of her, she broke the surface and the bear swiped at her face as she heard the crack of the shot gun ring out around her and the bear fall lifeless on top of her crushing her to the bottom of the hole. Kicking with all of her strength, helped by the buoyancy of the bear in the water, she freed herself and sprang for the surface, gasping for air as she saw the sunlight.

She felt Caps arm around her as he pulled her to edge of the water, she continued to cough up water as she rolled onto all fours, water came out of her and she could finally draw breath. She looked behind her to see the bear floating face down on the water, she lay back down on the bank and Cap was leaning over the top of her.

The way that he scanned her face, she could tell there was something wrong, as she breathed in she felt pain up her side.

"We gotta get you to the Doc," he said lifting her up and carrying her back to the horses.

He pulled her pants on her and threw his bigger shirt over her, holding her own shirt against her face, she stood leaning against the tree as Cap pulled on his own pants and she noticed the copper taste in her mouth and blood running down the front of her soaking Caps blue shirt. It brought back the memory of seeing Caps shirt in the laundry after he lost the use of his eye all those years ago.

She took Caps hand and he swung her up onto the horse, sitting in front of him in the saddle, the effort sending another sharp pain down her side. Cap took off wildly, and as they rode Adaline began to feel light headed, grabbing at the Caps arm; he pulled her towards him as she passed out.

Cap could hear the whistles as they rode swiftly through the woods, he yelled out to the scouts to go fetch the Doc, the cabin in hills was a lot closer than Adaline's house. He saw the cabin insight and started yelling for his Mumma.

Anse and Jim raced out of the cabin, guns in hand, with Levicy following them. Cap handed Adaline to his father while he jumped down from the horse, one of the younger boys took the horse and Anse carried Adaline inside lying her out on the kitchen table. As Levicy grabbed water to wash the blood off, so she could see the damage.

"What happened?!" Anse turned to his son, who was looking pale.

"A bear," He said puffing, "We were swimming and then there was a bear, I tried to lure him after me," he shook his head, "but it went for Addy as she was climbing up the rocks… she fell, and then she was in the water with it, it got her in the face before I could put it down." Cap had tears running down his face as he looked at her.

Adaline opened her eyes, "'Vicy?" she went to wipe the blood from her eye. Cap sat her up, holding onto her.

"The doc is on his way Addy, you're going to be OK." He reassured her. Levicy put bandages in Addy's hand and got her to hold them in place on her face.

"I think it's just my ribs and face," she nodded having done a mental scan of her body. She tried not to look at all of the blood on her front, as it just made her feel light headed again.

Cap stood in front of her and she rested the other side of her face on his chest, she realised they must look a site, Cap with no top on, her with clothes loosely thrown on, and neither of them with shoes on.

"We went swimming, in case you were wondering." She said out of the blue.

Jim and Anse burst into laughter, "Yes, Cap did explain that while you were out cold. Otherwise, we would indeed be wondering."

"Jim, can you get three of them to go back for the horse and deer?" Cap asked.

"Yes, we don't want Addy's horse becoming bear bait do we?" Jim agreed.

The Doc arrived and Addy lifted her head off Caps chest so he could get a better look at her, she took the hand with the bandage from her face carefully.

"So what do you think Doc?" Adaline tried to sound optimistic.

"You're going to need a lot of stitches Adaline, and I would like to put you out while I do them to make them as neat as possible ok?"

Levicy helped the doctor prepare, and Adaline lay back down on the table as the Doc placed a cloth with chloroform over her mouth and nose.

Cap looked worried as the anaesthesia took hold of her and the Doc started to clean the wound with antiseptic, taking particular care to sterilise the fine needle he intended on using.

Anse handed his son a shirt to put on, while he watched the Doc do some fine stitches. It took a long time and as Adaline started to stir the Doc put her out again. There were two slices across Adaline's cheek that continued up into her hairline, the Doc assured them they weren't deep but would leave scars

Once he was finished, the Doc washed up and bandaged the wound, as he was doing so Adaline slowly came to. Groggy at first, the bandage around her face confused her.

The Doc pulled Cap aside, "She will be OK son, I will check on her next week and then in a few more weeks to remove the stitches, and make sure her ribs are healing up. She's very lucky, I've seen men have their faces ripped off by those black grizzlies. There will be a scar so you will need to prepare yourself for that." The Doc said seriously.

"I don't care if she has a scar, we'll just match." He said winking at the doctor.

"Doc can you call by Adaline's house and let Mrs Tait know what has happened on your way back to town?" Anse asked as the Doc was leaving, the Doc nodded, "Thanks for coming so quickly, we appreciate it." Anse shook his hand and closed the door.

Cap was taking Adaline upstairs to his room, when Robert E. returned back from fetching the horse.

"There's a deer and turkeys out there daddy, but you should see the size of the bear that's floating in that water hole, and geez there was some blood, but I think most of that was Addy's." He said a little more excited than was appropriate.

"You wanna go get that bear Bobby?" Uncle Jim asked. Robert E. nodded excitedly, and they were off.

It was a tragic day, but it was full of more laughter and more excitement than any of them had had in some time, which was a sign of the times.

Adaline woke up in the morning, in a lot of pain, her cheek had swollen and her ribs hurt every time she drew breath. Cap was sitting in the chair in the corner of his room looking at her.

"Cap?" She couldn't see much on account of the bandage around her head.

"Yes Addy, I'm here." He said standing up and then sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What did the Doc say?" Adaline asked, the doctor's visit was blurry to her on account of the chloroform.

"You're going to be fine Addy, but you're going to have a scar?" He said, kissing her gently.

"OK," she paused not wanting to think about her face, "So are you going to go and get me that bear?" She asked.

"Robert E. and Jim have already got it for you."

"Well it's for you really as you're the one that put it down," she said trying to laugh.

"I dunno, you kept it pretty busy for me." He laughed, taking her hand.

"Are you going to take me home? I'm not going to be much use here, and Mrs Tait can save your Mumma the hassle of it."

"I want to be with you Addy," Cap looked concerned not wanting her to go.

"I'll be fine Cap, besides it'll be easier for the Doc if I'm down at my house." She smiled to make him feel better, "And I'm probably not going to be that fun for the next few weeks." She said kissing his hand.

Later that day, Robert E. rode with Adaline back to her house, he was going to call in on the store for her and let Billy know what had happened and keep everything running smooth.

Mrs Tait went white when she saw Adaline, and Joe showed his concern by reading to her in bed over the next few weeks, unfortunately like Cap, Joe would really only read Mark Twain.

Eventually, Adaline was up and about doing light housework, it still hurt to ride because of her ribs, the Doc visited and thought the bear may have cracked five of her ribs when it stood on her.

Johnse's wife, Nancy, called on her to see how she was going. Adaline was sure it was just to see how scarred up she was.

"It's a shame Cap doesn't think it's important to be here with you." Nancy said feigning concern.

"Actually, he wanted me with him, but I didn't want to disrupt Joe," Adaline paused, "It will be good when this feuding is done so our husbands can get their lives back."

Nancy clenched her teeth, "The feud won't never be over, and Frank Phillips will just keep hunting them down." She sounded like this made her happy.

"Do you worry about deputies or bounty hunters coming for Johnse?" Adaline asked, genuinely curious.

"They ain't yet," Nancy replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No, they haven't, I wonder why that is. Perhaps Phillips isn't all the cloth that he makes himself out to be." Adaline suggested.

"I wouldn't want to be the man crossing Frank Phillips in a hurry." Nancy shook her head.

"Of course, you would see him a bit around Pikeville, wouldn't you?" Adaline kept pressing with this line of questioning.

Nancy shook her head dramatically, "No, I've barely seen the man." There was something off in her response.

"That's funny, I've been to Pikeville twelve times in four years, and I've seen him every time. Ugly thing he is."

Nancy's brow furrowed at Adaline's last insult to Phillips, and the penny dropped, Nancy McCoy likes Frank Phillips, the only thing to know now was, how much?

Doc Rutherford removed Adaline's bandage for the last time, and looked over how she had healed as he set about removing her stitches. When he was finished, he looked at her intently.

"I want you to remember when you see your reflection that the scars will fade in time and this is by far the best outcome I have seen by anyone who has been in swinging distance of a grizzly."

Adaline didn't find the Docs words comforting at all as she looked in the mirror. She had two purple scars that were about 4 inches long, half in her hairline, half across her cheek.

Mrs Tait, inspected Adaline's face. "OK now, let's see what we can do with this."

Mrs Tait set about doing Adaline's hair so that you couldn't see the scars in her hairline, so that she left two purple lines running diagonally across her cheek. She knew it was vain, but she was fighting back tears as she looked at herself.

The next week, Adaline was getting Joe to read himself a bedtime story while she was tidying his room, finding that he had taken to collecting insects in jars and just leaving them everywhere. She heard the back door hinges squeak, and she walked out into the kitchen to find Cap there.

"Hello," she said smiling and she went and kissed him.

He held her face in both hands turning it from one side to the other, "What side did the grizzly get you on again?" and then kissed her again.

Adaline hugged him, she was so worried that she would horrify him, and that she would be able to tell as soon as she saw him.

"We're both pretty dangerous looking now darlin'." Adaline said smiling weakly.

As Adaline fixed Cap some roast beef and gravy for his supper, he wandered in to say hello to Joe, who followed him out because he forgot to show him the spider that he had caught in a jar. Cap looked really interested in Joe's story of The Great Spider hunt, and Adaline thought how desperately she wanted to give Cap a child.

Cap undressed his wife lovingly later that night, moving her in front of the mirror with him standing behind her, "You're beautiful Addy, every inch of you." He said as his eyes studied her reflection as he moved his hands between her legs, the site of them standing there naked together as he touched her, watching her reaction intently, was too much for her. She turned around and reached up to kiss him, biting his lower lip a little. Cap grabbed her backside and squeezed, laughing as he was still looking in the mirror.

Adaline pushed him down on the bed, and sat atop him gently, her hair was out and it almost reached the full length of her back in soft curls. Cap looked up at her as she moved back and forth on him sweetly, her breasts plump between her arms and her hair flowing over her shoulders. In the soft light of the lamp, he doubted he had ever seen something more beautiful. The new scars on her cheek almost set off the rest of her beauty, as though the rest of her body was trying to compensate for them somehow.

Cap could tell that she had climaxed, but she kept moving up and down on him with increased vigour, he lay back and just watched her smiling until he was close and he moved against her hips, being mindful not to grab her ribs or bruised skin. He finished, but didn't want her to move, so he held her there for a moment, until he was sure he had committed her now, just as she was, to memory.

Adaline lay down next to him, she placed her pillow under the small of her back, and Cap turned and looked at this curiously.

"So what exactly are you doing there girl?" Cap had rolled onto his side with his head propped up with his elbow.

"I have been reading secret women's books, and they say this helps you get pregnant." she smiled at him.

"Oh really," he said nodding, "I had always thought it would be a numbers game" he winked.

"Well that would explain why I'm not pregnant yet." She said looking at Cap.

"Don't worry Addy, it'll happen." He said reassuring her.

"Cap, did I tell you that Nancy came to visit a few weeks ago?" Something had made her think about their exchange on Frank Phillips.

"Oh yeh, I'm sure that was pleasant." He said sarcastically.

"There was something about the way she was talking about Frank Phillips, I think there is something going on there." She said, realising she was making a leap about Johnse's wife, but they all knew that them being together didn't sit well anyway.

"Oh yeh? What makes you say that?" He said looking at her intently, still with her pelvis raised.

"The way she defended him, or you know, spoke about him."

"You defend Calvin McCoy all the time, and he would shoot me as soon as Frank Phillips." He said making a good point.

"Exactly Cap," she said nodding slightly, and putting her hand on his face, "I mean, I love you more than words can say, but I really like Calvin McCoy, I always have. But, I'm your wife just as Nancy is Johnse's, and I would put Frank Phillips in the ground without a second thought."

"Yeh, yeh, I get what you're saying," he said nodding to himself, "If I wasn't your husband, you'd probably be turning tricks with Calvin McCoy right now?" He asked, but smiled when he saw the look on her face, and put his finger on her lips, "And you reckon, the way that you feel about Calvin, is the way that she feels about a bounty hunter that has been employed to kill her husband, my brother."

"Yeh, I think so." She said frowning and touching her scars, "But I don't want you to go thinking that I've got it hot for Calvin again, I'm just saying that, if he weren't a McCoy that hated my family, and I hadn't met you and I hadn't met Joseph, then I might consider Calvin. And there's just too many ifs about it to matter." She smiled cheekily up at Cap.

"But, you think Nancy has the hots for Frank Phillips?"

"Yep, I can't explain it more than, she shouldn't think of highly of him as she does, if she really loved your brother."

"You know I shot her brother don't you," Cap asked, sometimes he wasn't sure of what Adaline did and didn't know.

"Oh yeh, she reminds me about that every time I see her." Adaline rolled her eyes, "Not that I'm approving mind, you and Jim went out of your way to wind that girl up, like she could possibly hate the Hatfield's more."

"If she hates the Hatfield's, she hates you and Johnse. I would expect her to hate me, but I ain't married to her either." Cap lay back down, thinking about how he might broach the subject with his idiot brother.

Adaline offered Mrs Tait to host her family at Adaline's home over the festive, she knew that she had a brother that she would love to have visit, and her and her sister's house had gotten smaller since her sister had gotten remarried. Mrs Tait was overwhelmed at the offer, and Adaline would leave her everything she need from the store to have a lovely time over the holidays.

Adaline and Joe were heading up to the hills to spend time with Cap, she had sent a load of festive style supplies up to the hills the week earlier, so it would just be Joe and her on horseback doing the loop.

How she wished that she was hosting Christmas at her house again, but she just had to put that out of her mind. They would have their family and plenty of good food around them, and that's all that she needed. Levicy's cabin was going to be overflowing, but Adaline told herself that that would make it all the more fun.

Adaline was just excited to spend that amount of time with Cap, the fortnight would be the most total time she had spent with her husband since they had been married. That alone had her smiling from ear to ear.

As she and Joe arrived at the Hatfield camp, Adaline could tell that Joe was beyond excited, he was thrilled at all the whistling he heard as they wound their way into the hills. Adaline told him they were exotic birds that protected them, explaining the concept of scouts and look outs to a five year old was too much.

As they approached the cabin she could see Cap unsaddling his horse out the front, as he looked to see who was the cause of all the whistling, he smiled and waved, while Joe yelled out "Cap, Cap, Cap!" squirming in the saddle with excitement. When Adaline came to the stable, Cap reached up and got Joe down, giving him a big hug and then putting him on his shoulders, much to Joe's delight.

Adaline dismounted and tied her horse, taking the saddle off, and putting a rug on the horse. She had sent some luggage with the supplies last week so that she didn't have to carry clothing and personal supplies on the horse.

Cap walked over and gave her a kiss, he was thinking how lovely she looked in a her green velvet jacket and fancy looking pants, "I see you're setting new fashion trends again Mrs Hatfield." Cap winked at her.

"Of course, Mr Hatfield, I can't be seen in these hills in just any old thing." She held his hand as they took a bit of a walk to get Joe acquainted with camp, including where he was and wasn't allowed to play. Adaline was just excited for Joe to meet his cousins, he hadn't been near any of them since he was a baby.

As they went inside the cabin, Levicy was at the stove and Jim, Elias, Wal and Anse were at the kitchen table.

"Hello all," She said giving Levicy a kiss, "we made it!"

"Addy!" Cotton jumped up to give her a hug, patting her scars innocently.

"Uncle Jimbo." Joe clapped, as Cap set him down on the floor. Joe raced up to Jim and jumped on his lap.

"He's a friendly little fella," Anse said, having only seen him once briefly maybe two years ago.

"Joe, do you remember you Gran Pappy Anse?" Cap said smiling at his father.

They all laughed as Joe sprang from Jim's lap to Anse's, Anse looked a little surprised.

"Did you expect him to be mild mannered Uncle Anse?" Adaline laughed as she saw how comfortable Joe was with the adults. "Don't forget, he only knows adults, really."

"Joe, come here and meet your Grandma, and then you will get to meet all of her children." Adaline said, Joe beamed at the idea of meeting other children, who were all playing in the next room.

Levicy gave Joe a big kiss on the cheek, "Now let me have a look at you," she said looking him up and down dramatically which made Joe laugh. "Come with me young man, I have some special people for you to meet."

Adaline looked as he went into play with the other children, she was about to follow him in when Cap put his hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine, let him play. He's gotta meet kids his age at some point."

Adaline smiled at her husband, he could tell she was nervous to see how he measured up to and played with other children. She hadn't noticed it, but all her relatives had been trying to get a look at her face, sometimes Adaline forgot her scars.

Cap saw it though, it had been the same as when he hurt his eye, and people were fine they just wanted to check it out.

"Y'all can stop trying to get a look at her grizzly scars," she said kissing Adaline on the cheek, "She aint that precious about them."

Adaline put her hand up to her face, "Of course, I forgot I haven't seen any of you since I was bleeding all over your kitchen table."

"Come 'ere," Jim motioned to her, and Adaline walked over and bent down so he could have good look. Jim pulled her hair back to see how far the scars went, the he lined his fingers up with them trying to imitate the claw span, "Yeh that's about right" he said looking at his hand, "he's drying out in the barn for you honey."

Adaline made a face at Cap, the thought of seeing the bear gave her shivers.

"So is Johnse and Nancy coming for Christmas?" Adaline asked, if she was going to see Nancy again she wanted to steel herself against her venom.

"Would you trust her to know her way up here?" Anse asked.

"No, I don't trust her being near you son when he's asleep at night." She said bluntly.

"Johnse knows better than to bring her here." Elias said in Johnse's defence.

Levicy came out from the other room, "He's a very well-mannered little boy Addy."

"I know," Addy agreed, "But he's terribly spoilt, so I hope he plays with the others OK."

"Well, he couldn't be more spoilt than you, and we played with you OK." Cap said patting her head, and Adaline rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, I was way too good to want to play with you Cap Hatfield." She jested, and he put his arms her playfully, when she flinched slightly.

"Your ribs still giving you grief?" Cap asked concerned.

"Yeh, they're a lot better, but they're taking a while to fix themselves up." Addy said, not too concerned.

"Aunt 'Vicy, can I help you with anything?" Adaline offered her Aunt.

"No honey, you have a seat, we can enjoy the calm before the storm for the next few days," she replied, "Lord only knows how we're going to manage big Christmas up here."

"It will be lovely," Adaline said kissing her Aunt on the cheek, as Levicy patted her hand. She liked having Adaline about, and she like how happy she made her son, despite his once protesting the union. Levicy knew that Addy came with her own challenges, but from a mother's point-of-view, she was good for her wild son. She was wild enough herself to keep him on his toes, she figured.

"We'll set Joe up in the little boy's rooms," Levicy instructed, "And Cap has managed to fit a bigger bed in his small room for you two."

"You didn't have to do that," Adaline said to Cap.

"I really did, otherwise I would end up on the floor," Cap laughed, "No, I don't want to roll over on you a break more of you ribs darlin'."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful." Adaline said, and she couldn't look more lovingly at him.

The seven of them sat around talking and laughing until long after the children and Cotton had gone to bed, and Adaline had to pinch herself, she was so happy to be back amongst her family.

Adaline went upstairs, and Cap had brought her luggage upstairs from the wagon. She looked about the room which was normally a cot, chair and basket full of clothing – it was now had a lovely looking bed, chest of draws and hooks on the walls with clothes hangers ready for her clothing.

"You like it?" Cap asked.

"Thank you Cap, it's lovely. Who knew you would turn out to be such a sweet husband?" She said sitting on his lap in the chair.

"Did you doubt it?" He asked, seriously.

"Cap, when we first got married, I thought you wouldn't want to touch me in a million years, let along make sure there were clothes hangers for my jackets." Adaline replied.

Cap nodded reflecting back on the first year or two of their marriage, it had been a pretty patchy start. "You know Mumma thought of the coat hangers, don't you?"

Adaline laughed, "Yes Cap, I really do." She started to kiss him, in the way that he liked, wet and hot. He tasted like whisky and Adaline licked her lips.

They made love all night long, quietly but determined to make the most of their time together.

In the morning, Adaline was packing away her clothing into the drawers Cap had gotten her and hanging her dress for Christmas Day up so that the fabric would settle. As she went to put her suitcase under the bed, she noticed Caps law books that she had gotten, and she wondered if the law was still something he wanted to pursue.

Cap had gone out hunting with his father and Uncle Jim, and Adaline set down the stairs to see if there was anything she could help Levicy with. Levicy was sitting at the kitchen table slicing apples, she looked tired.

"Aunt 'Vicy, are you pregnant again?" Adaline asked straight out.

Levicy laughed, "What makes you say that dear?"

"Every time I think that you maybe look a little tired, you end up being pregnant. Now there's many ways that those two things could correlate, but most are probably not appropriate for me to discuss with my mother-in-law." Adaline stated.

Levicy laughed, and then gave it some thought, nodding her head, "I am dear, and I think I'm about two months along."

"OK, well, you let me do some more jobs while I'm here please." Adaline asked.

"Addy dear, Anse doesn't know yet, so just wait for me to tell him OK?"

"OK." Adaline said, thinking that maybe some of Levicy's fertility might rub off on her if she spent enough time with her.

Before they knew it, it was Christmas Day and 70 of the Hatfield's made their way up to the mountain including the little ones, the men had built a massive bonfire that everyone sat and danced around, with many camping around it later in the night. The little ones were piled upon each other inside the small cabins, but that just seemed to make it more fun for them.

It definitely wasn't like the Christmas gatherings that they had had in the past, but it was still the family together and that's what mattered the most. Having so much family around bolstered the men's spirits, and she could see that Anse spent much of the day deep in thought.

Most of the family cleared out the next day, as it was hard going up in the hills without enough cabins or heating. Adaline and Levicy enjoyed having everyone there, but by the time they left 24hours later, everyone was exhausted. Anse had taken down with pleurisy as if overnight, and Levicy had her hands full between her babies and a sick husband. So Adaline made herself useful in the kitchen, much to the men's amusement.

Cap and Adaline spent most of their time with each other while Joe played with his new best friends, Troy and Joseph, H., two of Caps younger brothers that were aged five and seven. Adaline cherished seeing her boy making these friendships, as her own had had such a big impact in her own life.

Adaline watched Cap as he nursed his baby sister, he looked down at her so tenderly, and Adaline could definitely tell that Cap was softening as he grew older. It was obvious even with his approach to her and Joe, years ago he wouldn't not have been so quick to show how he felt, unless he was feeling angry, wild or indifferent.

Cap was also taking every opportunity to help his wife in her quest to get pregnant too, with Adaline considering she may need to go home just to get some sleep. That night as they lay in bed, Addy held him close as she thought about how they were living now, and how it could've been if not for this goddamn feud. The Hatfield's were getting restless, and Adaline could feel that the whole thing was about to boil over. Fear struck Adaline, like a knife to the chest, as thought about how Cap would be the one on the front line when it did. She pulled him closer to him still, she wished she could just lock him away with her until it was all over.

"What's wrong Addy?" He said feeling her embrace tighten.

"I love you so much, sometimes I don't want even an inch separating us." She said, not wanting to share her fears with him, if Cap came into conflict she wanted him focused not worrying for a moment about her. That moment could get him killed.

"I know a way we could be even closer," he rolled over her and kissed her.

"Again Cap?" She asked, they had already been twice that night, he saw him nodding at her in the moonlight and he kissed her again gently.

"I want to make the most of our time together Addy." He said sincerely.

She lifted her head and kissed him gently, pulling his hips toward her; she could feel that he was ready and he let her ease into her again.

In the morning Adaline pulled Caps law books out from under the bed, Cap was getting dressed and looked to see what she was doing under the bed.

"How'd you go with these?" She asked.

"Good, they're not exactly a good read, but times are changing Addy," he said looking at her without his shirt, she felt like he was losing weight, "I gotta arm myself with more than a gun, I'm not letting our family be at the mercy of lawyers and bureaucrats any longer."

Adaline smiled at him, she never ceased to amaze him. When people looked at Cap she was sure they only saw the dangerous Hatfield with a wild streak; Adaline knew what he was but she hardly saw that side of him. For every bit of violence he had done, she was sure that he had tenfold good.

"You're a wise man Cap Hatfield," Adaline stood up and kissed, running her hands up the side of him, tickling his ribs lightly, "but I think you need to start eating more."

They went downstairs, and Adaline could see that Levicy was worried. Anse's health was in bad shape and he was refusing to send for the Doc.

"Did you want me to fetch you anything for Anse, Aunt 'Vicy?" Adaline offered, "Pain killers, a tonic?"

"We'll see how he is tomorrow Addy, he's refusing the Doc, but he might take some sort of relief." She said, with her hands on her hips.

"OK, well I'm going to head out with Cap, and get us something for supper," She kissed her Aunt on the cheek as walked out of the cabin.

Cap and Adaline didn't venture too far from the camp, but it took a while before they came across any game, Adaline put her hand on Caps arm and pointed down the hill toward the stream. There were four white tail deer in the clearing just getting their fill. Cap pointed to Adaline, for her to aim for the left and Cap would aim for the right. That moment took Adaline back to the first time she ever went shooting with Cap and Uncle Jim; they had been a hundred times since then, but Adaline always remembered her not shooting the dear clean, and Cap putting it down for her.

Even all the way back then she had loved Cap, she realised, before she married Joseph she knew but had resigned herself to the fact that Cap just didn't see her that way no matter what she did. In a way, she thought, if it weren't for this stupid feud, Cap and she may never have ended up together. That thought made her uneasy, like Caps feeling for her were forced out of something so ugly. She brought herself back to the present in an instant and had her mark in her sights as Cap counted to three. The gun shots echoed around them, and two deer bolted across the stream, and two deer were left on the ground, cleanly put down.

Cap looked at Adaline and smiled, "See I told you, you would get better." They laughed.

"It reminded me of that first time too," She said, "would you have ever imagined then that you would end up married to me Cap?"

Cap looked at her, fragile and deadly, at the same time. "I dunno Addy, I wasn't the one that spent the time thinking about getting married, remember." He kissed her on the head, wanting to skip a conversation of their rocky origins entirely.

"No, I guess not, it's funny isn't it? I never had much in common with the other girls, but I was in a much bigger hurry to get married and have babies than any of them in the end." She said reflecting on getting married the first time when she wasn't even 14 years old, she had given birth to Joseph when she was just 15.

"Yeh you were, and like most things, you got your way about it." He laughed, and held her hand as they headed downhill.

As they were hitching up the deer, Adaline was grateful that it was winter and they weren't too fat, she was going to struggle with the weight of two of them heading back to camp. Over the years Cap had worked away to hitch the deer on two polls so they could sit either side of Addy's shoulders, to help with the weight of it. By the time they got back to camp, her muscles were aching, and Uncle Jim laughed at her as he walked out of the cabin.

"Adaline I'm glad to see you haven't changed a bit, don't let the 100kg stop you from dragging your kill home will you?!" He laughed again.

"Well, you could give me a hand if you want Uncle Jim…" She suggested.

He walked over and took the deer off her, "You know what, I don't think I have ever heard you ask for help."

Adaline laughed, thinking that it could possibly be true, "Well consider that my gift to you Uncle Jim."

"What's new Uncle Jim?" Capped asked.

"No good news son, that sonofabitch Phillips raided the Tug Fork service this morning and snatched up Tom Chambers and the Maine brothers."

"You're kidding?" Cap asked as the two of them lay the poles across the barn beams.

"Nope, punched the reverent straight in the face too, by all accounts." Jim said shaking his head.

Adaline could see the anger flare in Caps face, and she could feel the heat on the boiler being turned up again.

They walked inside, and Cap went to see his father while Adaline went to Levicy to help her lift the great pot that she was moving across the boiler. The two women prepared the food for their family, keeping each other busy but both knowing that there was trouble brewing their little camp.

Adaline went outside to chase up Joe and the other children to get them inside for supper, Cap walked outside shortly behind her.

"Addy!" He called out.

Adaline turned to see Cap chasing up after her, "What's the matter Cap?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that we're going to be picking up O'l Ran'l tonight, we'll be leaving after supper to reach his place by dawn." Cap explained, "But I don't want you to worry none, nothing that we're not used to."

Adaline considered that for a moment, "Because I'm not usually here, so I don't know what you're doing, or danger you're putting yourself in normally?"

"Addy, we got to do, we got to put an end to this whole thing; don't you want that?" Cap asked.

"Of course I do, but do you think this is going to do it? Do you think once Ran'l is done the rest of the McCoy's will drop the torch, that Bad Frank will just to return to whichever cesspit her crawled from?" She asked in response, Adaline wasn't so naïve to think there wouldn't be a breaking point to all of this, but in that moment she wanted to take Cap far away from it all.

"Something's got to give," Cap said matter-of-fact, "otherwise we could be living in these hills the rest of our lives."

Cap kissed her and went to round up the men leaving her where she stood, it took Adaline a moment to carry on with her own task. "Joe!" she yelled out hoping to get some indication of where those naughty little boys were playing.

Walking into the barn she could hear them up in the attic, climbing up the ladder she stuck her head up intending to give them a little scare but got one herself as she saw a great bear head staring back at her. It was the one that Cap had shot, and it looked just as big as she remembered, stretched out over the attic floor.

"What are you boys doing up here? It's time for supper." She waved at them to come down.

"Hi, Mumma," Joe looked up at her innocently, "we was just counting how many teeth this big ol' bear has got." Like, that was a perfectly valid excuse for not coming to his mother when she called to him.

"Oh really?" Adaline tried to feign interest, but her head was elsewhere, "C'mon down now."

She watched as the three boys carefully negotiated the ladder on the way down, there little legs barely reaching between the rungs, like that would've ever stopped them.

Levicy and Adaline sat with children during supper, they could hear more of the men gathering outside of the door. Adaline studied Levicy's demeanour, she could tell that her Aunt was worried too.

"Stop looking at me like that Adaline," Levicy though her a furtive look, "worrying about it, don't help."

They put the children to bed, and as Adaline walked out of their bedroom she saw Anse about to walk out the cabin door and Levicy giving him a kiss. Adaline made a move to follow her Uncle out the door as Levicy grabbed her arm, "You stay in here dear, knowing what's going on don't make it any better either. And don't even think for a second that you're going either, I know you're a fine shot, but I've got too many children to go adding Joe to the collection." Levicy attempted a smile as she patted Adaline on the arm, "Best you go on upstairs and try to get some sleep." Adaline nodded, and head up to bed.

As she went up to the room, she tried standing still to see if she could hear them talking out there, the voices were too muffled to make out. So, she started to get undressed, thinking perhaps if she could try to sleep, Cap would be back to her all that much sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: 1888**

Adaline woke early in the morning and listened for any voices or sign that the men had returned while she had slept. There was not a sound as the morning light came in through the small window in the room. Trying to sleep to help pass the time, she didn't know how Levicy did it, the waiting.

It was no use, there was nothing to distract her in the room, and she got out of bed and washed up and got dressed for the day. Her dresses had mostly been out of rotation being in the hills, there were too many jobs to be done that required sensible attire; right down to the gun belt she fastened to her hips. Levicy didn't approve of her wearing side arms at all times, but she understood the motivation enough not to press the issue with Adaline. Levicy also preferred her being armed while out with Cap.

Adaline walked downstairs and went to collect firewood to stoke the flames before the little ones woke up, and then headed to the barn to collect eggs. When she walked back inside, Levicy was in the kitchen, and got a fright at the door opening.

"Morning," Adaline said to her Aunt.

"Why are you up so early child?" Levicy asked.

"The same reason as you I guess." Adaline replied simply.

They both set up fixing breakfast and baking bread, Adaline then went into the children's room and started getting them dressed and ready for the day.

Both women moved together around the cabin, keeping each other busy, as though they had an unspoken agreement to wear the time down. Anse was still very poorly and Levicy tended to him when need be.

"How is Uncle Anse?" Adaline asked when Levicy came out of their bedroom.

"Still poor," Levicy had concern written on her face, Adaline didn't know if it was concern for her husband, or concern for her sons, or both.

Adaline was upstairs tidying their room and Joe and Joseph were keeping her company, they then started on the other upstairs bedroom where the girls slept, and Adaline sent the boys outside to collect kindling, if only to keep them distracted.

Little Nancy was sitting on her bed, looking very forlorn, and Adaline sat down next to her.

"What's the matter Nance?" Adaline asked gently, Nancy had been an immense help to her mother, and Adaline had never seen her with a less than upbeat demeanour.

"Paps sick, Johnse and Cap are off probably getting shot at, and I'm going to die an old maid if I have to stay up in these hills any longer," she replied, taking Adaline by surprise.

"I know honey, it's all just a bit grey at the moment, isn't it?" Adaline replied, seeing no point in giving the girl false comfort. "But, you're not going to die an old maid, you can always come and stay with me and we'll get you acquainted with some nice men, can't imagine you would've met too many up here. But mind, you've got plenty of time for all that."

"You had been married twice by my age Addy," she looked at her sister-in-law like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yep, and I can from experience that there was no hurry. I know, when I was younger there was nothing more than I wanted was to be a wife. But, you may just want to take this time to be yourself Nance. I haven't had a peaceful moment since I married your brother." She looked at Nancy raising her eyebrows, and they both laughed.

"I'm not like you though Addy," she paused being careful about what she said next, "I ain't allowed to do what I want or just get what I want."

"Who said?" Adaline asked blankly.

"Well my pa would have a lot to say about it that's for sure," she said as if imagining her father's face if she had run off and gotten married when she was 13.

"Oh don't you worry about your Pa, as long as you don't run off with a McCoy you'll be doing better than your brother. And don't forget, your Pa has always had plenty to say about me, being the orphan of the family I got it from all of them, Christ, you should've heard some of the lectures Jim has given me over the years for everything from sulking to having a baby!" Adaline laughed, reflecting on all the times she's disappointed one of her Uncles or forced them to be having words with her.

"Yeh, I know even momma had her fair share of teaching you." Nancy said, agreeing that maybe it may be best to just have one set of parents to disappoint.

"And, I still wear pants and not even Cap likes my cooking." Adaline said truthfully. Nancy tried not to laugh but couldn't keep it in.

Adaline heard whistling and then horses, and she gave Nancy a hug and told her to keep folding the laundry, as Adaline made her way to the top of the stairs. She heard her Uncle Jim's voice below and she hovered at the top of the stairs to hear what he had to say.

"It didn't turn out so well" Jim paused, "oh this probably ain't fit to the ears of youngin's."

Levicy herded the boys back into their room.

"Our foray against Ol' Randall was interfered with by family members, while old Randal was running scared like a jack rabbit, his heir Calvin come charging at us, shooting with deadly intent; had no choice but to kill him." Jim continued, the regret in his voice clear as day. Adaline felt sick, she could feel it burning in her throat. Calvin.

Anse interjected, "You said family."

"One of ol' Randal's older daughters, she, she got in the way and got killed accidental. There may have been others… we tried to burn 'em out. All unforeseen Anse. But, you know your boy Cap, he done good now." Jim struggled to say it out aloud, and Adaline sat there in shock.

"And Randal got away?" Anse asked, his voice cold.

Levicy spoke up and Adaline could hear the disgust in her voice, "And what of Randal's wife?"

It took Jim a moment to reply, "She run mad, barrelled straight at me in her disable."

"And?" Levicy pushed him.

"I laid her in the back here with my rifle butt," Jim paused again, "I believe she's done."

There was no response from Levicy, she like Adaline, had heard too much to bear.

"Well what do we do now Jim, hmm? Kill 'em all?" Devil Anse asked.

Adaline remained seated for a moment, but she needed some fresh air, she stood up and went downstairs. Cap wasn't down there and she looked at Levicy sitting at the table solemnly and shook her head, she couldn't bring herself to look at either of the men.

Adaline ran outside and made it to the side of the barn before her breakfast came up, she stood bent over next to the barn, waiting for another wave of nausea. Thinking that it had passed, she sat down on the ground and put her head back against the barn wall. She sat like that for a moment collecting her thoughts as she looked up at the tall trees above her. Cap came into her line of view, and looked down at her, he looked grey in the face. Adaline felt another wave on nausea roll over her and she put her down to face the ground.

Adaline knew that she should be trying to be a good wife at the moment, and seeing if her husband was in need, but she physically couldn't look at him as she thought about Calvin and Alafair; if there were two more harmless McCoy's, she couldn't think of them. Adaline thought about little Nancy, and how she would've felt knowing that the McCoy's had shot her down; what their family wouldn't do to revenge her.

Cap sat down next to her, and put his hand on the back of her neck. Adaline thought immediately of who that hand may have killed that day, she reprimanded herself for thinking it immediately.

Eventually she rested her head back against the barn and turned to look at her husband, he had tears in his eyes and Adaline held his hand.

"Cotton top," Cap swallowed, "he shot Alafair, and," He paused for a long moment, "And Calvin, he came at us shootin' Addy."

Adaline turned away, she could smell whiskey heavy on his breath, and knew that he was hurting. Adaline stood up slowly letting Caps hand go, she stood in front of him looking down, and he looked smaller somehow.

"C'mon," Adaline motioned for him to come with her.

"Addy, you gotta know…" Cap started.

"Cap, I don't, I really can't hear about it at the moment. Just thinking about it makes me sick." Adaline shook her head and looked at the sky fighting back the emotion that was sitting behind her eyes, "I don't even want to know what they're going to do to us now."

She stood there a moment, composing herself, and then held out both of her hands to pull Cap up, he took them. Joe came around the corner with a bucket full of kindling, and Cap took it from him and lifted him up in his other arm.

They made their way inside the cabin and went straight upstairs, Adaline loved her Uncle Jim but she couldn't look at him right now. Cap set Joe down on the chair in their bedroom, and started to get undressed, taking his shirt off and washing his face.

"What's wrong Momma?" Joe asked looking concerned.

"Nothing for you to be worried about, we just had some bad news about people we know." Adaline tried to keep it simple.

"We're going to go to bed now Joe," Cap said, not wanting to face anyone else that night. "You want to read to us for a while?"

"Yes!" Joe said smiling, like a little ray of sunshine in a dark room.

"Well take your shoes off and go fetch a book." Adaline instructed.

Adaline got changed into her bed clothes, and wrapped a shawl around her before climbing into bed. Cap sat on the chair in the corner with his head in hands.

"Come here." Adaline said.

Cap walked over slowly, he didn't know if there would be any comfort to be had near Adaline, her anger was palpable. Cap put his pyjama's on, it was early to be in bed, but it was dark outside now. Joe ran back into the room with a book in his hand a jumped in the bed next to his mother, Cap got into the bed on the other side of the little boy.

Adaline lay down, and Cap sat up while Joe decided that he would sit cross legged on the end of the bed and faced them, while he read out aloud. Adaline moved over and put her head on Cap's lap, he put his hand on her head gently and subconsciously started moving his fingers along the grooves of her scars. Adaline fell asleep as Joe read to them.

When she woke in the morning, Cap had her wrapped in his arms spooning her, while Joe slept in front of his mother, still with his book in hand. She could tell that Cap was awake, and she put her hand on his that was around her waist and he kissed head.

"I love you Cap," she whispered, she knew she had been cold last night, but she didn't want him to think for a moment that she didn't love him.

"I think I might love you more Addy," he said thoughtfully.

She rolled over to face him, "I may be angry with you right now Cap, angry at the whole goddamn situation, but it would be impossible for anyone to love someone more than I love you, you ass."

Cap laughed softly, and then kissed her, until they heard Joe stir from his slumber.

"Oh nooooo, I lost my spot." Joe said looking down at the closed book, which made both Cap and Adaline laugh.

They got out of bed and got ready for the day, as Joe raced downstairs, Adaline held Cap back.

"Seriously Cap, we have to think about what we're going to do now, the McCoy's were out for blood before. There will be no sense in them now. I know," Adaline's breath hitched, "I know Calvin and Alafair weren't intended, but just imagine if it was Robert E. and Nancy. What wouldn't we do to them?"

Cap didn't say anything, he just nodded.

They went downstairs, and Jim was sitting at the kitchen table. Adaline walked passed him and gave him a kiss on the head, he would know she was rabid on account of Calvin, but she didn't want to be cold to him either.

"Levicy, I'm heading to the drugstore, Anse has been coughing all morning. We won't be able to get the Doc up here so I'll have to go down and get the tonic."

"OK honey, I appreciate that," she said walking out of the cabin as Johnse walked in.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere near Pikeville now Addy." Jim said.

"No matter what you do Uncle Jim, they'll still be strung up if they hurt me." Adaline said, with no intention of hiding in the shadows for the rest of her life.

"Well you're going to do what you want anyway aren't you darlin'", Jim replied.

"That's rich comin' from you Jim," Anse had walked out of the bedroom, "I want you and Cap out of here for a while."

Cap looked hurt, he wasn't used to disapproval from his father.

"Johnse, you had best get home to your wife, I'm sure she will need consolin'." Anse was actually trying to be thoughtful, having sympathy for Nancy McCoy for the first time ever on account of the previous day's events.

Adaline kissed Cap on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight." She said squeezing his hand.

Jim and Cap had been walking through the woods looking for game for the last two hours; they weren't in a rush to get back to the camp. Anse had been irate at what had gone down at the McCoy farm the day before. He had made it clear that he had better not see Cap or Jim for quite some time. Cap understood, he was mad at himself too, but also mad at his father; what did he think would happen if they attacked Rand'l McCoy at his farm. Cap was a firm believer in committing to the action, by accepting the possible outcome.

It wasn't that Cap wasn't upset about what had happened, particularly what had happened to Alifar, but all of his remorse wasn't going to restore the girl to life. It was hard to see Adaline's grief, when he knew it was on account of Calvin, and thinking that Cap had shot him. He hadn't told her that he hadn't shot anyone that day, but merely made sure everyone was in position; justifying their actions or him trying to pardon them in her eyes would feel gutless. As far as Cap was concerned, Ran'l running scared and throwing his children into harm's way is what got his children killed, Hatfield's coming for him was the only thing that had been a certainty. It was his hate that fuelled this feud, and his children that paid the price.

Cap thought about Adaline riding into to Pikeville with so much hate being cast at her right now, she was tough on the inside, but her emotions got the better of her at times. Cap was deep in thought about his wife's reaction to the news of Calvin's death, and he would've been lying if he said it didn't irk him, when Jim's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Don't alter your pace, don't look about. There's men concealed in them trees up ahead of us." Jim said calmly.

"Who is it? Phillips?" Cap said taking his Uncles lead.

"Most likely. Should've killed that goddamn fox years ago. Look here Cap, when all this starts, you not being dead, you break downhill, you understand son?" Jim's instructions were clear.

"Yes sir."

"Skedaddle!" Jim yelled taking the first shot.

Cap ran back downhill, gaining cover from the roots of a big tree while he took aim at a gunman position up in a tree and one stupid enough to expose himself on the ridge. "Stay down Jim!" he yelled up to his Uncle, taking a shot at the gunman in the tree taking him out then turning to another on the ridge taking him down, before shooting at a third spraying splinters in his face.

"Run Cap!" Jim yelled behind him as he realised that his nephew had stayed to provide him cover.

"Jim!" Cap yelled again, thinking that if Jim made a break now, there might be a chance for them.

"Goddammit boy, I said git! Or I'll come back from hell and tan your hide!"

"Jim!" Cap was now scared for both of their lives as Jim stood up, exposing his position.

Cap made a break downhill, with Jim McCoy and three others on his tail. Jim took a lucky shot and Cap got clipped in the shoulder, hitting the ground but getting back up. He was now being hunted and like the many animals he had hunted before he wove through the trees and diced for cover, as Jim McCoy and the others ran past him.

Cap ran back through the woods up to the hills, there was no hope for his Uncle now, and he was desperate to reach the camp and raise the warning for any others that the posse would be hunting down in retaliation. As Cap got further into the hills he heard whistles and Billy, seeing Cap wasn't moving right, raced to help him. Grabbing Cap around the waist they started moving him towards home.

"It's Cap he's hurt." Billy called out while keeping Cap moving.

They finally made it the cabin and Charlie who was taking lookout on the roof started calling for Anse.

"Mr Hatfield, Mr Hatfield, Mr Hatfield!" Charlie yelled out.

As Levicy ran out of the cabin, Billy yelled out to her "Cap got shot!"

Levicy ran to her son, "Lord Jesus, what happened?! Get away from him!" She barked at the boys helping her son, fear in her voice.

"They got Uncle Jim," Cap said as he collapsed, "Bad Frank shot him in the ankles." Cap was shaking in pain, as Levicy ripped he shirt from his shoulder to get a better look at his wound "… shot his dog... there ain't no lead in their momma, I'm alright."

"Alright, alright," Levicy said soothing her son.

Anse had pulled himself from bed at the commotion, "You said they got Jim, where is he?"

Cap looked up at his father.

Anse asked again, "Where is he Cap?"

"I'm sorry they", the words choked in Caps throat, "he's dead pa. They took his body!" He leant into his mother overwhelmed with grief more than his own pain.

"Uncle Jim," Anse said with anguish, as he looked at Elias.

"Where's Johnse at?" Cap asked his pa, "Bad Frank is going to hit him next."

Billy stepped up, racing down the hill, "I'll get some boys to ride by Johnse, and see he's alright."

"Take him to the stream to go and wash off that blood and dirt," Levicy instructed the boys as they pulled Cap to his feet, "I'll go and get some tea tree and bandages."

Elias steadied his nephew, Cap still reeling, "How did they know where we was Pa, huh?"

Anse stood there, he had been thinking the exact same thing.

Adaline walked from the drug store in Pikeville with the medicine needed for her Uncle threefold, crossing the road to the Pikeville dry goods store to see if she could pick up any supplies and to see if they were carrying anything that Adaline would like to get into her own store in Mates Creek. Walking out shortly after with some children's clothes, and a brand new little dress for Levicy's baby girl; she thought it was important with that many children in the family, that the child start off with something that was just her own.

Stepping out onto the porch, she saw a large group of men riding into town with Bad Frank and Jim McCoy; Bad Frank spotted her and hollered out, "Afternoon, Mrs Hatfield." Adaline said nothing and just held his gaze, until she looked at Jim next to him, his expression was like none that she had ever seen. Where she expected to see hatred after what had happened to Alafair and Calvin, she saw a mix of sympathy and anger instead.

Adaline looked to the wagon coming up at the back of the group, and there her Uncle Jim was laid out, dead. She dropped her shopping bag and her knees went weak for a moment, and she heard Bad Frank laugh. Pure rage forced her to pull it together, as her mind raced to Cap, he was not lying next to his Uncle and Adaline allowed herself to hope for a moment; odds are they would've been together, Adaline thought immediately.

She watched the men continue up to the sheriff's office, where she saw Nancy McCoy, she could hear her cheering wickedly and Adaline's cheeks burned hot. Adaline stood up straight and collected her bag, walking across the road to her horse which she quickly mounted. Adaline deliberately rode passed the sheriffs office. Adaline knew it was ill advised, but the mixture of rage and grief that was running through her overpowered any sense that she may have had at that moment. Slowing her horse close to Jim McCoy who was looking at her intently, Adaline returned his gaze, "I'm sure you must feel a lot better now Jim, don't you?"

Jim didn't reply, he had readied his rifle eyeing her side-arm intently, "Don't worry Jim, killing you won't make me feel better about anything. But I had better let Johnse know his slut of wife has left him."

Phillips turned his horse about and approached her with his sidearm, "You've got some pretty big stones on you, hey Mrs Hatfield? You see our handy work over there?"

"Clearly Mr Phillips, haven't managed to actually get a Hatfield yet have you?" She said holding her ground, "I'm sure Jim here thinks you're doing a great job, stoking the fires of hate, you'd best be careful though, he's running out of family members for you to get killed."

"Why don't you see if you can find your husband Adaline, and ask him how well he thinks we're doing?" Jim said. The mention of Cap and the look in Jim's eye made Adaline feel sick.

"You look like you need your own protecting girl," Phillips ran his fingers down his face indicating her scars.

"I have it, that's why the bear is dead, and I'm not. You should be mindful of that Mr Phillips," Adaline turned to Jim, "And if anything has happened to Cap, I will make your fathers feud look like a game for little girls Jim McCoy."

Adaline knew her threat to be true, the heartbreak of losing Cap would be too much for her to endure; and she wasn't without her own violent streak. That thought, and the site of the men standing around admiring her Uncles corpse, finally made her understand how a feud like this could ever happen.

Breaking Jim's gaze, she turned her horse about and made to head for home, hot tears finally pouring down her face. Adaline was conscious that the deputies may try to follow her straight back to her family, she rode fast and hard planning a route to send them off course, she rode to her house and up behind the barn, leading her horse back up the hills that backed onto her home.

When she was sure she hadn't been followed she broke for a gallop through the lesser known trails of her property, finally winding her way up into the rugged terrain that led to the families camp. Hearing the whistles about her were a comfort, it was a struggle for Adaline to make sure her tracks were covered when all she wanted to do was find Cap. When she reached the cabin she jumped from her horse, not even bothering to tether him.

Racing into the cabin she had forgotten to breathe, she saw Cap on the kitchen table immediately, bloody but sitting upright and she collapsed on the floor in relief, tears of sorrow and joy streaming down her face. Elias came and pulled her from the ground, "It's OK honey, he's OK. Just needs some stitches." Doing his best to try and comfort her.

"They've got Uncle Jim, in Pikeville," she inhaled sharply between sobbing, "That sonofabitch, is parading him around. And that whore, Nancy, was there with him!"

Anse was standing in the door way, "What do you mean Adaline?" He was looking poorly, but he still had the look of the Devil about him.

"I mean she was there, with Phillips, celebrating them killin' Jim! She's with him Anse." Adaline wiped her face, and stepped away from Elias, assuring him she was Ok.

Hesitantly she went over to Cap, where his mother was tending his wound, he was clearly in pain. Adaline gently touched his hand and looked at the stitches his mother was carefully sewing, he turned his palm over and held her hand in his and she fought back another wave of tears.

Trying to compose herself, she looked at him reassuring her mind again that he was in fact OK. "Jim McCoy made me think you were dead too." She burst into tears again.

"You saw them in Pikeville, you spoke to them Addy?" Anse asked.

Adaline just nodded, trying to bridle her own emotions, "Yes."

"What did they say?" Elias asked.

"Just that I should look at their handy work. And that I should see if I could find my husband to see how well they're doing." Adaline replied, trying to recall the conversation.

"And what did you say Adaline?" Anse asked intently.

Adaline looked ashamed, "I said that they'd best be careful as they were running out of McCoy's to get killed, and," she glanced at Cap and sat down on the kitchen chair, still holding his hand, "and that if anything happened to Cap, I would make everything up until now look like a game for school girls."

Cap laughed, "Hold still!" Levicy berated him.

Elias patted Adaline on the back, "Thatta girl."

"Well, we can't deny you've always had a flare for the dramatic." Levicy said plainly and they all laughed, including Adaline. Then stopped, it felt wrong to laugh in a moment that was clearly missing Uncle Jim.

Adaline walked Cap up the stairs after Levicy had finished with his stitches, he was wrecked, not just because of his wound but losing Jim had floored him. It was like losing his father.

Cap sat down on the edge of the bed, and Adaline took the rest of his shirt off carefully, starting to sponge the blood off his body. She undid his gun belt and hung it over the chair in the corner of the room with his shirt, while he sat there in silence. Removing his boots, Cap just looked down at her, she had never seen him like this.

"Stand up," Adaline said gently, taking his good arm. She removed his boots and he sat back down on the bed, naked and bloody, Adaline continued to run the washer of his body. When she thought he was as clean of the blood that she was going to get him, she kissed him on the cheek, "Lie down, my love."

"So I guess you were right about the McCoy's coming after us harder now?" He looked up at her.

"Wish I wasn't." She sat next to him and took a closer look at his stitches, the bullet had gone straight through and out the other side of his shoulder, Adaline put her hand where she thought his heart was. "About 3 inches in it."

"Yep, definitely could've been worse." Cap said looking down at his chest.

"It was Jim McCoy that shot you," Adaline said remembering back to Pikeville earlier that day.

"How do you know that?" Cap said looking at her.

"The look he gave me when I saw him today, I couldn't make him out earlier, but I realise now that look he gave me is the look you'd give a woman when you've just shot her husband." Adaline said nodding at her own theory.

"So, how do you feel about your friend Jim McCoy now?" Cap asked, Adaline knew he was thinking about the time he and the other Hatfield's came up on her talking to Jim and Calvin McCoy and assumed she'd been snitching to the enemy.

"I understand why he wanted to shoot you Cap," she looked at his expression, which was not impressed, "if I were him, I'd want to shoot you too. But I'm not him, I'm your wife and I hate him in the same way he hates you. I felt a rage today that I have never experienced before, and hope I never do again. It was what I imagined the McCoy's must feel about Hatfield's, and I could finally understand why this feud has carried on as long as it has."

"Sometimes I think you forget you're a Hatfield, because the Hatfield's do hate the McCoy's in the same way they hate us." Cap said.

"No, not until now, your pap maybe. But not the rest of you." Adaline held his hand, "They'd lost more than us, but now those scales are starting to get pretty even."

Adaline stood up, she couldn't think about it anymore. The stress of today, not knowing if Cap was dead or not had taken it out of her, she hadn't even really let herself start grieving Jim. Walking over to the chair, she sat down and took her own boots off and undressed. She used the fresh water in the jug to wash up, the water in the bowl was stained with Caps blood.

Cap sat there looking at her, he wasn't looking at her with desire, she noted. It was more an appraising gaze, she turned toward him, her body wanted him but she didn't know if either of them could be together tonight.

She picked her night dress of the hook on the wall and put it on, walking back to the bed and turning down the lamp, before crawling across behind Cap. She came up onto her knees behind him and kissed the back of his neck and down his uninjured shoulder. He shrugged, and Adaline took that as a hint to leave him alone.

"OK darlin'" she said kissing him once more, "I'll leave you be." And she moved over to the far side of the bed and got in between the layers. She could see his silhouette in the moonlight, and she felt helpless to comfort him. She thought back to the fear that had gripped her riding back into the hills, not more than four hours ago, and before she knew it she had moved back over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"It's OK Addy," he whispered, "I'm OK."

"I know, but I can feel how much you're hurting." She moved off the bed and came around in front of him, taking his head in her heads, she lent down and kissed him properly. "And I don't know how to help you."

He looked up at her, "I don't know why you're not angry and hurting too Addy."

That surprised her, she had never been accused of hiding her feelings, and she felt plenty of hurt and anger on the inside.

"Believe me, I am feeling every inch the anger you are, it's just," She paused to consider her words, "it's just, that I thought you were dead and the relief that you're not just hasn't made room for everything to come rushing to the surface at present."

He pulled her toward him and lay back on the bed, as Adaline looked down at him, she could see that his body wanted her too. Carefully she sat on top of him and she could see his body relax, slowly she rode up and down on top of him, thinking that if they kept getting injured this may be the only position they did for a while. She kept her gaze on him, counting her blessings, over and over again. When they were both done, Adaline realised there were tears running down her cheek, she still didn't know if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness.

Climbing off him, she lay back next to him but with her feet against the wall, their heads were level and Cap looked at her. "Still elevating your pelvis?" He asked, as though it was an odd thing to do given the current temperature of the room, emotionally speaking.

"I want your babies even more desperately now." She said looking at him. "Cap?"

"Yep."

"How did the McCoy's find you today?" she paused thinking about how they could've possibly followed them or found out where they were, "I mean, why would they go looking for you in that specific location?"

"You said Nancy McCoy was there welcoming them all back to Pikeville?" Cap asked.

"Yep," Adaline said following his logic.

"And you don't trust her an inch?" Cap continued.

"I do not." Adaline said with venom.

"And my brother ain't never been careful with women." Cap said, coming full circle.

"You think Johnse would be stupid enough to tell her where you were?" Adaline was sceptical, even for Johnse that would be stupid.

"It ain't no coincidence that his wife, who had a vested interest in killin' Jim, suddenly runs off with the man that killed him." Cap stated plainly.

"Well put like that, it doesn't seem like a coincidence would be likely at all." Adaline agreed.

They both straightened up in bed and Adaline swapped sides so that she would not accidentally knock his wound during the night, she leant over him again and kissed him. Honestly, if she didn't think it would aggravate him so much, she would've kissed and held him all night.

"Are you in pain?" Adaline asked, gently putting her hand on his stomach.

"It's not too bad, you don't need to keep treating me like I'm dyin'?" He laughed.

"Well you were shot Cap," Adaline didn't think that being careful with him wasn't warranted.

"Yep well, being attacked by a bloody big grizzly still trumps that." He said, pulling her over to him with his good arm, putting her head on his chest. Adaline breathed his scent in, sweat, earth and blood. She knew it was just because she thought she had lost him, but she wanted to smell him, taste him, and be on him.

The next morning, Cap got up and Adaline helped him get dressed, as they headed downstairs they could feel the tension between Anse and Levicy.

"How are you feeling Cap?" Anse asked his son.

"I'm fine daddy." Cap said, Adaline knew he must've been in pain but he would never let anyone else know that.

"You're looking a lot better Uncle Anse," Adaline noted that her Uncles complexion had improved and he didn't seem to be coughing.

"That tonic seems to be taking Addy." He replied.

"I'm going to take watch Pa," Cap kissed Adaline on the cheek before walking out of the cabin.

Adaline went into the children's room and got them all up and dressed, she broke the news of their Uncle Jim gently to them and Joe burst into tears, which broke Adaline's heart. It was hard to explain to them what had happened, so Adaline kept it to "he got shot by a bad man, and he died."

After their breakfast the children ran outside ready to start their day of endless exploring, they never went far from the cabin and Adaline felt safe enough that there were lookouts enough through the hills that they would be safe enough.

Little Nancy was helping her mother in the kitchen, they both looked solemn, and Adaline thought that perhaps it would be best if Nancy came and stayed with her; but then, who would help Levicy? Adaline considered their heading back to her house, they were scheduled to go back in a few days, but so much had happened since then.

Tension was building all across the camp, Johnse had been sent away by his father and Uncle Wal had surrendered himself to the sheriff in Pikeville to fight the indictment against him through the courts, new indictments had been served on various men from the Hatfield clan since the attack on the McCoy's house on New Year's Day.

Adaline wasn't sure if the McCoy's had assumed that Cap was dead, but new charges hadn't been filed against Cap or Anse for the attack, either way she was relieved; perhaps Jim McCoy thought it was enough that he was shot, but she doubted it. Either way she thought it would be best for Cap to lay low for a while, convincing him to do that was going to be near impossible.

Adaline asked Cap if they could go for a walk early one morning, they weren't going to venture far enough out from camp to go hunting, but she just needed to get some fresh air away from the angst that filled the air in the hills now. As they walked through the trees they followed the stream down a little way until Adaline found a nice spot to sit down.

Cap was wary of what Adaline had to say, "Are you wanting to tell me something Addy?" he ventured, "Like, you want to go home?"

"You want us to go home Cap?" she asked, sitting down on the fallen tree.

"I don't want you going anywhere, I don't think it's safe for you there anyways, what, with Phillips raiding all the Hatfield farms." He shook his head, "they may have already paid your Mrs Tait a visit."

"You think?" Adaline asked, concerned for Mrs Tait and any family she may have had there at the time.

"Addy, you're place is the next best thing as far as they're concerned, we should send some of the boys to check out and see if everything is alright down there."

"OK, yes, we need to do that," Adaline frowned as she considered her own home not being safe for her or her son. "Do you think they will file charges on you Cap when they realise that you're alive?"

"I dunno Addy," He said taking his hat off and running his fingers through his hair, "doubt they'd be looking at arresting me when they do."

Adaline could feel her cheeks starting to burn, "I don't want you going anywhere near them until it cools down."

"I can't make you that promise, you know that." He looked down at her, she did know that.

Adaline was tired, she couldn't see any end to this situation, and she rested her head on her knees. Cap came and sat next to her, and put his hand on her back.

"I'm tired Cap," she said down to the ground, and then looked up at him, "aren't you tired?"

"Yeh, we all are, but what are we going to do? Just go and hand ourselves in like Uncle Wal and hope they don't shoot us down before we make it to the sheriffs?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, but it could be better than doing whatever you and your pap are thinking of doing. I can see y'all preparing for something Cap."

"Yeh, we're going to go straight at them." He said bluntly.

Adaline burst into tears at the thought of him running back into their gunfire, she shook her head facing down at the ground, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't keep it together like your momma," she said looking back to him.

"I don't know that she would be much different Addy, just that she got ten children that she's got to spend her time worrying about along with pap." He replied, he had never thought of Adaline as being soft, he knew that she had less to hold onto than his own mother; he and Joe was all that she had to cling to in the world.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she laughed through her tears, "I feel like I've been crying for the last decade."

"It hasn't been all tears darlin', we've had our fun too." He said kissing her on the lips.

Adaline kissed Cap back, and then looked back at him, "When this is over, can we go for a trip somewhere? Just the three of us?"

"Yep, we can go wherever you want." He said, "You getting sick of being around the rest of your family?" he asked laughing.

"Sure am," she said teasing, "I'm not used to having this many people around all the time."

"So where did you have in mind?" Cap asked, curious to where his wife spent her time thinking about.

"I would love to see the ocean, or to Charleston, or one of the cities." She said thinking to herself, "I would always want to come back, mind, this is my home and its beautiful here. But, I want to explore more than these hills for the rest of my life." She kissed him again, reassuring him that wherever she went, she wanted him to go too.

They walked back into the camp, and the air was buzzing with anticipation.

"Where have you been son?" Anse asked seeing Cap walking toward the cabin.

"Down at the stream, what's going on?" Cap asked his father as other men were loading and checking their weapons.

"We're going to sort these goddamn McCoy's out, once and for all." Anse answered, with rage in his voice. "We're not going to continue to live like this, Cap, like caged animals."

"Ok daddy, let me get my rifle." Cap's jaw clenched, it was happening sooner than he had anticipated.

Adaline followed Cap into the barn, "Does your father even have a plan Cap?!"

"Adaline," Cap said holding his hand up, "not now."

In that moment, Adaline wanted to slap Cap, but she wanted to strangle Anse. How the hell could this end other than badly?! She thought to herself. What's the best possible outcome that could happen here? Bad Frank is killed. Jim and Randall McCoy are killed. None of the Hatfield clan die. Not likely. She composed herself.

"At least take a better rifle," Adaline said to Cap as he picked up the old piece he's been using for years.

"No, I like the feel of this one Addy." He said going with his original choice in weapon.

Heart pounding, she felt nauseous at the idea of him not coming back, breathing deeply she held her tears at bay.

"OK," she said nodding, "Use whatever you're most comfortable with."

Cap saddled up his horse and then kissed Adaline, "I've got to go Addy." She just nodded, if she opened her mouth, she would burst into tears.

Adaline stood at the barn door as she watched them all ride out, they were all pumped full of adrenalin. She saw Cotton and Billy ride out with all the men; and then she knew this would end in tragedy.

Adaline stayed in the barn, for what felt like hours, cleaning out stalls and fixing up the chicken coups. Then she went looking for Joe and the little boys, she found them playing in a clearing about 400 meters from the cabin. Watching them play at making little wooden boats and trying to race each other's in the small stream, she decided she would leave them to play; she wasn't sure what the rest of the day would bring them.

Returning to the cabin she climbed up on the roof with her own rifle, god forbid any McCoy made their way to the camp at that moment, they would only find women and children. Adaline didn't really think they needed a lookout with all the men out of the camp, but she really didn't want to go inside the cabin around Levicy and Nancy; if she saw they were half as worried as she was, it would only make her worry more.

It was growing dark through the trees, and Adaline finally heard the sound of men in the distance; she hoped that they were Hatfield's, and she hoped one of them was Cap – uninjured this time. They all pulled up near the cabin, taking the horses either to the barn or the stables, then she saw Billy's body draped over one of them. She searched the men for Cap and saw him pulling up the rear of the group, there was no sign of Cotton.

Cap looked up at her as he walked inside the cabin, she chose to stay out there a little longer. Billy was dead, and Cotton was missing. Adaline didn't want to look at Cap and have him tell her what had happened, she didn't want to hear it, and she didn't want to make him say it. Not again.

"Momma?" Joe walked out of the cabin and Adaline realised what a neglectful mother she had been, she stood up and made her way to the ladder.

"Up here Joe," she answered her son and then made her way down the ladder where he met her.

"Pappy Cap wanted me to find you." He said innocently, Cap must've thought she was mad at him. Like always, she was relieved to see him alive, and like always she grew wearier of having to wonder if he was alive or dead in the first place.

"Well here I am," she said looking down at her son, he looked like he had been crying. Adaline knelt down in front of him, "What's wrong Joe?"

"Billy," he said sniffling, "he got shot by a bad man too." His big blue eyes looked at her, and his little chin dimpled, he was trying so hard to fight back the tears.

Adaline lifted him up and carried him toward the barn so he could cry without being interrupted, it reminded her of when he was a little baby and she would walk around with him until he had cried himself to sleep. Eventually she felt his breathing steady out and she knew he had drifted off, turning around to walk back toward the cabin, she braced herself for the mood inside.

Opening the door quietly, she walked through to the children's room without stopping to talk to Anse or Cap who were sitting in front of the fire. Putting Joe to bed, where the other children slept, she took off his little boots and tucked the blankets up around him. Closing the door gently behind her she walked upstairs to their room, not even wanting to ask what had happened to Cotton. Either way, she wouldn't like the answer.

Undressing quickly she pulled a cardigan on over her night gown and crawled deep into bed under the layers of blankets. She had left the oil lamp burning on low and lay looking up as the flame made shadows dance across the ceiling, eventually drifting off to sleep.

Waking in the early hours, she saw that Cap had come to bed, and she wrapped her arms around his waist; he wrapped his fingers around hers.

Cotton had been taken prisoner by Frank Phillips and the McCoy's, Adaline's heart broke each time she thought of him sitting in a cell, not fully understanding why he was there. The trial took place a week after the battle at Grapevine, and Cotton was sentenced to hang and Uncle Wal and several others were sentenced to life in prison. Adaline had gone back to her home with Joe, to see to arrangements for the men's legal appeals, Uncle Wal was still trying to fight through the legal system. There was nothing she could do for Cotton. The day before he was set to hang, Adaline went to say her farewells and brought him his favourite meal; grieving someone's death before they were actually dead was harder than when you knew their fate after the fact. The thought made Adaline think of Sally McCoy.

Adaline read about the hanging in the paper, the idea that so many people went along to watch made her feel sick. But then, so many things had over recent years. Cap hadn't returned home with her, and it had been over a month since she had seen him.

Slowly Joe and Adaline returned to their usual routine and Mrs Tait moved into the home permanently, it appeared her sister had grown used to not having Mrs Tait there over Christmas and wasn't in a hurry to return to their old arrangement. Adaline gladly welcomed Mrs Tait into her home, and had been glad to hear that Frank Phillips had given her very little grief when he and his deputies had come a-calling.

Adaline returned to supervising the store, not that Billy had done anything but a fine job in her absence, as had the foreman on their new timber stand. It seemed that life had gone on for everyone else, while the Hatfield's and McCoy's were busy trying to kill each other. Adaline cleared the workmen out of Anse's house, being optimistic.

Weeks passed, and it was well into spring when Adaline stood at the counter of the store reading the paper, when she came across Anse's letter to the paper, declaring his intentions of ending the feud. Adaline told Billy she had some business to attend to and rode to Pikeville that morning.

Walking into the sheriff's office, she asked for a word, noticing that Frank Phillips and his men were no longer stationed in the building. Sitting across from the sheriff, she set the paper down in front of him, indicating the article.

"I have read the letter already Mrs Hatfield," the sheriff looked at her.

"And do you believe the feud to be over?" she asked directly.

"I could only hope, there are no outstanding warrants on any of your clan Mrs Hatfield, and after the trials the services of Mr Phillips were felt to be no longer needed by this office and the governor." The sheriff said, being forth coming with the information that Adaline had hoped for.

"So, if my husband and father-in-law were to return to their homes; what would you foresee the perils to be?" Adaline could almost see the life she had hoped for within her reach.

"Well they would carry on as normal, there is no legal recourse to be taken against them, so any violence taken on them by a McCoy or Frank Phillips would be illegal." The sheriff spelled it out clearly to her.

"And in your opinion, do you think violence against my kin is something they were looking to pursue?" Adaline needed as much information as she could get before riding up to the hills.

"Perry Cline seems pretty happy with the outcome of the trials, Bad Frank seems pretty pleased with himself; I hear he has just published a short story recounting his heroic role in the whole affair. And as for Ran'l McCoy, I imagine he will have drunk himself to death before long, his wife has been admitted to a hospital in Lexington, Jim has taken the younger ones and moved nearer Uriah and his more cool headed kin, and Roseanna has passed." The sheriff said shaking his head, "so there's no McCoy clan, as such, to come after your own Mrs Hatfield."

"I'm upset to hear about Roseanna, I hadn't realised her health had deteriorated so much." Adaline said with a heavy heart.

"I'm surprised that Roseanna's passing is all you're sad about in this story," the sheriff questioned with eyebrows raised.

"Sheriff, there's been a lot of death over the years, Roseanna's death was the one McCoy death that these grand patriarchs didn't bring on their own kin, directly. Her death came from loving too much, not hating too much. And that's what makes it the saddest, in my eyes Sheriff."

The sheriff mulled over her words, and nodded, "Perhaps, with the exception of young Alifair?" he said without aggression.

"Perhaps, but her daddy could have prevented that from happening at any time." Adaline said, "And don't think by that, that my heart didn't break for Sally McCoy for every child she buried, or deny my kin's own hand in it all. I guess the real tragedy was lack of hindsight, or the unwillingness to practice any foresight on either side of the Tug."

"On that we can agree," he nodded matter-of-factly, "you can give your family the word Mrs Hatfield, I don't foresee any more violence, the only one left with an open warrant is Johnse, and I don't guess we'll be seeing him anytime soon?" He said, questioning.

"No, I doubt he'll be back in these parts for quite some time sheriff." Adaline assured him.

"How is it that your husband was never brought up for New Year's Day, can you say?" The sheriff sounded like he had been percolating on that point for quite some time.

"They already shot my husband for that Sheriff, it's not his fault that their aim wasn't better." Adaline didn't want to encourage an about face on that issue.

"Well, you keep him out of trouble and we'll make sure there's no more paper work filed on this end hey?" The Sheriff was trying to strike an agreement, "I've got no intention of letting Frank Phillips and Ran'l McCoy take over my office again, and quite frankly, everybody else is sick of hearing 'bout it."

"Myself included Sheriff," Adaline nodded and shook the Sheriffs hand as she stood to leave. "I'll keep things quiet on my side of the Tug, and you attempt to do the same on yours." They both shook on it.

As Adaline walked out of the Sheriff's office, she felt like she could breathe deeper than she had done in years. She mounted her horse and rode direct to the hills, no longer fearing if a posse was following her.

As she rode closer to the camp, there were no whistles coming from above and no movement in the trees. There were no horses in the stables, or men outside the cabin, and as Adaline opened the cabin door she realised the place was empty. Looking into the barn, there were no animals and very few supplies, it felt so deserted that it gave Adaline an eerie feeling. It felt like it had been empty for quite some time.

Adaline rode for Anse's house, and saw Cap splitting wood up behind the house, she rode direct to him. Not stopping to think, why he was here instead of at her home, the thought only seemed to occur to her once she was off her horse.

"Hey Addy," Cap said, almost casually.

"How long have you been home Cap?" Adaline's mind had started turning.

" 'Bout a week," he replied as he swung his axe, Adaline was surprised at how hard he swung it with his injury but that alone was a marking of the time that had passed.

"And were you planning on visiting me at any point?" Adaline asked, clearly hurt.

Cap rested the axe head on the ground and leant on it.

"I was hoping everything would go back to how it was, Addy." He said as his brow furrowed.

Adaline was lost as to what Cap was thinking, she was quiet for a moment while she sorted out her first point of clarification.

"As in, before we were married Cap?" Adaline asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Basically, I dunno, before Uncle Ellison I guess." He replied.

Adaline nodded her head, as tears fell silently down her cheek, she turned and got back on her horse; she couldn't bring herself to look back up at Cap, she wasn't strong enough.

"Addy!" Cap yelled out as Adaline rode off toward home, she didn't hear him, and she had let into sobbing as soon as her back was turned.

Adaline stayed in her own barn until she had composed herself, she didn't want to alarm Mrs Tait or Joe, they had seemed to be in a happy place in the last few weeks and Adaline didn't want to be the cause of that changing. Steeling herself through supper and reading Joe some more of the novel they were currently working on. Mrs Tait had turned in early and Adaline had drawn herself a bath.

Piling her clothing on the floor, Adaline felt her cheeks grow hot again as more tears rolled down them, she lowered herself into the bath and just lay there. When her sobbing became too violent she leant forward and rested her head on her knees, muffling her own grief in her arms. She sat like this for what felt like hours, drawing a ragged breath every few minutes, as she continued to sob. The grief was mostly about Cap, but with the inability to stop herself, she felt perhaps it was about the whole last decade. Consumed in reflection in all that she had lost, she tried to remind herself that she had least gained Joe. She considered what the chances are that she would be able to find herself happily married again, and even if she found the man, she still had her scar. She ran her fingers down the lines across her face, no man was going to want her with those.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back, and she started as she turned around, Cap was standing behind her in the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed at him, her voice and face full of it heat.

"I wanted to see if you were OK Adaline," he said recoiling from her slightly.

Adaline, turned back around, and shifting her knees in and arms around her legs to endeavour to keep her modesty. "Well that's not your job anymore Cap, now get out, it's not proper for you to be in here."

"What's not proper about it?" He said, braving to kneel next to the bath alongside of her.

"It's not proper with you seeing me naked anymore." Adaline said, calming her breathing.

"I'm you're husband, there's nothing improper about me seeing you naked," he laughed, and Adaline couldn't help but think of how cold he was.

"Yeh, but you don't want to be my husband, and in this house that's all that matters. I'll file the paper work tomorrow, and you can pick up your life from well before you were saddled with the burden of being married to me." Adaline said, trying to keep her voice stony.

He stood up and Adaline thought he was finally leaving, she was relieved as she couldn't keep her grief contained much longer. Then she heard him sit again on the stool behind her, and then felt his hands make their way around her and pull her against the back of the bath until they were almost cheek-to-cheek. Adaline struggled against him, but he reigned her in, she didn't know what he was doing and she was scared for a moment.

"Adaline," he whispered in her ear, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I thought we were beyond this."

Adaline sat still for a moment, processing what he had said.

"You made it clear," She swallowed, "You made it clear that you were wanting things to go back to how they were before your pap made you marry me."

"When did I make that clear?" Cap asked.

"Today, when you were at your house, which you'd you been at for the last week; when you said exactly that." Adaline said as calmly as she could manage.

Cap rested his chin on her shoulder and sat in silence for a moment, Adaline tried to free herself of his embrace, but he pulled her back in tightly.

"I'm going to try and make this clear Addy, as I can see that you're inclined to think the worst now in what you hear, or perhaps you've always been that way inclined with me. But try and resist the urge." He hugged her tight before he continued, "I want to be your husband. It has taken us over a week to move everything back down from the cabin, Pap isn't well and I've been doing a load a day. I have every intention of coming living here with you and Joe, once I got my momma and her eleven children settled back into their home. I admit, it was remiss for me to not come visit earlier, but I had imagined that once I came here, I would be done with the camp in the hills forever. A clean break."

Adaline was having trouble shifting from her heartbroken state to on boarding this new information.

"So," she said with a wisp of a voice, "you want to stay married to me?"

"Yes Addy," he laughed again, "when I said that I wanted to go back to before we were married, it was more a point in time I was referring to, rather than the circumstance of our marriage itself."

Adaline relaxed into his arms as she finally understood, "Cap, if we're going to have any chance of staying married, you're going to have to really reassess the way in which you communicate certain information to me."

"I realise that now darlin', but let's make a deal that I'm a little more careful of my phrasing and if, if, it sounds like I'm saying I don't love you, you just ask me straight up if that's what I mean – sound ok?"

"I guess," Adaline said feeling very foolish, though, she still thought the misunderstanding was reasonable on her part.

With that Cap, moved his hands further down her body, stopping between her legs before starting to knead her softly, gently kissing her neck while he did. After a few excruciatingly sweet moments, he pulled Adaline from the bath and carried her dripping wet down the hall to their bedroom. He lay her down gently on the bed, and begun undressing while he looked down at her, glistening on the white sheets in the light from the fireplace.

Naked, he climbed on top of her, and took one of her breasts into his mouth, kissing her roughly up to her neck until he reached her mouth. Moving against her Adaline gasped, he smiled down at her and proceeded drive into her with more force than she could remember him using in the past. He lifted her up and cradled her on his lap, knees bent below him and his hands gripped to her hips. Leaning her back on the bed again, he pulled her legs over his own shoulders, using them to build more momentum. Adaline ached but didn't want him to stop, until finally he reached an unsustainable pace before collapsing back down on top of her.

Adaline wrapped her legs around his back and stayed still underneath him, until finally he propped himself up over her. He kissed her gently, "Sorry, was that too vigorous?"

"It was vigorous to be sure, but nothing that I am not willing to endure, just to be able to watch you do it." She reached up and kissed him again, and he put his arm under her head and reciprocated with enthusiasm, before rolling to her side and collapsing on his back.


End file.
